Total Drama : The Return of Hope
by Seaudibou-Sama
Summary: Suivez l'aventure complètement folle de vingt deux candidats, chacun venu dans un seul but, remporter la victoire, et par conséquent le prix réservé au grand gagnant : un million de pièces (au chocolat). A noter cependant que les personnages de la fiction ne viennent pas de l'univers Total Drama, mais reprend les fondements de l'émission.
1. Prologue

**Total Drama : The Return of Hope**

Prologue : Le commencement, ou comment Seaudibou utilisa le titre passe-partout par excellence quand il n'a pas eu d'idée

Jour 0

? : … Bouhouhou, mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de signer pour ça moi...

? : Oh, la ferme ! La publicité va bientôt s'achever.

? : Mais tout de même... upupupu... passer d'icône du désespoir à animateur télé... mais qu'est ce que j'ai raté dans ma vie, moi ?

? : Un peu tout en fait... oh, mince ! Mon micro ? Pourquoi mon micro ne fonctionne pas ? Remboursé !

? : … Quel désespoir. Upupupu...

? : Tournage dans 10... 9... 8...

? : RAAAAH ! Mon micro !

? : … C'est si désespérant... upupupu... eh... arrête ! Arrête de fracasser ton micro sur le sol... ça ne sert à rien...

? : MAIS IL MARCHE PAAAS !

? : Admire l'intelligence de ton maître... essaye de l'allumer... tu verras... c'est magique. Upupu...

? : Oh... bon, euh... on commence ?

? : DIRECT DANS 3... 2... 1... LANCEZ LE GENERIQUE !

Le générique débuta, accompagné par les applaudissements du public, venu en nombre, assister à la plus « grande émission de télévision de l'histoire ». Les audiences, qui dépassaient déjà les trente millions de vues, étaient inespérées. Il faut se dire que TC1, la chaîne officielle du royaume de DanganPirty, avait tout fait pour obtenir l'engouement général de la population. Cependant, le volume des acclamations et des cris d'excitation doublèrent de volume quand le présentateur, ainsi que le dirigeant de la chaîne TT69 apparrurent à l'écran. Le second, dans son arrivée, bouscoula le premier, et se positionna devant un grand pupitre au centre d'une grande salle, sous les ricanements généralisés de tous.

? : Ah euh... bonjour à tous, vous êtes bien sur Télé Tchoin 69 sur « Total Drama : Monokuma The Bitch Edition »... enfin, je voulais dire « Total Drama : The Return of Hope ». Pourquoi ce nom ? Bah j'en sais rien écoutez, on trouvait que ça faisait classe... mais là n'est pas la question. Je suis Bombi et est le propriétaire de cette chaîne... et donc indirectement de ce jeu !

 ***Applaudissements du public***

? : Ce que vous dites, c'est de la poudre de perlimpinpin.

Bombi : T'es qui, toi ?

? : Je suis Justice et je suis bonne.

Bombi : Okay et-

Justice : J'ai écrit beaucoup de fics, tu devrais me respecter. Je demande le rachat immédiat de cette chaîne pour relever le niveau.

Bombi : D'accord, appelez la sécurité.

Deux obèses, engagés spécialement pour l'occasion, plus communément appélés Nico et Sexy Yamada, arrivèrent sur chaîne, et sautèrent sur la tchoin qu'était Justice, qui mourut, écrasé. On ne le reverra probablement plus jamais, quelle tristesse... son corps sans vie fut emmené dans le ravin le plus proche sous les injures et les tomates pourries des spectateurs. Au même moment, l'animateur du jeu se releva avec difficultés.

Bombi : A mes côtés, voici Monomerdia... mais vous pouvez aussi l'appeler Monokuma si vous le souhaitez.

Monokuma : Upupupu... c'est évidemment le second nom qui est le vrai, le seul, l'unique, le grand... acclamez donc le sexy Monokuma, esclaves !

Des huées et des « C'est qui ? » furent lancés sur tout le plateau. Monokuma les ignora et poursuivit.

Monokuma : Ahem... upupupu... je suppose que l'on peut commencer...

Bombi : En effet.

Monokuma : Bien... je serai donc le maître du jeu pendant cinquante jours des individus ayant accepté de se porter candidat pour cette aventure... unique en son genre ! … Vous savez, le rôle d'animateur, ce n'est pas un métier facile. Surtout quand je vois la gueule de ces aventuriers ? Non mais sérieusement, vous les avez vu, leur gueule ? A tous, je ne leur donne même pas cinq jours de survie pour qu'ils retournent sous les jupons de leurs mamounettes chéries... au moins, ce sera vite plié et engagé ! Ces imbéciles croient avoir une sérieuse chance dans une jungle, éloignés de tous ? Non mais vous y croyez, vraiment ? Tant d'espoir... mais toutes les personnes censées saven que cet espoir est inutile.

Bombi : Oui, bon... aboule... on a pas toute la journée tu sais. Enfin toi si, puisque tu es au chômage et qu'on t'a pris seulement par pitié...

Monokuma : J'ai besoin de dramatiser un peu. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Bombi : Le programme, le programme... toujours le programme télé... viiiiite...

Monokuma : Upupupupu... donc je disais... ils sont vingt deux... ils viennent de tout Champitonamy, du champ de bataille du Liban et de la déchetterie de Marseille... ils sont vingt deux à avoir accepter de relever le défi et seront vingt deux à flopper dur pour cette grande aventure sur les îles thionvilloi- sur Yoshi's Island ! Et le grand gagnant remportera la somme extraordinaire de un million de pièces (au chocolat) !

Bombi : Fantastique ! Et donc, quels sont ces candidats ?

Monokuma : Les voici ! Je demande une série d'applaudissements pour nos candidats... Mehdi ! Dario ! Lezardor ! Toady ! Pika ! Jerval ! Franck ! Goth ! Tourne ! Sosso ! Emo ! Lio ! Popo ! Toaddle ! Roxas ! Yann ! Edby ! Chama ! FDY ! Toad ! Ghost ! Et Usami !

Les candidats arrivèrent, chacun leur tour dans leur ordre d'appel, sous les applaudissements du public. Cependant, la dernière candidate appelée, Usami, trébucha. Monokuma accourut en sa direction et la massacra avec un marteau. « C'était pas de chance », décréta Bombi. En guise de remplacement à cette dernière, le direct live fut temporairement interrompu pendant cinq minutes et Bombi partit chercher la cuisinière du plateau, Leslie, pour participer à la place de l'ours rose. Elle grommela, mais on lui fut rapidement croire qu'elle allait partir faire un « voyage gastronomique à l'autre bout du monde »... les participants, sans prononcer un seul mot, attendaient derrière le présentateur, qui avait bien voulu pouvoir plus longtemps les présenter, mais malheureusement, le temps pressait, et Bombi n'hésitait pas à le montrer en observant successivement sa montre puis Monokuma d'un regard noir, ce qu'il voyait bien, mais ce que voyait aussi par dessus bien les spectateurs et les joueurs, amusés par cette scène qui en disait long sur l'organisation pitoresque de l'ex-icône du désespoir.

Bombi : Booon... ça suffit ! Monokuma, emmène cette bande d'attardés... enfin, de candidats dans l'avion !

Monokuma : Euh oui venez, on sera mieux qu'ici, vous savez il a pas pris ses médicaments...

Bombi : …

Quelques temps plus tard, l'on retrouve notre très cher groupe de candidats accompagné de Monokuma dans un grand avion divisé en deux classes : la première était la plus spatieuse, o _ù_ seul l'animateur avait eu l'autorisation de rentrer. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas de raison à rechercher à cela... enfin, pour le moment. La seconde était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une reproduction de la ville de Marseille physiquement mélangée à l'odeur du Gange. Et cela suffisait très certainement à décrire cet endroit. Ainsi, les candidats sont assis quatre par quatre. Tourne, Sosso, Goth et Chama étaient ensemble, Toady avec Leslie, Yann et FDY. Le troisième quatuor était composé de Toad

, Franck, Jerval et Popo, nous laissant Lezardor, Edby, Pika et Roxas, et enfin Mehdi qui s'était retrouvé avec Lio, Toaddle et Emo. Enfin, Dario et Ghost se retrouvaient tous les deux en tête à tête.

Tourne : C'est tout de même super ! Quelle chance on a de se retrouver ici... ^^ * **prends une photo***

Goth: Euh... tu as un appareil photo ?

Tourne : Bah... oui ? On a tous pu prendre un certain nombre d'objets vraiment précieux avec nous... ^^

Goth : Ah... personnellement, je me suis contenté de vêtements et de crèmes solaire...

Sosso : Ah bon, on pouvait prendre des objets avec nous... ?

Goth : Bah... oui ? C'était dans les règles.

Sosso : Il y avait des règles ?

Goth : Hein ?

Sosso : C'est quand même un peu bizarre qu'il y ait des règles pour une colonie de vacance... du coup j'ai pris une valise avec moi...

Goth : Euh... c'est pas une colonie de vacance...

Chama : Tchoin.

Sosso : C'est quoi une tchoin ? Ça se mange ? Ce sont pas des choux de Bruxelles j'espère ?

Chama : Laisse tomber, tchoin ! Et sinon, tu as pris quoi dans ta valise en fait ?

Sosso : Des trousses de maquillage, et... des trousses de maquillage... pourquoi ?

Chama : Ah, d'accord... (sûrement juste une simple petite erreur de casting, juste une petite erreur...)

Tourne : Et sinon... on se fait un petit selfie ? ^^

Chama : J'approuve !

Tourne : Pour fêter notre début d'aventure et notre rencontre ! Et... *clic* c'est dans la boîte ! ^^

Leslie : Et sinon, vous pensez qu'on va déguster quoi ?

Yann : Hein, de quoi ?

Leslie : Baaaah on part à une dégustation géante là ! Faut te mettre à jour ! Atteeends, tu savais pas ?

Yann : Euh tu sais que-

FDY : … Laisse la donc dans ses rêves.

Toady : Je n'aurai pas mieux dit.

Yann : Mais il faudrait lui dire, non ?

Leslie : Me direeee quoi ? Vous pensez qu'on va manger des fruits et des légumes ? Car sinon, je me désinscris !

FDY : … Tu es vraiment pleine d'espoir. Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé l'être... mais malheureusement, l'on ne peut l'être. Ce monde est cruel. Il faut l'accepter.

Leslie : Donc tu penses qu'on va devoir manger de la nourriture saine ! Hiiiiii !

Yann : Bah oui parce qu'on part en-

Toady : Oh, la ferme... ça fera une bonne première éliminée si on ne lui dit rien, petit génie...

Yann : Mais c'est pas très fair-play !

FDY : De toute évidence, l'humain est fait pour n'être ni sincère ni honnête, et donc encore moins « fair-play ». Cette notion est utopique et tout le monde le sait bien, sauf les rêveurs insensés dans ton genre. La nature humaine est à vomir. Prends-en conscience, tu es trop déconnecté de la triste réalité.

Leslie : J'ai faim. * **rôte***

Yann : … Mais pourquoi je suis ici, en fait ?

Franck : Cette aventure promet d'être extrêmement palpitante !

Jerval : J'approuve totalement !

Popo : Ce qui est intéressant, c'est ton sexy corps musclé... :haplove :

Toad : Mais...

Jerval : Musclé ? On me le dit souvent, oui, mais...

Popo : Tu es trop beau, marie-moi s'il te plaît :haplove :

Toad : MAIS...

Jerval : Non.

Popo : Ripopo :/

Franck : … Mais le plus palpitant restera tout de même ses aventuriers.

Edby : Et sinon, vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

Lezardor : Lezardor est une banane vivante envoyée de l'espace.

Edby : Hein ?

Roxas : Me concernant, ça ne sert à rien que je te dise quoi que ce soit puisque de toute matière, tu n'auras pas le temps de me connaître.

Edby : Et pourquoi ?

Roxas : Car je serai la première éliminée, puisque vous êtes tous supérieurs à moi.

Pika : Pour le moment, ça ne te regarde pas. Désolé.

Edby : Quelle solitude... de mon côté, je suis une sorcière.

Pika : Une sorcière ? Mais ça n'existe pas...

Edby : Je te conseille de ne pas sous estimer mes pouvoirs magiques. Par hasard, je pourrai vouloir te trasformer en rat d'égoûts. Ou en ver de terre.

Lezardor : Lezardor a très peur.

Pika : Ha ha ! J'attends de voir ça !

Edby : Tu verras bien... nihihihi...

Roxas : Tes pouvoirs n'auront aucune utilité sur ma personne, car je suis déjà un mélange entre un rat d'égoûts et un verre de terre. Un HORRIBLE rat de terre !

Pika : Ah...

Lio : Je suis sûr que nous avons nos chances ! Les gens ne se méfient pas de nous ! Grâce à notre discrétion, nous vaincrons !

Toaddle : Bon après on part pas en guerre non plus...

Lio : On est habitué à la guerre au Liban, tu sais...

Emo : Tout le monde sait bien que je serai le seul et unique grand gagnant de cette récompense.

Mehdi : … Puis je te la volerai.

Emo : Espèce de sale... sale... arabe !

Dario : Ces candidats sont absolument pitoyables MDR

Ghost : Bah ouais... franchement, je suis sûr qu'on va tous les deux aller en finale au bout de trois jours... ils auront tous abandonné...

Dario : ptdr on va défoncer ces babouins fragiles

Ghost : Tout se déroule comme prévu ! Et à la fin du jeu, la récompense sera à moi !

Dario : non à moi, je dois soigner ma diarrhée je te rappelle

Ghost : Ah oui, c'est vrai... mais on verra ça plus tard ! En attendant, tu veux qu'on les élimine comment chacun ?

Dario : toi tu les violes, moi je les tue pendant ce temps ok

Ghost : On est pas dans un Hunger Games tu sais...

Dario : ouais mais c'est pas drôle sinon

Ghost : Ce jeu va vraiment être un Evénément Exceptionnel.

Dario : non

Ghost : Pourquoi non ?

Dario : parce que

Après un petit moment dans l'avion...

Monokuma : Chers suicidai... participants, votre attention ! Nous arrivons à Yoshi's Island ! Veuillez attacher votre ceinture, parce que...

Franck : Parce que ça va faire BOUM ?

Leslie : Parce que c'est déjà l'heure du festin ?

Roxas : Parce qu'on va enfin m'aider à me suicider ?

Chaque participant s'exécuta. C'est alors que chaque siège sur laquelle tous étaient assis les propulsèrent dans les airs, au loin.

Tous : HIIIIII !

Lezardor : LEZARDOR ET LA TEAM ROCKET S'ENVOLENT VERS D'AUTRES CIEEEUX...

Bombi : Et voilà que se termine le voyage de nos candidats vers le lieu sauvage qu'est Thionvi- Yoshi's Island ! Nos candidats survivront-ils ou mourront-ils tous dans d'atroces souffrances et dans l'indifférence générale ? Qui sera la lanterne rouge qu'est toujours le premier loser de ce jeu ? Vous le saurez, au prochain épisode ! C'était Bombi, en direct pour Télé Tchoin 69 !


	2. Episode 1 - Partie 1

Episode 1 : Premiers jours, premières épreuves, et premier éliminé, ou comment un joueur floppa sévère

Jour 1

*Générique de l'émission*

Bombi : Bonjour à tous ! Vous êtes bien sur Télé Tchoin 69 et nous nous retrouvons sur Total Drama ! Comment se sont passés les trois premiers jours de survie, un sursaut dans l'inconnu pour nos concurrents ? Et surtout : qui va être le premier éliminé ? Vous le saurez en regardant TOTAL DRAMA, notre nouvelle émission sponsorisée par Champitonamy !

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Après leur éjection surprise, l'intégralité des vingt deux candidats avait atterri en pleine mer, aux abords de Yoshi's Island, à environ 800m. Tous comprirent qu'une fois tous à la mer, ils devaient regagner la plage, à la nage en faisant attention à ne pas perdre leurs sacs. Au loin, les candidats virent l'avion de Monokuma se poser sur la plage. La course pour la première place pouvait débuter.

Monokuma : Ici Monokuma, qui est heureux de pouvoir vous commenter les événements de cette course folle ! Le gagnant ne remporte rien, si ce n'est la gloire et pouvoir considérablement gonfler son égo personnel, pendant que le perdant remporte un profond désespoir personnel. On y est ! Franck et Jerval prennent rapidement, sans difficulté aucune la tête du cortège, pendant que Roxas ne semble pas très motivée...  
Roxas : Laissez moi me noyer tranquillement...  
Monokuma : Plus loin derrière, Pika et Yann ont pris la décision de transporter à deux Leslie, qui ne sait pas nager. C'est vrai que ça aurait été difficile d'essayer tout seul... bref ! Et... tiens ! Jerval distance très largement Franck. Il faut se dire que Popo est à sa poursuite... c'est clair que c'est tout de suite plus motivant. Vers le milieu du classement, Tourne et Sosso avancent ensemble, mais semblent plus occupés à discuter mode que sur la préoccupation de la course. Elles sont rejointes par Goth qui... regarde bizarrement Sosso. Il y a de l'amour dans l'air ! De leur côté, Dario et Toady ont réussi l'exploit de se faire dépasser par le trio Pika, Yann et Leslie, en perdant trop de temps à se clasher pour aucune raison... que c'est désespérant.  
Dario : tu m'as marché sur le pied fdp  
Toady : Non c'est faux, et puis on est dans l'océan de toute manière !  
Chama, au loin : Sous l'océaaan, sous l'océaan...  
Monokuma : Voilà Popo qui sprinte pour rattraper Jerval, et qui fait désormais jeu égal avec Franck ! Plus de trente mètres séparent le top trois du classement du reste. Et pu-... OH BAH ÇA ALORS !  
Roxas : Noooooon ! Je suis même trop nulle pour PERDRE !  
Monokuma : En essayant... d'explorer les sous marins, Roxas a réussi à déloger une pieuvre, qui l'a éjecté au loin... sur la plage ! Elle remporte donc la première place et la victoire ! Au même moment, Jerval vient d'arriver. Il aura fini au moins deuxième, c'est déjà ça ! Et Popo vient de perdre son duel avec Franck. Lezardor et Edby les suivent. Chacun commence à arriver, voici le classement final de cette mini épreuve :

1er : Roxas  
2eme : Jerval  
3eme : Franck  
4eme : Popo  
5eme : Lezardor  
6eme : Edby  
7eme : Chama  
8eme : Lio  
9eme : Mehdi  
10eme : Toaddle  
11eme : Tourne  
12eme : Sosso  
13eme : Goth, qui a laissé la onzième et douzième place à Tourne et Sosso, tel un prince charmant... le charme en moins  
14eme : Toad  
15eme : Emo  
16eme : Ghost  
17eme : FDY  
18eme : Leslie, qui a écrasé Pika et Yann pour arriver avant eux sur la plage  
19eme : Pika  
20eme : Yann  
21eme, à ex-aequo : Toady et Dario. Un signe du destin on vous dit...

Pika : LESLIE ! ESPECE DE SALE... TCHOIN !  
Yann : On aurait mieux fait de la laisser couler...  
Pika : Bah non, la graisse aurait protéger...  
Leslie : Nananananerreuh !  
Monokuma : Taisez-vous, vous êtes en train de me filer la migraine... bon... nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses... mais avant cela, félicitations à la grande gagnante, Roxas...  
Roxas : NOOON !  
Monokuma : … Qui remporte le fabuleux lot de... rien du tout !  
Roxas : OUI !  
Franck : Quelle arnaque. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas donné à fond à ce point...  
Jerval : Au moins, moi, j'ai pu échapper à l'autre débile...  
Popo : C'est qui l'autre débile ? Que j'aille lui dire deux mots  
Jerval : … Je me demande.  
Monokuma : Un peu de silence, encore une fois ! Nous allons passer à ce que vous attendiez tous...  
Roxas : Mon élimination ?  
Monokuma : Non : la formation des équipes. Elles seront tirées au sort par la personne la plus innocente, la plus digne de confiance qui soit...  
Dario : moi  
Monokuma : … J'ai nommé moi-même, Monokuma !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. De vengeance, Monokuma appela un de ses nombres exisals qui enfonça Dario dans le sable. Tout le monde se tut immédiatement, à l'exception de Toady qui éclata de rire.

Dario : vroum vroum le dariospace a très mal  
Monokuma : C'est bien mais on s'en fout, crève dans tes souffrances ça nous fera des vacances. Bien... maintenant que ceci est enfin fait, et bien fait, place au tirage au sort.

Monokuma prit un saladier avec les noms des candidats, et un autre avec les couleurs des équipes : rouges et... roses.

Monokuma : Les premiers joueurs de chaque équipe auront le privilège de pouvoir choisir le nom de leur équipe.  
Dario : j'ai déjà une idée mdr  
Toady : T'étais pas mort, toi ?  
Dario : ftg  
Monokuma : Voici le premier nom... FDY ! Et tu seras un... rouge.  
FDY : Que d'espoir. Mais l'espoir ne veut rien dire. Ceci veut donc dire que je serai forcément le premier éliminé, vous verrez.  
Roxas : Non, cette place m'est déjà réservée !  
Monokuma : Oui, je suis bien d'accord mais arrêtez de parler les dépressifs, ça en devient désagréable.  
Dario : POPOPOPOPO  
Popo : Oui ?  
FDY : Je choisis bien évidemment l'équipe KFC. Nous irons loin ensemble. Le KFC est synonyme de malnutrition, et donc forcément de désespoir.  
Leslie : JE VEUX ÊTRE UNE ROUGEEEEUH !  
Monokuma : Passons au deuxième nom... Franck !  
Franck : Troisième... deuxième... toujours sur le podium mais jamais premier... j'en ai marre à la fin...  
Monokuma : Et tu seras... rouge également !  
FDY : Eh bien... pour une fois, je crois que l'on peut dire que je peux exprimer mon espoir et ma profonde joie de te compter dans mon équipe du désespoir, j'en suis ravi, ça m'emplit de bonheur, je suis au paradis...  
Franck : (Le plaisir n'est pas partagé...)  
Monokuma : Le troisième nom est... Sosso !  
Sosso : C'est qui Sosso ? Je ne connais aucune Sosso ici...  
Monokuma : C'est toi, imbécile ! En tout cas, tu es la première rose.  
Sosso : Comme mon teint ! C'est super ! Bien évidemment, le nom de ma très chère équipe sera « Les Etoiles du bonheur qui vont tout rafler sur leur passage de la morkitu » !  
Monokuma : C'est trop long donc on va raccourcir ça en un simple « Bouseux »...  
Sosso : Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais ok ! ^^  
Monokuma : Enchaînons si vous le voulez bien... ah ! Toady !  
Toady : Dis moi tout.  
Monokuma : Alors voyons... Toady, tu seras un rose.  
Toady : Oh non, pas avec l'autre semi-démente...  
Sosso : Merci du compliment !  
Toady : Un compliment ? Enfin... c'est vrai que ça t'en laisse une bonne moitié...  
Monokuma : Vous m'insupportez... alors ensuite... Lio !  
Lio : C'est à moi !  
Monokuma : On a compris. Et tu seras... rouge !  
Toad : Intéressant. Je crois pouvoir tirer quelque chose de cette équipe !  
Franck : Tu parles... on est déjà des vrais bras cassés !  
Monokuma : Oui bon, ça on verra. Alors le suivant... Ghost ! Et tu seras rose.  
Ghost : Le changement d'équipe n'est vraiment pas négociable ? Je veux dire, pour dix ou vingt euros... ça peut toujours servir...  
Monokuma : Roxas, c'est à toi. La gagnante de la première épreuve !  
Roxas : Je plains mes futurs équipiers. Devoir supporter une telle nullité, ce sera éprouvant. Mais ce ne sera que trois jours, n'oubliez pas.  
Monokuma : Et tu seras rouge.  
Roxas : Comme la couleur du sang qui va sortir de mon futur corps sans vie... j'aime bien.  
Franck : Génial. On se mange donc le dépressif, une psychopathe, et une micro demi-portion !  
Lio : Mais euh ! Je peux vous surprendre !  
Monokuma : On peut attendre longtemps... c'est maintenant au tour de... Leslie.  
Leslie : Rouge ! Rouge ! KFCCCC !  
Monokuma : Tu seras... rose, désolé. Vite, on enchaîne (toutes ces histoires de KFC m'ont donné faim...), avec... Yann, qui sera rouge.  
Yann : Ouf ! Et pas avec l'autre truie !  
Monokuma : Suivant chez les rouges, Pika.  
Pika : Séparé de Leslie... ça ne peut être que une bonne nouvelle.  
Leslie : Arrête de m'embêter ou j't'écrase !  
Ghost : On peut toujours vous la refourguer, hein...

Enervée, Leslie fonça sur le pauvre Ghost, qui s'enfonça dans un arbre.

[Portrait de Leslie]

Leslie est une Pianta à la peau entièrement rose et en surpoids. Dépassant un IMC de trente trois, elle a aussi la particularité de s'énerver très facilement. Une fois énervée, ses capacités sont considérablement augmentées. Son jeu social et ses capacités de survie étant au poids mort, sa présence dans un tel jeu peut être facilement remis en question. Mais dans Total Drama, tout est possible.

Leslie : J'ai faim.

[Portrait de Leslie]

Toady : … Wow. Elle pourrait être plus utile que prévu, en fait.  
Monokuma : Vous ferez mumuse sur le campement. En attendant, on continue ! Mehdi...  
Mehdi : Tant que je ne suis pas avec les fous furieux...  
Toady : Lesquels ?  
Mehdi : Bah... votre équipe... remarque, les rouges ne sont pas mieux.  
Pika : Je trouve qu'on a une merveilleuse équipe, personnellement.  
Dario : slurp slurp ça suce bien  
Pika : La ferme...  
Monokuma : Quoi qu'il en soit, Mehdi rejoint l'équipe... rouge !  
FDY : Notre équipe KFC commence à avoir une certaine gueule. Bienvenue parmi nous. Mon espoir est que nous puissions honorer ce merveilleux restaurant.  
Popo : KFC ? Tout le monde sait que le MacDo, c'est le meilleur  
FDY : Tu es si désespérant, Popo. Mais j'aime ça.  
Popo : Et moi, c'est Jerval que j'aime  
Jerval : Je vous en supplie, venez moi en aide. D'une manière ou d'une autre...  
Monokuma : C'est maintenant au tour de... Popo !  
Popo : Rose ! Je veux que ça aille avec mon vernis à ongle  
Franck : Ton vernis à ongle ? Mais tu es un... homme.  
Popo : Espèce de sale homophobe d'homme white cisgenre hétéro privilégié !  
Franck : Je ne suis pas homophobe, juste popophobe...  
Monokuma : Tu seras toi aussi... rouge.  
Franck : Oh non...  
Monokuma : Toaddle rejoint également l'équipe rouge, mais il faut qu'on se le dise, on s'en fout tous de lui donc on ne va rien dire de plus sur lui.  
FDY : Qui est-ce ?  
Toaddle : Ton pire cauchemar !  
Monokuma : Ensuite, Goth, qui sera...  
Toady : Lui j'en veux pas !  
Goth : C'est pas toi qui décide...  
Toady : Ah oui, c'est pas faux.  
Monokuma : … Rose, pour changer. Et Tourne sera également rose...  
Tourne : Yeees ! Et en plus, je suis avec ma meilleure amie Sosso et... Goth ! ^^  
Toady : Regardez moi ces tourtereaux...  
Monokuma : On enchaîne avec... upupupu... ça risque d'être intéressant... Jerval !  
Jerval : ROSE ! ROSE ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, ROSE !  
Tourne : Statistiquement, il reste seulement deux rouges pour cinq roses... tu as donc environ 66% de voir ton souhait se réaliser... si seulement... ^^  
Dario : SLURP SLURP  
Jerval : Oh non, dis pas ça, ça va me porter la poisse !  
Monokuma : Tu seras... rouge !  
Tourne : Euh... oups, désolée... ^^  
Popo : OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUI ! :hotsex:  
Jerval : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! PAS AVEC LUI !  
Monokuma : Que j'aime ce désespoir... enfin bref. Toad, à ton tour.  
Toad : Toutes les équipes me conviennent. Tu peux y aller, Monokuma.  
Monokuma : C'est bien mais on s'en fiche. Tu seras... rose.  
Toad : Bon bah... salut hein !  
Tourne : Salut ! ^^  
Leslie : Ton chapeau se mange ou pas ?  
Toad : Mais...  
Leslie : Non parce que j'ai faim.  
Monokuma : Ce qui ne change pas vraiment de l'habitude... on passe maintenant à Emo !  
Emo : Le dix huitième est toujours le meilleur. Je vais gagner, c'est un signe du destin !  
FDY : Allons bon, tout le monde sait que le destin ne signifie rien...  
Emo : On t'a pas causé le philosophe !  
Monokuma : Tu seras toi aussi rose. Les deux équipes commencent à se remplir et il ne reste plus que quatre personnes... la tension est à son comble... Edby !  
Edby : Hum...  
Monokuma : Euh oui bon... tu seras... rose.  
Edby : D'accord.  
Emo : Oh non, pas elle ! Elle me fait peur... en plus, on dirait une arabe et elle a l'air nulle !  
Edby : La seule chose à me faire peur, c'est ta débilité.  
Monokuma : Deux roses, un rouge... Chama, c'est à ton tour !  
Toady : Tant qu'on ne se mange pas Dario, je pense que tout va bien.  
Monokuma : Et donc, Chama est le dernier ROUGE ! Ce qui signifie que Dario, ainsi que Lezardor, seront roses tous les deux...  
Toady : Oh... c'est le jeu, tant pis. On fera avec.  
Dario : mdr c'est trop mignon, dit-il en ayant la bave de rage couler  
Tourne : Tu es extrêmement malaisant... ^^  
Dario : ftg je t'ai pas sonné retourne tourner au gré du vent  
Tourne : … Surtout, rester calme... ^^  
Chama : Hey, et moi personne m'accueille ?  
Franck : En même temps, personne ne t'aime ici...  
Chama : TCHOIN !  
Monokuma : Bien, sur ce, retournez ENFIN sur votre camp ! (Je veux aller au KFC...) 


	3. Episode 1 - Partie 2

Jour 1

Camp des Rouges

Chacune des deux équipes fut emmené dans une grande barque, suffisante pour accueillir une quinzaine de personnes, qui les conduisit sur leurs îles respectives, sans que rien ne se produisit d'extraordinaire. Rien, si l'on excepte les nombreuses tentatives de Toady de jeter Dario par dessus bord et les tentatives de vol des autres sacs de la part de Mehdi... bref, après une bonne heure de parcours, les rouges venaient enfin d'arriver sur leur campement. La nuit était tombée, il était environ vingt deux heures trente localement.

Franck : Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
Chama : On va pas dormir à la belle étoile, quand même ! On construit un abri ?  
Mehdi : Bah tu sais, c'est pas mal de dormir sans abri... je le fais tout le temps dans mon carton que j'ai volé !  
Franck : Génial, on a donc un clochard dans notre équipe maintenant...  
Yann : Moi je veux dormir !  
Franck : Non, tout le monde se doit d'y mettre du sien ! Et en plus, on doit trouver l'eau. Jerval, Popo et Toaddle, vous vous y chargez.  
Jerval : NON ! PAS AVEC LUI !  
Franck : Tu contestes les ordres du leader ?  
Pika : Depuis quand t'es le capitaine, toi ?  
Franck : Depuis toujours.  
Pika : Ah ok.  
Franck : Ensuite, FDY, Yann et Roxas, vous partez au ravitaillement. Ce serait bien d'avoir autre chose que nos cinq kilos de riz à se mettre sous la dent.  
Roxas : Mais Franck, tu sais très bien que je suis nulle, je ne vais rien rapporter...  
Franck : On verra ça. Et ensuite, Lio, Pika, Chama et Mehdi, vous allez essayer de construire un abri.  
Chama : Et du coup, toi tu fais quoi ?  
Franck : Bah j'ai distribué les rôles. C'est suffisant, non ?  
Chama : Ah non, c'était pas toi qui avait dit que tout le monde devait y mettre du sien ? Tu vas aider un groupe ou moi je fais grève !  
Franck : Ah non, moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit à tous !

Chacun partit de son côté faire une part du travail, à l'exception de Franck, et de Chama, remonté contre le supposé leader de cette équipe. Lio, Pika et Mehdi avaient tous les trois pour mission de construire un abri.

Pika : On fait quoi, du coup ?  
Lio : Je sais pas...  
Pika : Trop utile...  
Mehdi : On peut aller voler quelques branches d'arbre pour construire la cabane et des feuilles de palmier pour la toiture.  
Pika : Oui, et en plus on a de la corde qui nous a été laissé avec le riz. On y va ?  
Mehdi : Vous pensez que la corde a été cambriolé par les animateurs ? Faudra leur demander comment ils ont fait !  
Pika : Hein ? C'est pas le sujet ! Allez, au travail.

La construction avait bien avancé, mais restait en définitive bien trop petite. Il fallait encore l'agrandir, mais ils n'avaient plus le temps pour cela. Franck, Chama et le groupe de récolte composé de FDY, Yann et Roxas les rejoignit. FDY et Roxas n'avaient rien trouvé, mais Yann avait réussi à revenir, chargé de deux noix de coco.

Pika : Il n'y a de la place que pour environ six personnes... et on est onze...  
Mehdi : D'avance, je veux bien me sacrifier pour passer la nuit dehors. J'ai l'habitude.  
Roxas : Je suis bien trop grosse pour rentrer dans cet abri. Je la casserai...  
Chama : Sinon, vous avez des nouvelles du groupe de l'eau ?  
FDY : Non. J'en suis désolé, mais nous n'en avons point. Quel désespoir...

Au même moment, Toaddle revint. Il avait trouvé l'eau et avait pu remplir quelques bouteilles qu'il distribua.

Pika : Bien joué, Toaddle. Aucune nouvelle de Popo et de Jerval ?  
Toaddle : Eh bien... ils ont visiblement décidé de jouer au chat et à la souris...  
Franck : Mais c'est pas vrai !

Finalement, tous -même Franck- décidèrent de partir à la recherche du duo de « cinglés ». Après une bonne heure de recherche, ils furent enfin retrouvé. Jerval expliqua qu'il s'était caché en pleine forêt dans le seul but d'échapper aux pulsions de Popo, qui se fut violemment réprimander par l'équipe.

{ Parloir }

Franck : Heureusement que j'existe, car cette équipe serait totalement perdue sans ma personne !  
Chama : C'est à ce moment que je me suis fixé un premier objectif : éliminer Franck. Ce sera un défi très intéressant... et en plus, cette tchoin insupporte probablement tout le monde !  
Jerval : POPO DOIT MOURIR !  
Popo :

{ Parloir }

Du côté des roses, l'arrivée au camp s'est passé plus normalement, si l'on excepte les nombreux clashs journaliers entre Toady et Dario, et les nombreuses tentatives de drague de Goth en faveur de Sosso. Rapidement, l'équipe comprit qu'il fallait dès maintenant s'organiser, et procéda immédiatement à une élection de leader. Finalement, tout le monde vota pour soi-même, à l'exception de Goth qui vota pour Sosso, Lezardor qui vota pour une banane mutante et Edby qui vota en faveur de Toad.

Toady : Il y a une égalité... ce ne serait pas mieux de revoter, non ?  
Toad : Ou alors, on se partage le rôle avec Sosso !  
Sosso : Bonne idée !  
Toad : Alors... tu seras leader de douze heures à midi et moi le reste du temps. Ça te convient ?  
Sosso : Je ne sais pas compter l'heure mais d'accord !  
Dario : vroum vroum ce vote a été forcément truqué  
Toad : Bon. On se départage le travail. Pour le moment, faire un abri n'est, je pense, pas une priorité, et dormir dehors un soir ne peut pas nous faire du mal. La priorité est l'eau. C'est pourquoi, j'irai, avec Leslie, pour éviter qu'elle mange toute la nourriture, Goth, Tourne et Sosso la chercher, pendant que tout le reste ira chercher à manger. (j'ai toujours voulu être chef !)  
Toady : Attendez, ça veut dire que je suis avec Dario ?  
Toad : Bah... ses compétences de grimper aux arbres peuvent être utiles, donc oui.  
Dario : norage  
Toady : … Bon, d'accord.

[Portrait de Toad]

Toad est un jeune Toad (captain obvious) originaire du Royaume Champignon. Très honnête, très intelligent, il porte un petit pantalon blanc, un petit t-shirt bleu et jaune et une petite paire de lunette également bleue. Avec son chapeau, étant un mélange original entre du cyan à points blancs, Toad est venu sur Total Drama pour rencontrer un minimum de challenge et prendre davantage confiance en lui.

Toad : Je ne pense pas l'emporter... mais je ferai tout pour aller le plus loin possible ! Hourra !

A l'arrière plan, l'on vit la chatte de Toad faire ses besoins dans son salon.

Toad : MAIS.

[Portrait de Toad]

L'organisation de Toad se révéla sans faute. Goth avait trouvé l'eau et revint avec ses coéquipiers les bras chargés de gourdes d'eau. De leur côté, le ravitaillement eut un succès mitigé, puisque même si Emo (qui s'était isolé sur le campement pour dormir plutôt que de faire son travail) et Ghost ne trouvèrent rien du tout, les compétences de Dario et de Lezardor, habitués à la vie sauvage, portèrent leurs fruits puisque tous deux réussirent à revenir, chargés de bananes, de noix de coco et même d'un peu de manioc, pendant que Toady et Edby aidèrent à les porter. La seule chose qui pouvait noircir le tableau ? Un clash entre Toady et Edby d'un côté, et Dario de l'autre, qui trouva un bon nombre de fruits mais qui refusa d'en porter un seul, car il avait déjà fait « suffisamment assez ». L'ambiance était électrique sur le campement rose et pouvait exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○  
Jour 2 – Camp des Rouges

Le réveil fut ardu chez les rouges à quelques heures de la cruciale première épreuve de confort, puisque la cabane s'est effrondré en pleine nuit, réveillant ceux s'y trouvant à l'intérieur et les forçant à dormir sur la plage. Finalement, seuls Mehdi, Roxas, Lio, Chama et FDY, qui n'avaient pas pu se reposer dans l'abri dès le départ par manque de place, ont pu avoir un temps de repos un minimum convenable. La matinée fut mouvementée, puisqu'après un bon petit déjeuner préparé par Yann (qui s'était discrètement octroyé une part plus importante de riz sans que personne ne le remarque), chacun partit reconstruire l'abri, à l'exception de Franck, qui partit « chercher à manger », pour en réalité prendre davantage de repos. Evidemment, il revint bredouille. Vers onze heures, Lio découvrit un message à la mer, et appela les autres KFC.

Franck : Lis donc...  
Lio : Euh... bah... je sais pas lire !  
Chama : Laisse moi donc, tchoin ! Alors...  
« L'heure est venue pour vous d'affronter votre première épreuve !  
PS : Rendez-vous à la montagne, bande d'idiots !

Montagne de Yoshi's Island

Les deux équipes arrivèrent aux alentours de midi. C'est sur cette montagne sombre, sous un ciel orageux et oppressant que l'épreuve du jour allait avoir lieu. Certains avaient la boule au ventre, d'autres attendaient avec impatience de connaître le défi, et d'autres...

Leslie : On mange quoi du coup ?  
Monokuma : Manger ? Je vous ai convoqué pour une épreuve... pas pour manger.  
Leslie : Il est midi ! C'est un ordre ! Je veux MANGER !  
Monokuma : Oui bon tu attendras. Cette première épreuve est en tout cas si cruelle, si machiavélique, si... meurtrière, que nos avocats nous ont fortement conseillé de ne pas la faire !  
Pika : Et donc, vous l'avez changé ?  
Monokuma : Non.  
Edby : Affolant.  
Monokuma : Bref ! Aujourd'hui vous êtes là pour une épreuve de confort, ce qui signifie qu'une victoire vous apportera un avantage conséquent sur votre campement !  
Sosso : Du maquillage ?  
Roxas : Ma mort ?  
Monokuma : Non (même si on aimerait bien) ! Vous vous battrez aujourd'hui pour le feu ! Votre objectif du jour sera d'escalader cette montagne d'une centaine de mètres derrière moi. Une fois escaladée, vous devrez trouver une petite fève dorée sur son pic. Prenez-la. La première personne à me la ramener remporte ce confort !  
Franck : Mais c'est IMPOSSIBLE !  
Monokuma : Impossible ? Je ne connais pas ce mot. Allez, bonne chance ! L'épreuve commence tout de suite.

Les rouges et les roses se réunissent devant la montagne, dans le but de préparer leur stratégie.

Franck : Okay KFC, ceci est notre chance de les EXTERMINER.  
Roxas : C'est moi qu'il faudrait exterminer !  
Franck : Voici la stratégie. Neuf d'entre nous vont s'aider pour escalader, pendant que deux autres resteront en bas pour receptionner la fève que vous nous lancerez. Ce sera moi et-

Les rouges n'avaient pas vu que Mehdi avait déjà commencé à escalader. Cependant, aussitôt celui-ci tomba sur le pauvre Franck qui s'écrasa dans le sol.

Mehdi : Oups...  
Lio : Bon, on y va ?  
Tous : Oui.

Pendant ce temps, les roses commencèrent à escalader. Lezardor et Dario avançaient bien, mais les autres étaient à la traîne. Ne parlons pas du cas Leslie, qui n'arrivait pas à escalader même pas un seul mètre à cause de son poids, qui la faisait glisser. Tourne et Sosso rencontraient également quelques difficultés. Un peu plus bas, Jerval était le rouge le plus haut... jusqu'à ce que Popo arrive à son hauteur et l'embrasse sur la joue. Déstabilisé, Jerval perdit l'équilibre et dût recommencer à zéro... Popo le suivit et sauta.

Tous : … * facepalm *

Leslie, Tourne et Sosso, qui voyaient bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas de toute manière faire grand chose pour leur équipe, abandonnèrent et les encouragèrent. Lezardor avait bien avancé ; mais Dario avait pris un peu de retard en étant trop occupé à insulter Toady. Les autres roses, Toady, Ghost, Goth, Toad, Emo et Edby étaient en difficulté sur un obstacle et décidèrent de monter l'un sur l'autre pour essayer de le franchir. Manque de bol, Emo toussa et déstabilisa toute la petite courte échelle... seul Toad qui était tout en haut réussit à s'accrocher à une roche pour passer, tous les autres tombèrent. Toady et Goth ne purent retenir leurs insultes face au raciste qui les ignora et déclara juste que les plus forts pouvaient eux aussi faire des erreurs.

Edby : Désolé, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'abandonne.  
Tourne : Ce n'est pas bien grave. On peut toujours compter sur Lezardor, Dario et Toad. ^^  
Ghost : Juste Toad...  
Tourne : Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
Ghost : Toad est coincé en plein milieu de la montagne... et n'arrive plus à avancer...  
Toad : HELP !  
Lezardor : Lezardor va aider le champignon mutant !

Lezardor, tel un génie incompris, arrêta subitement d'escalader pour descendre. Sans le voir, il emporta Dario avec lui, qui, de colère, le frappa à la cheville. Lezardor évidemment rappliqua, et tous deux finirent par perdre l'équilibre et tombèrent... sans avoir pu aider le pauvre Toad.

Toady : Ah bah bravo !  
Dario : tg

La situation s'était inversée. Les rouges avançaient doucement mais sûrement. Ils avaient décider de tous faire le chemin ensemble, et Jerval et Popo avaient rattraper leur retard avec le reste des membres de l'équipe. La suite de l'épreuve semblait jouée d'avance. Les rouges n'étaient qu'à plus environ dix mètres de l'arrivée, commandés par Lio.

Edby : … J'ai une idée.  
Ghost : La « sorcière » va utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques ?  
Edby : Non. Vous allez voir.

Edby s'approcha de Leslie.

Edby : Leslie.  
Leslie : Oui ? Tu me fais peur...  
Edby : Tu n'as pas faim ? Il est midi.  
Leslie : Si ! J'ai trop faim ! Tellement que je pourrai manger l'un d'entre vous !  
Edby : … Tu vois, il y a en haut de cette montagne une fève. Va la prendre.  
Leslie : JUSTE UNE FEVE ? C'est dégueulasse en plus.  
Edby : Hum... mais cette fève est spéciale. Très spéciale. Tu ne seras pas déçue.  
Tourne : Exact ! Elle est saveur chocolat ! ^^  
Leslie : ET MÊME VANILLE ?  
Tourne : Mais oui ! Chocolat ET vanille ! Tu vas adorer ! Mais pour la prendre, il va falloir que tu escalades AVANT l'autre équipe cette montagne... et ils sont presque arrivés ! ^^  
Leslie : Un jeu d'enfant !

Soudainement, Leslie gonfla entièrement tout son corps à l'aide de sa graisse, et tel un ballon, vola dans les airs... et passa en quelques secondes devant les rouges.

Mehdi : C'EST DE LA TRICHE !  
Monokuma : Non, rien ne l'interdit !

Leslie, lorsqu'elle aperçut la fève sur le pic de la montagne, se dégonfla, la prit dans ses mains, et... la mangea ! L'un à un, tous les escaladeurs descendèrent... sauf Toad, encore coincé, que personne ne remarqua. Arrivés en bas, les rouges étaient dépités, pendant que les roses félicitaient déjà Edby pour sa stratégie.

Monokuma : Upupupupu... voilà qui clôt cette première épreuve folle !  
Pika : Bon, aboule. On sait qu'on a perdu.  
Monokuma : … Première épreuve marquée par la victoire des... ROUGES ! Félicitations !  
Toady : Hein ? Mais non ! Leslie a obtenu la fève !  
Monokuma : Oui, mais non. Je vous avais pourtant bien expliqué qu'il fallait prendre cette fève puis me la rapporter, et non la... manger. Leslie a disqualifié votre équipe, ce qui signifie que vous avez donc PERDU. Je sais, c'est toujours un choc... quoi qu'il en soit, bravo les rouges ! Tenez, pour votre victoire, le feu ! Bonne chance pour la suite !  
Franck : Ha ha ! On est des WINNERS ! SEAULYD !  
Chama : Tu n'as rien fait mais pas grave, tchoin. En tout cas, bravo Lio ! T'as assuré !  
Lio : Ha ha, merci !  
Leslie : Du coup, moi, j'ai encore faim.  
Dario : oh toi tg fdp  
Edby : Affolant.  
Dario : tg aussi stp  
Monokuma : Maintenant, rentrez toutes et tous sur vos camps respectifs ! Demain, c'est l'épreuve d'immunité. Je sens qu'elle risque d'être amusante... upupupupu !  
Goth : Devrait-on avoir peur... ?  
Monokuma : Oui ! Allez, déguerpissez !

Chaque équipe partit de son côté. Jusqu'à ce que...

Tourne : … On n'a pas oublié un petit truc ? ^^  
Goth : Si c'est un petit truc, ça va.  
Toad, au loin : AU SECOOOOURS !  
Tourne : On ferait mieux d'aller voir quand même... ^^

Toad, qui était toujours resté coincé en plein milieu de la montagne fut ramené, encore traumatisé. Dur dur début d'aventure pour les roses.


	4. Episode 1 - Partie 3

Jour 2

Camp des Roses

Les deux équipes rentrèrent toutes deux sur leurs îles respectives. Les rouges, victorieux de cette toute première épreuve, qui était probablement l'une des plus importantes car il s'agissait de celle permettant d'établir une première impression sur chacun de ses futurs coéquipiers... mais aussi adversaires. Or, l'on dit souvent que c'est cette première impression qui était justement la plus importante. Cependant, le contraste était fort avec cette équipe et les roses qui avaient échoué et qui rentraient donc bredouille, dépités et ayant cru à la victoire jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Dès lors, des questions vont naturellement devoir se poser pour l'immunité de demain. En plus de cela, alors que l'épreuve les avait épuisé à la fois mentalement et physiquement, il fallait encore construire un abri.

Ghost : Non mais c'est pas possible ! Toad, tu aurais pu prévoir à l'avance qu'on serait à ce point fatigué...  
Toad : Mais personne ne m'a rien dit...  
Ghost : C'est pas la question ! Ça suffit, je prends la tribu en main.  
Dario : j'avoue  
Tourne : Toi ? Je préfère encore Toad... ^^  
Ghost : Mais quelle peste !  
Edby : Ce comportement est des plus affolants.  
Dario : on t'a pas causé sale pute

Edby, énervée, envoya léviter Dario à l'autre bout de l'île, et fut immédiatement remerciée par tous.

Goth : Mais... pourquoi t'as pas utilisé tes pouvoirs pendant l'épreuve la sorcière !  
Edby : Ils me sont interdits. C'est tout.  
Lezardor : Lezardor vous trouve idiots.  
Goth : Cause toujours...

Suite au lynchage général qui se profilait, Toad décida de prendre les choses en main, et déclara qu'il avouait avoir mal géré et qu'il était prêt à laisser sa place. Et là, ce fut l'apocalypse... seuls Emo et Ghost décidèrent de se présenter à sa succession.

Sosso : Je suis déjà capitaine de douze heures à midi ! Ça me suffit amplement !  
Emo : Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! JE VEUX ÊTRE LE NOUVEAU LEADER !  
Goth : Ah non, pas toi ! Je préfère encore Ghost.  
Leslie : Au fait, je suis favorable à ce que Ghost devienne notre nouveau leader ! (ce riz qu'il m'a offert en échange était délicieux !)

La tribu organisa un vote. Et c'est à l'unanimité que Ghost fut élu.

Emo : Bande d'imbéciles ! Vous ne connaissez pas le vrai talent ! Comment pouvez-vous avoir élu ce sale pd ?  
Edby : Personnellement, je ne pense pas que l'on peut dire que nous l'avons élu, mais que nous ne t'avons juste pas élu. Et heureusement.  
Tourne : Voilà ! ^^  
Emo : Espèce de sale...  
Edby : Mes pouvoirs, mes pouvoirs...  
Emo : …

Dès lors, Ghost remercia tous ceux ayant voter pour lui, puis ordonna enfin le début de la construction de l'abri. Pendant que Edby, Lezardor, Toady et Leslie (pour éviter qu'elle ne mange tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver) s'en occupaient, tous les autres avaient pour ordre de partir au ravitaillement.

Toady : Quelqu'un ici a-t-il une fichu idée de comment construire une cabane ?  
Edby : Non.  
Toady : Oh ! J'ai une idée. Tu pourrais utiliser ta magie...  
Edby : Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas assez forts. Désolée.  
Toady : Assez pour faire léviter Dario...  
Edby : … Pas faux, mais justement, ça m'a épuisé. Je peux toujours essayer, mais...  
Lezardor : Lezardor veut voir les pouvoirs magiques d'Edby !  
Edby : … Mais vous ne plaignez pas si ça rate.

Edby parvint au final à faire léviter un nombre suffisant de bouts de bois et de feuilles de palmier pour construire une cabane assez grande pour accueillir toute la tribu. Peu après, tous se chargèrent de les attacher avec de la corde, même si Toady trouva qu'il n'y en avait pas assez. L'abri paraissait fragile, mais il était construit.

Toady : Une bonne chose de faite ! … Mais il fallait que je vous le demande. Si on va au conseil...  
Edby : Ne parle pas de conseil, et encore moins de stratégie. Cela m'insupporte au plus haut point. Et puis, mon travail ici est de toute manière fini.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Edby laissa en plan ses trois « coéquipiers ». De leur côté, Leslie et Lezardor partirent également tous les deux rejoindre les autres chercher de la nourriture. Toady ne put jamais terminer sa phrase.

Camp des Rouges

Chez les rouges, l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations ni aux élections de leader mais au repas. En effet, il était environ vingt heures et Chama, Roxas et Yann avaient comme mission de le préparer à base de riz. Tous les autres étaient parti en forêt chercher à manger. Le feu avait été installé plus tôt dans la journée par Jerval -qui reçut un baiser de Popo en guise de « récompense » -. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que... Yann fasse tomber dans son intégralité un sac entier de riz, représentant un kg sur les cinq de début d'aventure.

Yann : Je vous en supplie... personne ne m'a vu renverser le riz à part vous... ne le dites à personne... s'il vous plaît...  
Chama : TCHOIN !  
Roxas : Au pire, on pourra dire que c'est moi qui l'a renversé...  
Chama : Mais... non ! Il n'a qu'à assumer.  
Yann : Chama, s'il te plaît... ne dis rien à personne...  
Chama : Huuum...

[Parloir]

Chama : J'ai alors eu une idée. Ma mission est d'éliminer le « leader » de cette équipe, Franck. Je pourrai utiliser Yann à mes fins personnelles pour se faire. Et en échange... je préserverai son secret. Quelle TCHOIN je suis !

[Parloir]

Chama : Ecoute... je veux bien ne rien dire, en fait. Mais à une seule condition.  
Yann : Laquelle ?  
Chama : Que tu votes avec moi si l'on va au conseil, tchoin !  
Yann : Et contre qui ? Dis m'en plus !  
Chama : Ça, tu le sauras le moment venu.  
Yann : D'accord... et toi, Roxas ?  
Roxas : Je m'en fiche... j'ai une mémoire tellement nulle que je vais de toute manière oublier au bout de dix secondes qui aura renversé ce riz... regardez ! Pfoooou ! J'ai oublié... quelle merde je suis...  
Yann : Je crois qu'on peut la faire confiance...  
Chama : … Bon... tout se jouera sur une histoire de timing. On peut faire croire aux autres que tu es innocent facilement...

Une demi-heure après, l'intégralité des membres de la tribu était arrivé au repas, qui avait été préparé par les trois tourtereaux peu de temps après. Chacun aperçut la quantité de riz tombée par terre, choqué par la quantité.

Franck : CHAMA ! ROXAS ! YANN !  
Chama : Nous n'avons rien fait. Ce n'est pas très intelligent d'accuser aussi facilement.  
Jerval : Mais ça ne peut être que vous... vous étiez les seuls préparant le repas.  
Popo : Mon amour a raison !  
Chama : Oui, mais je peux vous assurer que nous n'avons rien fait. Nous nous sommes... absentés disons un quart d'heure en attendant que le riz cuise pour... aller nous baigner. Quand nous sommes revenus, nous avons découvert... cette horrible scène. Mais nous n'y sommes pour rien ! Croyez-nous, tchoins !  
Yann : Je confirme.  
Roxas : Je ne confirme pas.

Personne ne prit au sérieux Roxas, chacun pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une énième sous-estimation de sa part. Quelle sera leur surprise quand ils apprendront que la vérité venait de sortir de sa bouche ?

Franck : Mais si ce n'est pas vous, alors c'est qui ?  
Popo : Ce n'est pas moi ! Ni Jerval. Je l'ai suivi toute la journée... et puis même, Jerval est trop beau pour faire ce genre de chose...  
Jerval : … Malheureusement, c'est vrai.  
Franck : J'ai croisé Lio et suis resté avec lui un long moment. Nous sommes également innocents. Il nous reste donc... si je récapitule... FDY, Pika, Mehdi et... c'est tout ?  
Toaddle : Il y a aussi moi... même si on va m'oublier, comme d'habitude...  
Pika : Quoi ! Un peu de sérieux ! Je ne suis pas un abruti au point de renverser une telle quantité.  
Yann : (Je t'emmerde...)  
FDY : Je suis innocent. Mais je crois personnellement que nous ne connaîtrons jamais la réponse que nous recherchons. Tant pis, mangeons et allons nous reposer.  
Pika : Non mais c'est un scandale...  
Chama : Tchoin...  
Toaddle : Si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être juste une bête qui a tout renversé ?  
Franck : Ce serait bien de rester dans la limite du possible, quand même...  
Toaddle : … Pas faux.

[Parloir]

Pika : Ce que nous a raconté Chama et Yann est totalement insensé. Quel aurait été l'intérêt pour l'un d'entre nous de profiter de leur absence et renverser le riz ? Ou alors, on a un schizophrène sur le camp. C'est tout aussi probable. Franck est un bon candidat pour mais il est déjà innocenté, dommage.  
Franck : Cette histoire est très étrange.  
Yann : … Je déteste mentir...  
Roxas : Qu'est s'est-il passé, en fait ?

[Parloir]

Jour 3

Camp des Roses

Comme la veille, mais cette fois encore plus tôt dans la matinée, aux alentours de neuf heures trente, une bouteille était arrivée sur la plage, dans le but d'annoncer le commencement de l'épreuve du jour : et cette fois, d'immunité.

Goth : Alors...  
« C'est la fête ! Le premier d'entre vous va enfin plier bagage. Mais en attendant, rendez-vous sur la plage. »

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Epreuve d'Immunité N°1 - Plage

Rouge (11)  
FDY – Franck – Lio - Roxas - Yann - Pika - Mehdi - Popo - Toaddle - Jerval - Chama

Rose (11)  
Sosso - Toady - Ghost - Leslie – Goth – Tourne - Toad - Emo - Edby - Lezardor - Dario

Tous les candidats arrivèrent alors sur la plage. Monokuma était cette fois accompagné de cinq de ses sembables, des oursons chacun de couleur différente. L'un était bleu, un autre jaune, une rose, un rouge et enfin un vert.

Monokuma : Upupupupu... bienvenue à tous ! Comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas seul cette fois...  
Toady : Oh non, mais c'est un cauchemar ! Un Monokuma c'est déjà trèèès dur à supporter, mais alors six...  
Edby : Je peux toujours essayer de les faire disparaître.  
? Bleu : Quoi ? Ha ha ! Vous avez vu les mecs ? Cette grosse truie se prend pour une magicienne ! Allez, retourne faire joujou !  
Edby : Affolant.  
Monokuma : Ce n'est pas la question ! Aujourd'hui, c'est l'épreuve d'immunité. A l'issue de celle-ci, l'équipe perdante devra nominer deux de ses membres qui devront affronter le vote du public. Celui ayant été désigné comme perdant lors de ce fameux vote sera le loser N°1 de cette compétition. Fabuleux, n'est-ce-pas ? Et si désespérant...  
Ghost : Donc si je comprends bien... on peut considérer ça comme un pas de plus vers cette fameuse récompense, non ?  
Monokuma : Je vais vous expliquer l'épreuve du jour ! Ce sera un parcours du combattant, divisé en relais 5x5, mais en équipes de deux à chaque fois. Ceci signifie que vous devrez désigner durant cinq étapes deux membres de votre équipe pour les réaliser, qui ne pourront passer le relais à deux de leurs équipiers que quand ils auront tous les deux terminé leur étape... upupupupu... en espérant que personne ne vous handicape trop...  
Tourne : Donc quelqu'un restera sur le banc... non ?  
Monokuma : Oui. Voici les différents rounds :  
1 – Course d'obstacles en plaine  
2 – Natation  
3 – Course d'orientation en pleine jungle  
4 – Tour du lac à refaire sept fois, puis course en direction du haut de la falaise (ligne droite)  
5 – Saut depuis le haut de la falaise, puis franchir la ligne d'arrivée avec le relais

Chaque équipe se réunit pour désigner qui s'occuperait de faire quoi.

Ghost : Bon, déjà on est tous d'accord pour écarter Leslie ?  
Toady : Euh... tu rigoles ! Elle est super forte !  
Tourne : En effet... regarde. Leslie, si on gagne l'épreuve, on remportera un super festin ! ^^  
Leslie : Nah ! Je boude. Je ne me ferai plus avoir une seconde fois, vous m'avez déjà menti hier !  
Tourne : Ah bah... dommage... elle est plus maline que ce que j'imaginais... ^^  
Goth : Mais ça n'en reste pas une lumière...  
Toad : Je fais quoi, moi ?  
Goth : La course d'obstacles.  
Toad : Hein, quoi ? Mais je n'arriverai jamais à escalader les haies... et j'en passe ! Je suis trop petit...  
Edby : Tu devrais y arriver. Et même facilement. Il y a bien une autre manière de les passer.  
Toad : …

Roxas : Ecartez-moi, je ne ferai que vous ralentir...  
Franck : Mais je ne comprends pas. Nous sommes bien dix, pas onze, non ?  
Toaddle : Zzzz...  
Yann : C'est vrai. Il manque quelqu'un !  
Mehdi : Je tiens à préciser que je ne l'ai pas volé.  
Roxas : Vous pouvez aussi m'enlever du jeu, non ?  
Franck : Non. De toute manière, j'ai déjà composé les équipes. C'est trop tard.  
Roxas : Oh non...

Monokuma : Les équipes sont formées... upupupupu... elles sont très intéressantes. Les voici :  
1 – Course d'obstacles en plaine : Toad et Goth – Chama et Mehdi  
2 – Natation : Tourne et Sosso – Popo et FDY  
3 – Course d'orientation en pleine jungle : Ghost et Edby – Jerval et Pika  
4 – Tour du lac à refaire sept fois, puis course en direction du haut de la falaise (ligne droite) : Emo et Toady – Franck et Lio  
5 – Saut depuis le haut de la falaise, puis franchir la ligne d'arrivée avec le relais : Lezardor et Dario – Roxas et Yann

Chama : Quels sont ces pervers de rose n'ayant sélectionné que des filles en natation ?  
Lezardor : Lezardor trouve que c'est pas plus mal !  
Popo : Quel mauvais goût  
Monokuma : Upupupu... Toad, Goth, Chama et Mehdi doivent se préparer à aller sur la ligne de départ.  
Toad : Prêt à me faire défoncer... génial...  
Roxas : Depuis quand j'ai de la concurrence pour se sous-estimer, ici ?  
Toad : Je suis juste réaliste...  
Monokuma : Prêts ? 3... 2... 1...  
Chama : Tchoin !  
Monokuma : ….. FIRE ! Tous les quatre se sont élancés, et l'écart se creuse déjà ! Mehdi est très largement premier avec Chama, pendant que Toad est à la traine. Goth n'est pas mieux mais s'accroche. Faut vous ressaisir, les roses ! Quoique... la sorcière prendre une raclée, j'aime bien !  
Edby : …  
Monokuma : Les obstacles sont divisés en trois parties : le premier consiste à sauter plusieurs haies, le deuxième à passer sur une petite poutre et le dernier à ramper dans la boue, sous des cordes. Voilà que Mehdi arrive déjà avec Chama au premier obstacle ! … L'écart est tel que Toad a encore plus de 100m à faire pour y arriver... mais rien à dire, pendant que les deux rouges ont déjà pratiquement fini de ramper, Goth ne fait que de commencer, pendant que Toad donne déjà des signes importants de fatigue... attendez, déjà ?  
Toady : Non mais c'est pas possible !  
Ghost : J'ai peut-être fait une erreur...  
Edby : Non. Regardez.  
Monokuma : Quel retournement de situation ! Toad vient de largement distancer son coéquipier, qui prend la dernière place, en passant avec un temps record la zone consistant à ramper : sa taille, d'environ un mètre, l'empêche d'avoir vraiment besoin de devoir se baisser. Wow ! Chama et Mehdi semblent inquiets, d'autant plus qu'ils n'arrivent tous les deux pas du tout à passer l'obstacle de la poutre : Toad est maintenant à leur hauteur. Et... wow ! Toad passe du premier coup cet obstacle. C'est impressionnant !  
Dario : il est nul, moi j'aurai réussi en zéro essai lol  
Monokuma : Et pendant ce temps, Goth vient de finir la première étape du parcours. Les deux rouges, voyant la situation se renverser en leur défaveur, semblent de plus en plus énervés. Ils n'arrivent pas à se concentrer et à passer la poutre... plus loin, Toad passe sous les haies : encore une fois, sa taille l'empêche de devoir sauter. Toad a donc... déjà terminé. Mais malheureusement, il se doit toujours d'attendre Goth, lui aussi maintenant en difficulté sur la poutre.  
Tourne : Tu as été impressionnant, Toad ! Bravo ! ^^  
Toad : Ah, euh... merci ?  
Monokuma : Ça passe pour Chama ! Et il arrive à passer également en un rien de temps les haies, pour des raisons inversées à Toad : sa grande taille, quasimment deux mètres, l'empêche d'avoir réellement besoin de sauter...

[Portrait de Chama]

Chama est un humain, blond aux yeux bleus (et donc militant fasciste... wait). D'une grande taille, d'un poids juste normal, il est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « enfant de bourgeois » détestant perdre et venu sur Total Drama pour et uniquement le goût du défi. Réputé pour ses goûts de luxe, et, dans tous les sens du terme, est une véritable...

Chama : TCHOIN !

*Gros plan de la caméra sur Chama s'épilant les jambes*

[Portrait de Chama]

Monokuma : Voilà que Goth et Mehdi passent à leur tour le challenge de la poutre. Rien à dire sur les haies : ils se valent, et arrivent au même moment ! Alors que c'était si mal engagé pour les roses, voilà les deux équipes au coude à coude pour commencer la natation... natation sur laquelle tous les concurrents se valent ! Si l'on excepte Popo... qui semble avoir vu Jerval attendre au loin pour la troisième étape de cette course...  
Popo : JEEERVAL ! Tu as vu mon maillot de bain ?  
Jerval : Désolé, celui de Tourne m'en empêche !  
Popo : Tes goûts sont très étranges... mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime mon amour  
Monokuma : Et... Popo vient déjà d'arriver, et en profite pour sauter sur le pauvre Jerval... et l'embrasser ce malheureux avant de partir rejoindre Chama, Mehdi et le personnage inexistant... que l'on appelle aussi parfois Toaddle. Rien à dire de plus sur le reste, puisque de toute manière, le classement ne chance pas derrière, et que Tourne, Sosso et FDY arrivent en même temps. Tout est encore possible ! La course d'orientation, sûrement la plus éprouvante, va probablement être décisive... elle consiste simplement à retrouver son chemin dans la forêt de Yoshi's Island ! Nos caméramans ne peuvent les suivre donc on les attendra simplement ici...

Pendant ce temps, sur la ligne d'arrivée, tous ceux ayant terminer ce challenge -ou n'ayant juste pas pu y participer- devaient attendre ici. Chez les rouges, Chama, Mehdi et FDY chuchotaient entre eux.

Chama : Je me demandais... vu que le conseil est tout de suite maintenant... vous êtes tous d'accords pour nominer Franck ?  
Mehdi : Oui, bien sûr ! Il m'a volé le rôle de leader. Et il est bien trop autoritaire, vraiment.  
FDY : Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Il ne faut pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Et puis, cette histoire de riz est bien plus importante. L'on a prouvé que l'odieux individu ayant tout fait tomber se situait entre moi, toi, cher Mehdi, Pika, et le joueur inconnu.  
Chama : Je fais personnellement confiance en Pika, tchoin ! Et en vous deux.  
FDY: Ce ne serait donc pas mieux de voter pour ce joueur inconnu ? Plutôt que de virer le supposé leader. Le virer, même s'il est insupportable, ce serait aussi faire tomber notre tribu un peu dans l'anarchie, voyons.  
Chama : Tchoooin...

[Parloir]

Chama : Il vient de creuser sa tombe !  
Mehdi : De toute manière, la stratégie, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Autant avancer au jour le jour. Comme moi dans ma vie ! Quand je veux voler quelque chose, je le décide pas plusieurs semaines à l'avance mais selon mes émotions. On devrait tous prendre exemple sur moi, hein !

[Parloir]

Monokuma : Et voilà que le premier joueur arrive... il s'agit de Pika ! Suivi de près par Ghost, qui semble l'avoir totalement suivi... il reste donc Edby et Jerval et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut bien se passer à l'intérieur de cette forêt... comme quoi, la déforestation peut aussi avoir du bien, upupupupu...  
Bruit de forêt : HAAAAN HAAN... HAN !  
Popo : Jerval ! Espèce de sale... infidèle  
Pika : Je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues par là... mais sache que ce n'est probablement que un singe.  
Dario : MDR  
Monokuma : Oh ! C'est maintenant au tour de Jerval d'arriver... ha ha ! Incroyable mais vrai ! La folle dingue de sorcière prend une raclée... bien fait !  
Popo : J'ai toujours cru en toi mon amour  
Toady : Je vais me le faire, cet ours !  
Monokuma : Et voilà enfin cette racaille d'Edby qui arrive... mais Franck et Lio ont déjà fait un tour du lac ! Ha ha ! C'est mal engagé, et Dieu merci ! Toady déchaîne toutes ses dernières forces dans la bataille et semble aller bien plus vite que les deux rouges : il est bien parti pour les rattraper voire les déplacer... ! Mais Emo est de toute manière bien en retard.  
Edby : C'était couru d'avance...  
Monokuma : Tous avancent bien, et désormais Toady est arrivé à la hauteur de Franck et de Lio, mais n'arrive pas vraiment à les dépasser. Sans doute semble avoir-t-il compris que c'était engagé... et tous les trois entament leur dernier tour pendant qu'Emo semblerait bien derrière... ou alors bien devant, j'ai perdu le compte !  
Goth : Mais il va se magner lui ! …  
Emo : Il ne faut pas brusquer un génie !  
Monokuma : Wow... Emo vient de quitter la zone du lac. Il aurait déjà terminé ses sept tours ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il commence sa course vers le haut de la falaise, mais se fait rapidement rattraper par Franck, Lio et Toady. Wow ! C'est extrêmement serré et les quatre terminent leur course pile en même temps ! Lezardor et Yann sautent immédiatement, mais Dario et Roxas semblent plus hésitants...  
Roxas : Si je ne saute pas, alors mon équipe perdra, ira au conseil et m'éliminera ! Youpi !  
Dario : vroum vroum le dariospace a peur de se casser la gueule  
Monokuma : Upupupu... Roxas commence à quitter la zone... que fait-elle ?  
Pika : Mais saute !  
Roxas : Non ca- NOOOOOOOON !  
Monokuma : Roxas, trop occupée à parler, ne vit qu'elle venait de trébucher sur un caillou et tombe la tête la première dans la mer ! Au même moment, Dario se décide enfin à sauter... Lezardor et Yann viennent viennent de leur côté d'arriver... Dario commence à nager vers l'arrivée, pendant que Roxas reste plantée là...  
Dario : le dariospace va gagner !  
Monokuma : … Au loin, Roxas ne vit pas qu'une vague commençait à se former et est prise dedans... cette vague l'envoie en direction de la ligne d'arrivée... sans qu'elle ait besoin de nager !  
Ghost : Mais dépêche toi, crétin !  
Dario : je fais de mon mieux fdp  
Monokuma : … Et... Dario vient de franchir l'arrivée ! Roxas et sa vague sont arrivés une seconde plus tard. Les rouges iront au conseil.  
Ghost : Yeees ! J'ai toujours cru en toi, Dario !  
Dario : lol  
? Jaune : Minute, papillon ! Il y a eu triche !

L'ours jaune montra alors une vidéo, présentant... Emo, et sa course autour du lac. Elle prouvait clairement qu'il n'avait réalisé que cinq tours, et non sept comme prévu, avant de rejoindre la falaise.

Monokuma : Une triche ! … Les règles sont claires, non ?  
? Jaune : En effet. Emo est disqualifié.  
Monokuma : … Et donc, par les mêmes occasions, les roses également. Upupupu ! J'ai bien fait de vous engager vous cinq...  
Pika : Mais donc... s'ils sont disqualifiés...  
Jerval : Ça veut dire qu'on a gagné ?  
Monokuma : LA VICTOIRE EST POUR LES ROUGES !  
Popo : Yeees ! C'est grâce à toi Jervachou  
Monokuma : Upupupu... que j'adore ce moment. Les rouges, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Les roses, vous restez avec moi...  
Dario : alerte monokuma va nous violer

Les rouges partent donc, et Monokuma conduisit les roses un peu plus loin en forêt, dans un lieu dans lequel se trouvait onze bouts de bois. Monokuma invita chacun à s'asseoir, puis de partir dans une petite cabine derrière lui pour écrire leur vote...

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○  
Rose (11)  
Sosso - Toady - Ghost - Leslie – Goth – Tourne - Toad - Emo - Edby - Lezardor - Dario

Monokuma : Bien, je vous invite à tous, chacun votre tour, partir aller voter dans cette petite cabine pour la personne que vous souhaitez voir partir...  
Lezardor : Lezardor pensait que c'était pour décider du gagnant de l'aventure. Lezardor est très choqué !  
Toady : Tu n'es pas sérieux ?  
Monokuma : … Et les deux personnes avec le plus de voix seront nominés par le public, et l'un des deux sera game over après le vote du public ! Alors, allez-y, vous pouvez y aller.

Chacun partit alors voter pour la personne qu'ils souhaitent nominer (ou faire gagner l'aventure, dépendamment du point de vue...). Toad avait ouvert le vote, Edby l'avait clôturé.

Dario : comme au lit xd  
Toady : Hein ?  
Dario : non rien  
Monokuma : … Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous obtiendrez ce merveilleux marshmallow d'immunité, signifiant que vous ne serez pas mis en danger par la nomination et donc le choix de l'éliminé du public. Vous êtes prêts ?  
Dario : non  
Monokuma : On commence. Le premier marshmallow va à... Toady !  
Toady : C'est un signe ! Je suis déjà le grand gagnant.  
Monokuma : Sont également sauvés... Goth et Tourne.  
Tourne : Yeeeah ! ^^  
Monokuma : A mon grand étonnement, Dario... ainsi que Ghost.  
Dario : vous avez de la chance hein  
Monokuma : On continue... upupupu... Toad, Lezardor...  
Lezardor : Lezardor n'a pas gagné l'aventure !  
Toady : Mais on ne vote pas pour la victoire de quelqu'un mais pour la défaite d'un d'entre nous, en fait...  
Lezardor : Lezardor pense que le premier éliminé devrait se taire.  
Monokuma : Il reste quatre personnes : Sosso, Leslie, Emo et Edby. Trois avec Sosso qui est également sauvée.  
Sosso : Nooon ! Moi aussi j'ai pas gagné l'aventure !  
Toady : Vous êtes tous très inquiétants ici...  
Monokuma : Il reste Emo, et sa triche lors de l'épreuve d'immunité...  
Emo : Enfoiré !  
Monokuma : … Edby, qui... hum... fait juste très peur...  
Edby : …  
Monokuma : … Et Leslie, l'erreur de casting. Deux d'entre vous seront nominés ce soir. Et le dernier sauf, ou la dernière, sera...  
Leslie : Pfff... aboule... je n'aurai jamais pu voir ce festin géant, c'est ça ?!  
Monokuma : … Tu auras tout le temps de voir ce repas (inexistant) puisque... Leslie, tu es également sauvée. Les jeux sont donc faits !  
Leslie : Cool ! *mange le marshmallow et rote*

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○  
Sosso : Je vote contre SOSSO ! ^^  
Toady : Sans hésitation aucune, je vote contre DARIO. Vous voulez vraiment que j'ai à justifier ?  
Ghost : LESLIE est un poids pour notre équipe, et dans tous les sens du terme... et puis, je suis sûr qu'Emo peut encore nous être utile.  
Leslie : Avec son chapeau en forme de champignon, TOAD me donne trooop faim... donc adieu !  
Goth : EMO. Lol.  
Tourne : Je vote contre EMO... bien évidemment... ^^  
Toad : Je vote contre EMO... sans commentaire...  
Emo : Je vote bien sûr contre cette enfoirée d'arabe d'EDBY !  
Edby : Je vote contre EMO car il sert à rien.  
Lezardor : Lezardor nomine sans hésitation aucune LEZARDOR ! Vive la victoire !  
Dario : vroum vroum edby est trop cheloue donc au revoir

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○  
Bombi : Voilà que ce premier épisode est enfin terminé ! Nos deux nominés sont donc, vous l'avez compris, Edby et Emo. Si vous souhaitez sauver Edby, alors envoyez 1 par SMS au 421669. Attention, n'oubliez pas que l'appel sera facturé 16 pièces divisé par le nombre de neurones dans le cerveau de dario additionné par 1. Si vous souhaitez sauver Emo, alors envoyez 2 par SMS au 421669. Sur ce, c'était Bombi, en direct pour Total Drama ! A la prochaine fois, pour connaître les résultats des nominations sur Télé Tchoin 69 !


	5. Episode 2 - Partie 1

Episode 2 : Première élimination (pour de bon), et la recette du désespoir éternel, ou comment dégoûter des joueurs d'une compétition

Partie 1

Jour 3

Camp des Roses

Après ce conseil, l'équipe rose rentra au camp. Si Emo était dépité et commençait même à montrer des signes de gentillesse (et oui, c'est rare), la nomination n'inquiétait pas plus Edby que ça, et même en fait pas du tout. Cette dernière avait un sang froid monstrueux en tant que sorcière. Quant aux autres, ils étaient plus heureux qu'autre chose de ne pas avoir à subir la nomination. En résumé, tout allait étrangement bien dans le meilleurs des mondes. Jusqu'à l'arrivée au camp, où ils découvrirent que...

L'abri était effondré.

Goth : Non mais c'est pas possible ! Personne ne sait construire un abri ici, en fait ?  
Edby : Hum... peut-être avions nous, avec Toady, Lezardor et Leslie, fait une erreur durant la construction.  
Toad : Mais... le problème, c'est qu'absolument TOUT l'abri est effondré...  
Emo : Oui. Je peux vous aider à le réparer, si vous voulez.  
Goth : Regardez-moi cet hypocrite... tu sais Emo, c'est fini. Le public n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à t'éliminer, tu sais. Retourne donc te reposer et prépare ton sac pour ce soir.  
Edby : Oui bon, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut le lyncher.  
Goth : M'ouais...  
Emo : Pfff... tout le monde sait très bien que le public M'ADORE ! Tout le monde m'adore, en fait. Vous pouvez me nominer un nombre indéfini de fois, je serai toujours sauvé ! Mwahahaha !  
Goth : On retrouve le bon vieil Emo...

[Portrait d'Emo]

Emo est un humain, originaire d'un carton de la déchetterie de Marseille. Il est grand, brun, et élancé, mais le physique ne fait pas du tout, puisqu'il a le don d'être considéré comme des plus insupportables et extrêmement prétentieux.

Emo : Un jour, je serai le maître du monde et vous serez tous à ma botte ! Vous verrez !

[Portrait d'Emo]

Ghost : Bon, ça suffit. Nous n'avons pas d'épreuve jusqu'à ce soir, et même demain, nous avons largement le temps de reconstruire cette... fichu cabane. On s'y met tout de suite, comme ça c'est fait.  
Tourne : Moi, pendant ce temps, je veux bien aller préparer le repas... ^^  
Goth : Et on mangera quoi ?  
Sosso : Des fraises, j'espère !  
Tourne : Huuum... non... du riz, mais cuit bien évidemment... ^^  
Toad : Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un fasse le feu ici...  
Edby : Je devrai peut-être réussir avec ma magie, mais il faudrait que je me concentre un maximum. Ce sera difficile...  
Tourne : Autant essayer... ^^

Finalement, l'équipe se divisa en trois : pendant que Tourne préparait tranquillement le repas et fixait les doses, Edby essayait d'allumer le feu. Tous les autres s'occupaient de la reconstruction de la cabane. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était à moitié réparée, jusqu'à ce que...

Edby : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
Lezardor : Lezardor trouve qu'on dirait un cri digne des films pornographiques auxquels il a participé.  
Toad : Plutôt des films d'horreur dans ce cas...  
Lezardor : Pour Lezardor, la question mérite d'être posée, en effet.  
Goth : C'est pas le sujet bande d'imbéciles ! Allons voir !

Chacun accourut en direction d'Edby.

Ghost : Euh... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Edby : J'ai subi une surchage mentale à force d'essayer d'utiliser ma magie...  
Ghost : Oh, ça va. Tu n'as pas dû avoir trop mal...  
Edby : Ignorant. Je ne sais pas maintenant si je serai capable de participer à la prochaine épreuve.  
Dario : t'as intérêt ou j'te défonce mdr  
Edby : Seule au monde...  
Tourne : Huuum... sinon, le repas est prêt... ^^

[Portrait d'Edby]

Edby est une jeune sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs, et à la peau plutôt claire. Elle porte une longue tenue rouge ornée d'une représentation de squelette jaune et noir. Sincère, mais aussi extrêmement froide, Edby représentait à elle seule tous les clichés que l'on pouvait se faire d'une sorcière.

Edby : …

[Portrait d'Edby]

Camp des Rouges

Chez les rouges, le retour au camp s'est passé merveilleusement bien, puisqu'en plus de la victoire lors de l'épreuve d'immunité, l'équipe s'est même offert un vrai festin de riz pour fêter leur victoire. Bref, il était maintenant environ cinq heures de l'après-midi quand Chama, Yann et FDY se réunirent devant le feu pour compter combien de riz il pouvait bien leur rester. Surprise : sur les cinq kilos de début d'aventure, il ne leur restait, en, rappelons-le, trois jours seulement d'aventure, plus qu'une somme absolument misérable d'environ... trois kilos.

Chama : Non mais c'est pas possible ! Comment... comment il peut bien nous en rester aussi peu ?  
FDY : Hum... c'est en effet désespérant. Si la perte d'un kilo peut être expliquée par une simple bêtise d'un vulgaire hypocrite de notre tribu, l'autre est insensée et inexplicable. Si nous continuons dans cette lancée, dans neuf jours, nous n'aurons plus que des fruits à se mettre sous la dent.

Chama et Yann se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. C'était eux qui étaient en charge, avec dans une certaine mesure FDY et Roxas, de la gestion du riz. Et cette gestion depuis le début du jeu, ils le savaient, a été catastrophique : c'était également eux qui avaient décidé de l'organisation d'un mini festin, eux et encore une fois eux seuls. Heureusement, personne à part eux ne pensait pour l'instant à réellement s'occuper de vérifier combien de kilos de riz il pouvait bien rester, car c'était bien trop long.

Chama : Je crois que l'on se doit d'arrêter de manger du riz... un moment...  
FDY : Voyons, très cher Chama, sois sérieux. Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas que manger des fruits pour gagner des épreuves. Il fallait juste faire plus attention.  
Yann : Mais quoi qu'il advienne, l'on se doit de limiter notre consommation, hein !  
FDY : Ceci reste incontestable. Mais en arrêter totalement ? Non. Et puis, les autres trouveraient ceci bizarre.  
Chama : Alors il faudrait juste limiter considérablement les doses de riz pour quelques jours...  
FDY : Oui.

Ce jour resta, en dépit de cet épisode du riz auquel les rouges auraient bien pu se passer, un moment relativement calme dans l'aventure, se clôturant notamment par... la tentative d'aller pécher à main nue de Lio, qui voulait montrer qu'il pouvait lui aussi faire des « choses exceptionnelles ». Il est inutile de préciser qu'il ne revint avec rien du tout. Et c'était bien suffisant pour qualifier ce moment de l'aventure sur le camp rouge. Il était vingt trois heures, et les deux équipes étaient parties se coucher.

Jour 4

Camp des Roses

Cependant, vers très exactement minuit trente cinq et quarante deux secondes, quelqu'un, ou quelque chose réveilla Lezardor, qui décida immédiatement d'avertir le reste de sa tribu.

Goth : Zzzzz... oui oui Lezardor, tu peux sucer ton pouce... maintenant, laisse-nous donc dormir...  
Lezardor : Mais Lezardor pense que nous sommes attaqués !  
Ghost : Quoi ! Attaqués !  
Lezardor : Bah... oui... Lezardor a entendu un bruit étrange !  
Tourne : Il y a beaucoup de bruits dans la nuit, tu sais... ^^  
Edby : C'était peut-être un serpent maudit. Juste un serpent maudit...  
Sosso : Hiiii ! Tuez-le ! Sortez les armes et tuez ce serpent ! Je vous en supplie !  
Lezardor : Lezardor est d'accord...  
Sosso : Merci, tu es mon héros !  
Goth : Hum, Sosso...  
Sosso : Oh ça va !

Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus. Alors, Lezardor, se voyant déjà héros national de son équipe, n'hésita pas une seule seconde et... sauta dessus, tout en se servant d'une branche d'arbre pour frapper cette chose !

? : NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS !  
Sosso : Hiiii ! Ils sont deux ! Deux serpents maudits...  
Edby : … Pour encore plus de désespoir.  
Emo : Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi avec le désespoir !  
? : Bande de crétins ! Je suis Monokuma ! En attendant, pourquoi avoir violenter à ce point mon caméraman persoooonnel ?  
Tourne : Monokuma ! Nous... nous sommes tellement dé- ^^  
Monokuma : Ne vous en excusez pas ! Je comptais de toute manière le virer. Vous m'avez arrangé la situation, je vous en remercie !  
Tourne : Ah bah tant mieux alors... ^^ (mais qu'est ce que je fous là, moi ?)  
Monokuma : En attendant... je suis juste venu vous chercher pour vous annoncer le verdict tant attendu (ou pas) de la première élimination. Et oui, à cette heure-là...  
Toady : Non mais ça va pas ! Déjà qu'on dort pas beaucoup, si en plus tu fais ton tricheur en favorisant les rouges en nous réveillant à cette heure-là...  
Monokuma : Il n'y a pas d'épreuve demain... bref, suivez-moi une bonne fois pour TOUTES ! Et Lezardor, arrête de t'acharner sur ce type, il est déjà sûrement mort de toute manière.  
Caméraman : Je... veux une augmentation... je suis pas assez payé pour çaaaa...

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Plateau télé de Télé Tchoin 69

Bombi : Bonsoir à vous, très chèr.e Monokuma.  
Monokuma : Bonsoir, upupupu...  
Toad : Attendez, j'ai une question ! Pourquoi Bombi utilise l'écriture inclusive pour qualifier Monokuma ?  
Dario : tu es contre l'évolution TOADBITCH ?  
Toad : Mais...  
Bombi : Alors Toad, tu remarqueras que nous n'avons aucune idée du réel sexe de Monokuma, donc...  
Toad : Ah bon, vous en êtes si sûr ?  
Bombi : Certain ! Et puis...  
Monokuma : Upupupu... changeons de sujet, si vous le voulez bien.  
Bombi : Ici c'est moi qui définie les sujets ! Heureusement qu'on était pas en direct d'ailleurs !  
Monokuma : Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Upupupu...  
Bombi : Allez, c'est parti ! Générique !

*Générique de Total Drama*

Bombi : Bonsoir à vous, et bienvenue sur Télé Tchoin 69 ! Ici, pour le direct, Bombi, pour le jeu « Total Drama » ! C'est aujourd'hui le grand soir, puisque c'est enfin là que sera révélé le résultat des votes. Alors, qui partira ? Edby ou Emo ? Les résultats étaient serrés au début mais s'est rapidement dégagé une majorité. En duplex de Yoshi's Island, nous retrouvons Monokuma à qui nous allons laisser la parole et l'équipe des Bouseux !  
Toady : C'est quoi ce surnom ! Pourquoi Bouseux !  
Bombi : C'est votre nom d'équipe, en fait...  
Monokuma : Upupupu... merci Bombi. Nous avons donc ce soir deux nominés ! Le premier, il s'agit du tricheur parmi les tricheurs, le loser parmi les losers...  
Emo *chuchote* : Regarde Edby, il parle de toi !  
Monokuma : J'ai nommé... l'abruti plus connu sous le nom d'Emo !  
Emo : Quoi ! C'est un sketch, c'est ça ?  
Monokuma : Et enfin, la seconde nominée, la... on ne va pas la décrire plus longtemps, vous la connaissez malheureusement tous, c'est... c'est... Edby.  
Edby : Hourra...  
Bombi : Très bien. Equipe rose, quoi qu'il arrive ce soir... rebonsoir ! J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser. La première... Edby. Comment juges-tu cette défaite ?  
Edby : Affolante...  
Bombi : Euh... oui, mais quoi de plus ?  
Edby : Elle fut affolante j'ai dit.  
Bombi : … Continuons. Goth, pourquoi pensez-vous avoir perdu ce défi ?  
Goth : Zzzzzz...  
Bombi : Peut-être que la prochaine fois, l'on ne fera pas ce direct à quasiment deux heures du matin, en fait...  
Monokuma : Upupupu... mais c'était censé les faire désespérer.  
Bombi : OUI BAH ÇA N'A PAS MARCHE ! … Très bien, avant l'annonce des résultats... une dernière déclaration, Emo ?  
Emo : J'vous en prie, j'vous en supplie, sauvez-moi ! Ceci n'est qu'une profonde mascarade pour éliminer le favori que je suis ! Vous devez faire le bon choix et-  
Bombi : C'est bien mais on s'en fiche. Edby... quelque chose à dire à nos télespectateurs ?  
Edby : Non.  
Bombi : … Accueillons tout de suite Arobaz, qui s'occupera de tout vous annoncer.  
Arobaz : Merci Bombi. Voici l'enveloppe des résultats... je vais l'ouvrir et-  
Emo : Viiiite ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! On veut connaître l'éliminé ! L'éliminéééé !  
Arobaz : Alors... regardez bien... j'ouvre l'enveloppe... je découvre les résultats, je les vois... puis je lis les résultats...  
Edby : … Il est tout le temps comme ça, lui ?  
Bombi : Non, il est dans un de ses rares moments de lucidité.  
Arobaz : Et les résultats sont... 83% des voix pour Edby contre 17% pour Emo !  
Monokuma : Ha ha ! C'est une vraie branlée ! Bien fait ! Mais du coup... ça veut dire qu'Edby reste ? Désespérant...  
Edby : Oui.  
Emo : BANDE DE SALEEES MERDES ! FALLAIT VOTER POUR MOI, PAS POUR CETTE SALE...  
Monokuma : Blablabla... c'est pas intéressant et on s'en fout ! Allez, bon vent !

La chaise sur laquelle était assis Emo le propulsa au loin, dans les airs.

Emo : JE ME VENGERAAAAAI...  
Lezardor : Et il s'envole vers d'autres cieeeeeux...  
Bombi : Merci bien ! Eh bien... voilà ! La compétition est enfin lancée, un éliminé, il en reste vingt et un, laissant un scénario de dix contre onze. Comment les roses vont-ils faire pour se ressaisir ? Vont-ils encore perdre les prochaines épreuves ? Vous le verrez... dans ce deuxième épisode de Total Drama !


	6. Episode 2 - Partie 2

Episode 2 – Partie 2

Jour 4

Camp des Roses

Les roses venaient donc de revenir de cette mouvementée cérémonie d'élimination. Emo n'y avait pas survécu et était devenu le premier joueur éjecté (dans tous les sens du terme) de Total Drama, ce qui n'avait choqué personne puisque de toute évidence, la plupart n'avaient en réalité pas assisté à cette exécution, et étaient probablement trop occupés à dormir sur le plateau. Il était déjà environ trois heures du matin.

Goth : Zzzzz...  
Toad : Bon, bonne nuit...  
Ghost : Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Camp des Rouges

Chama : Non mais c'est pas vrai !  
FDY : Il est vrai que cela commence à devenir extrêmement désespérant...

Les rouges avaient, hier soir, pendant que les roses étaient à la cérémonie d'élimination, fait une veillée autour du feu de camp en émettant les théories les plus farfelues possibles sur les nominés, l'éliminé et la suite de l'aventure, jusqu'à ce que Franck aille même à proposer une alliance en réunification. Cette proposition, même si tous avaient parfaitement compris qu'elle ne tiendrait pas, et qu'il s'agissait juste d'une tentative de Franck d'affirmer son leadership, fut immédiatement acceptée par la plupart des membres de la tribu, voire la quasi intégralité, puisque seuls Mehdi et dans une moindre mesure Roxas ont osé refuser ouvertement ce « pacte » : le premier parce qu'il ne souhaite pas tenir des choses qu'il ne pourra jamais tenir, et la seconde parce qu'elle serait de toute manière éliminée avant. Mais le réel problème n'était pas là. Le vrai, c'était que l'équipe s'était octroyé plus de 400 grammes de riz pour cette nouvelle petite fête. La situation était catastrophique et ne pouvait plus continuer dans cette direction... car en quatre jours d'aventure, la moitié du riz rouge avait été déjà liquidée. Une réunion de crise avait été organisée entre les trois « gardiens » du diamant de Total Drama : mais aucune mesure concrète ne fut prise, à part l'engagement de distribuer simplement moins de riz à l'avatar. Engagement déjà pris hier. Engagement déjà pris même avant hier. En somme, engagement qui ne tiendrait pas et ils le savaient.

Au même moment, Franck décida de prendre les choses en main et distribua à chacun les tâches urgentes à accomplir. Mehdi, Jerval et Lio se devaient d'aller couper le bois pour entretenir le feu et améliorer l'abri, le rendre plus grand et plus confortable. Ensuite, FDY, Yann et Chama devaient simplement s'occuper de placer ce que les trois autres ramenaient. Un travail d'équipe formidable, pendant que les autres étaient chargés d'aller chercher à manger. La cabane fut au final bien améliorée et le travail fini, chacun partit se reposer. Mais une personne supportait de moins en moins le statut de « dictateur » qu'exprimait Franck sur cette équipe : Chama. Enervé, celui qui voulait pourtant rester discret décida de partir s'expliquer avec ce dernier, alors en train de se reposer sur le sable.

Chama : Je commence à en avoir marre de ton comportement, tchoin !  
Franck : Pfff... comment ça ? Tu vois pas que j'étais en train de dormir ?  
Chama : Ta position de leader est insupportable. Tu n'es pas plus légitime que quiconque ici...  
Franck : Mais personne ne me dit rien. Et puis, tu es bien le seul à remettre ce statut en question.  
Chama : Mais tu ne mérites pas cette place et-  
Franck : Et toi, tu ne mérites pas cette place dans ce jeu pour oser contester mes ordres qui sont, on l'a vu, justes et audacieux. Fais donc un petit tour du camp. Tu verras si les autres ne pensent pas que je mérite d'être chef de cette tribu. Qu'on rigole !

Chama s'exécuta, et alla voir respectivement les cinq premières personnes qu'il rencontra : Jerval, Lio, FDY, Mehdi et Yann. Le premier, le deuxième et le quatrième décrètèrent que Franck faisait les bons choix au bon moment et qu'ils aimaient son leadership. FDY déclara quant à lui que le leader était de toute façon un non-débat. Mais la vraie surprise vint de Yann, son allié de toujours, à qui il a proposé une alliance pour justement éliminer Franck, qui suggéra qu'il était un « bon » capitaine d'équipe malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher. Chama est choqué par le fait qu'il est bien le seul semble-t-il à contester les ordres du libanais.

Franck : Tu vois ? Tu es seul. Ici, personne ne t'approuve.. tu es juste jaloux et aimerait être à ma place. Tu ne penses pas à l'intérêt de l'équipe, mais à ton propre intérêt.  
Chama : Je ne t'obéirai jamais. J'ai un minimum d'amour propre, moi...  
Franck : Tu insinues que les autres n'en ont donc pas ? Et puis, tu m'as bien écouté lors de la refonte de l'abri...  
Chama : Espèce de sale... tchoin !

En colère, et en ayant l'impression qu'on venait de tâcher tout son honneur, Chama quitta le camp, profondément humilié.

[Portrait de Franck]

Franck est un garçon très malin, très intelligent, mais manquant cruellement de stratégie. Grand humain barbu aux cheveux noirs, le plus grand ennemi de Franck est... lui-même : sa puissance aux épreuves et son caractère de leader pourraient, paradoxalement, lui jouer des tours.

Franck : Retenez bien mes paroles : je ferait tout pour gagner cette aventure. Ce jeu, c'est aussi mon jeu.

[Portrait de Franck]

L'équipe rose dormit à la belle étoile, après avoir récupéré le strict nécessaire pour le repas du soir. Que signifiait le strict nécessaire pour cette équipe ? Eh bien, cent cinquante grammes de riz et trois noix de coco.

Jour 5

Camp des Roses, vers six heures du matin...

Tourne : Hiiiii !  
Ghost : Non mais là c'est PLUS POSSIBLE !

La cabane venait une nouvelle fois de s'écrouler, alors que tous dormaient à l'intérieur...

Toady : Pour un jour d'épreuve en plus !  
Dario : c'est sûr c'est un complot de BOMBIATCH contre le dariospace  
Toad : Eeeeuh... du calme... tant pis, on reconstruira rien pour éviter de s'épuiser avant l'épreuve mais il faudra s'y mettre une bonne fois pour toutes cette après-midi...  
Edby : Je crois que ce n'est même plus la peine de faire quelque chose si c'est pour qu'elle se brise à chaque fois.  
Lezardor : Lezardor approuve ! Lezardor préfère dormir à la belle étoile !  
Goth : De toute manière, on n'a plus vraiment le choix maintenant. La bouteille ne va plus tarder et devrait arriver dans trois ou quatre heures.  
Tourne : J'approuve... tant pis... ^^

Ils se redormirent tous donc à la belle étoile, tranquillement. Tous ? Non. Tourne, Sosso et Toad n'avaient pas réussi à trouver le sommeil et Leslie, partie en forêt chercher à manger.

Toad : Bouteille à la mer ! Réveillez-vous !  
Tourne : … Quoi, déjà ? Je sens que cette épreuve va être une vraie catastrophe.  
Toady : Une de plus, une de moins, hein...  
Toad : Alors...  
« Bon appétit !  
PS : Rendez-vous à la cabane au centre de l'île principale, bande de losers ! »  
Ghost : Une cabane ? Où ça ?!  
Toady : Laisse tomber...

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Epreuve de Confort N°2 – Centre de l'île

Rouge (11)  
FDY – Franck – Lio - Roxas - Yann - Pika - Mehdi - Popo - Toaddle - Jerval - Chama

Rose (10)  
Sosso - Toady - Ghost - Leslie – Goth – Tourne - Toad - Edby - Lezardor - Dario

Monokuma : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour cette deuxième épreuve d'immunité. Et comme vous avez pu le voir les rouges, c'est Emo qui a quitté l'aventure. Nous allons donc devoir procéder à un tirage au sort pour désigner l'un d'entre vous qui ne participera pas à l'épreuve du jour.  
Pika : Et avec des boules blanches et noires, je présume ?  
Ghost : Raciste !  
Monokuma : On avait pas assez de budget donc on va le faire de la meilleure façon qui soit. Alors... ams tram gram pic et pic et colégram...

(note de l'auteur : le tirage a vraiment été réalisé au hasard le plus complet)

Monokuma : … C'est donc FDY qui sera dispensé !  
FDY : Eh bien, tant pis... quel désespoir. Mais nous nous sommes habitués à connaître cette merveilleuse sensation.  
Monokuma : C'est bien mais on s'en fiche. Aujourd'hui, l'épreuve du jour sera animée par l'un de mes très chers Cubs que vous aviez pu rencontré avant-hier. J'ai nommé... l'ours jaune, Monosuke ! Upupupu...  
Monosuke : Hum... alors, bienvenue à tous.  
Toad : Hé,, ce « hum » est une marque déposée, d'abord !  
Lio : J'ose espérer que l'épreuve ne sera pas trop sadique...  
Sosso : Et moi qu'elle consistera à se maquiller !  
Monosuke : Vous êtes loin du compte, je la trouve même très amusante... huuum...  
Toad : Vous voyez ? Il recommence !  
Monosuke : Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... alors... l'épreuve du jour consistera tout simplement à... manger.  
Toady : On a déjà gagné avec notre glouton sur pattes...  
Leslie : Cool !  
Monosuke : Mais pas manger n'importe quoi... au menu... des insectes. Vers de coco, mantes religieuses, cafards, œils de poisson, larves gluantes,... et surtout, en avance, bon appétit !  
Tourne : Mais j'ai une phobie des insectes... *BURP*  
Edby : Moi, je les aime bien. Mais les manger risque de me tordre le cœur.  
Monosuke : Que c'est dommage... alors... l'épreuve sera divisée en deux étapes... la première, sur laquelle tout le monde participera et qui consistera à manger... quelque chose dont vous verrez bien, en une minute au moins... toute personne ne respectant pas cette condition sera éliminée de cette épreuve... mettez-vous à table.

Tous se mettent derrière une petite table en bois, sur laquelle se trouvait une assiette dans un tupéroir.

Monosuke : A mon signal... ouvrez.  
Tourne : *vomit*  
Monosuke : Alors... huuum...  
Toad : Mais il le fait exprès !  
Monosuke : Au menu... une larve bien gluante... à mon signal, vous pouvez commencer à manger... TOP !  
Monokuma : Upupupu... commentons. Tourne et Sosso ne regardent même pas leur larve, l'élimination semble immédiate. Miracle, tout le reste ose y goûter, mais certains recrachent aussitôt ! Quelle bande de bras cassés ! Leslie est de son côté la première à terminer, mais cela semble mal parti pour qu'à peine cinq personnes finissent en une minute... ah, Jerval vient aussi de la terminer ! Et ce n'est pas le seul... en tout cas, c'est déjà fini. Et les qualifiés sont... pour les rouges, Franck, Lio, Pika, Mehdi et Jerval. Pour les roses, ce sont Toady, Ghost, Leslie, Lezardor et Dario. 5 contre 5 donc... upupupu... parfait.  
Monosuke : En effet... laissez-moi maintenant m'expliquer la seconde partie de l'épreuve. Vous allez simplement vous affronter en duel... et celui qui mange dans un duel plus vite que son adversaire remporte un point pour son équipe. Dans ce scénario, la première équipe à trois points est victorieuse...  
Pika : Attends ! Avant, tu pourrais nous parler de la récompense.  
Monosuke : Alors... l'équipe gagnante aura le choix entre dix sacs de riz de deux cent grammes chacun ou un kit de péche...  
Chama (à Yann) : Il faut prendre le riz !  
Monosuke : Bien, c'est parti ! Premier duel... j'appelle Leslie et Jerval !  
Ghost : Bon, ça fait un point pour nous, je suppose...  
Popo : Suppopose*  
Monosuke : Au menu... deux cafards. Bon appétit !  
Leslie : Mais je suis allergique aux cafards...  
Goth : Oh non, pour une fois qu'elle pouvait se rendre utile...  
Monokuma : Leslie n'avale même pas un petit bout de cafard... pendant que Jerval les attaque d'entrée. Point écrasant pour les rouges.  
Popo : J'ai toujours cru en toi mon amour *SMAC*  
Jerval : TOI, DEGAGE !  
Monosuke : Deuxième duel... qui opposera...  
Popo : Déjà, c'est oppoposera  
Monosuke : Pas de parole pour les éliminés ! … Toady à Mehdi. A table pour un splendide œil de poisson !  
Dario : vroum vroum t'as intérêt à gagner ou j't'écrase par mon talent  
Tourne : Oh, tait-toi... ^^  
Goth : Lynché par Tourne... à ta place, je me cacherai bien loin...  
Dario : tg  
Goth : Mais euh !  
Monokuma : Mehdi gagne donc ce duel des plus serrés... les rouges sont déjà à un seul point de la victoire !  
Monosuke : Exact... troisième duel... qui opposera Ghost à Franck. Ce sera une mante religieuse. A table...  
Monokuma : Euh... wow... alors que Franck était bien parti, Ghost vient d'avaler sa mante d'un coup...  
Ghost : Voilà pourquoi on m'appelle le gros Ghost !  
Leslie : Quoooi ! Déjà, ici c'est moi la grosse !  
Monosuke : Deux points pour les rouges à un pour les roses... quatrième duel... Dario contre Pika ! Au menu, ver de coco... à table !  
Dario : VROUM VROUM LE DARIOSPACE A FAIM  
Monokuma : Et Dario, comme Ghost, ne fait qu'une bouchée de son ver pendant que Pika n'a même pas voulu y toucher... égalité parfaite !  
Ghost : Une belle remontada.  
Monosuke : Et donc, dernier duel... Lezardor à Lio ! Référence au tout premier repas, vous allez devoir remanger une larve gluante.  
Franck : Bon bah on a perdu...  
FDY : Voyons, tout est possible dans ce jeu. Tu verras, Lio saura gagner et nous remporterons cette récompense des plus exceptionnelles pour notre survie sur l'île et-  
Monosuke : A table !  
Monokuma : … Et victoire des roses ! Lezardor a littéralement écrasé Lio.  
Franck : Tu vois...  
Goth : C'est un vrai miracle... notre première victoire !  
Pika : Et aussi la dernière...  
Mehdi : On nous a volé cette épreuve !  
Monokuma : Allez les rouges, en tant que losers numéro un, vous pouvez rentrer sur votre camp ! On se retrouve demain pour du sérieux : l'immunité ! En attendant les roses... que prenez-vous ?  
Les roses à l'unanimité : Le kit de pêche !  
Monokuma : Adjugé vendu.

Camp des Rouges

Revenus défaits pour la première fois, les rouges rentrèrent dépités sur leur campement. Immédiatement, chacun décida de partir chercher à manger, sans que quelqu'un ne fasse un quelconque commentaire sur ce que Franck seulement n'appela pas une défaite, mais un « manque de victoire ». Toaddle, Popo et Jerval étaient seuls sur le campement.

Toaddle : Salut, Jerval...  
Jerval : T'es qui ?  
Toaddle : Un aventurier de cette équipe !  
Jerval : Je ne t'ai jamais vu mais pas grave. Que me veux-tu ?  
Toaddle : Eh bien... tu sais, je suis quelqu'un de très faible et épuisé mentalement... j'aimerai donc te demander d'aller me chercher un petit quelque chose à manger, s'il te plaît !  
Jerval : Hein, quoi ? Euh... oui, d'accord, mais seulement cette fois alors si tu es si épuisé.  
Toaddle : Merci bien !

Jerval partit alors en pleine forêt chercher à manger. Popo décida de ne pas le suivre et interpella Toaddle.

Popo : Je vois que Jerval a du succès  
Toaddle : Du succès ? Hein ?  
Popo : Par contre, ne pense pas à me le voler  
Toaddle : Te le voler ? Hein ?  
Popo : Jerval est à moi, nous sommes voués à nous marier, à avoir beaucoup d'enfants et une vie heureuse  
Toaddle : Ah, d'accord...

Toaddle éclata de rire et partit se prélasser sur la plage. De son côté, Popo resta sur le camp pour penser à Jerval...


	7. Episode 2 - Partie 3

Episode 2

Partie 3

Jour 5

Camp des Roses

Les roses sont donc revenus de cette épreuve. Chacun exultait d'avoir enfin de quoi se réjouir, chose aussi impressionnante que la vue d'une des sept merveilles du monde. Au final, la cabane fut une nouvelle fois reconstruite, mais son espérance de vie cette fois fut encore plus petite : elle avait tenu un peu moins de « trente secondes », selon Tourne. Tous étaient consternés.

Edby : J'en ai marre. Je vous l'avais déjà dit ce matin. Si c'est pour que ça se brise à chaque fois, autant ne plus rien reconstruire.  
Tourne : Je crois qu'on ferait vraiment mieux de prévenir Monokuma...  
Dario : oh ça va ça sert à rien si vous savez pas construire une cabane bande de merdes  
Toady : Dit-il.  
Ghost : On se remet tout de suite au travail. Mais cette fois, on ira chercher du nouveau bois. Peut-être que le problème vient juste de là... allez, hop hop hop !  
Toad : Vous voulez pas reporter ça pour plus tard ? Je ne me sens pas très bien et j'ai mal au ventre...  
Ghost : Non, on s'y met tout de suite ! Et si tu es vraiment fatigué, alors tu restes ici quand même et nous regarde.  
Toad : D'accord...

Finalement, chacun partit chercher du bois en forêt, à l'exception de Toad et de Sosso, qui ramena à la place de la... terre. Chacun revint un à un avec ce qu'il avait trouvé, et le déposa par terre. Jusqu'à ce que...

Toad : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Tourne : Euh... wow... c'était quoi ce cri ? ^^  
Goth : Aucune idée, mais ça fait peur et- LEZARDOR !  
Ghost : Franchement, Lezardor... félicitations... de quoi nous foutre encore plus dans le caca de Dario...  
Dario : hé  
Lezardor : Oh ça va, Lezardor n'a pas fait exprès !

En effet, Lezardor avait fait tomber un énorme bout de bois sur le pied de Toad, qui ne se sentait en plus de cela, pour rappel, pas très bien. La situation tournait à la catastrophe et la refonte de la cabane se devait d'être reportée... encore.

Goth : Vite, soignons-le !  
Dario : on peut le laisser mourir xd  
Ghost : Au pire... ouais... faut voir le bon côté des choses... on sera plus que vingt, ça fera un pas de plus vers la récompense...  
Edby : Bande de pervers ! On a un kit de secours dans la malle, on devrait pouvoir l'aider avec ça.  
Sosso : J'ai de quoi le soigner, moi !  
Goth : Et avec quoi ?  
Sosso : Mon maquillage !  
Edby : … Vite, bandez lui le pied.  
Lezardor : Lezardor bande aussi à la vue de tes seins.  
Tourne : On parlait pas de ça crétin ! Au fait... on pourrait pas appeler le docteur, au pire ? ^^  
Goth : Eh bien... l'émission n'avait pas assez de budget pour en acheter un... donc non, on ne peut que le soigner avec ce qu'on a.  
Ghost : S'il meurt dans ses souffrances, c'est qu'il n'était de toute manière pas digne de participer à un tel jeu. C'est tout.  
Tourne : Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir... ? ^^  
Ghost : Non, il va falloir l'amputer !  
Goth : Oh mais la ferme !

Edby servit d'infirmière à Toad pour le reste de la journée, la construction de l'abri ayant été suspendue un moment. Le soir, chacun s'y occupa une bonne fois pour toutes... jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroula cinq minutes plus tard, une simple question d'habitude.

Jour 6

Camp des Rouges

Toaddle : Bouteille à la mer ! Viens la chercher, Jerval !  
Jerval : Ah, euh... si tu veux...  
Popo : Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de ME LE VOLER !  
Toaddle : Il n'y a pas ton nom marqué sur son visage, crétin. Bon, lis moi ça, toi !  
Jerval : Alors...  
« Rendez-vous au restaurant Champignon, situé au centre de l'île.  
PS : Oui, je n'avais pas d'inspi... »

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Epreuve d'Immunité N°2 – Restaurant Champignon

Rouge (11)  
FDY – Franck – Lio - Roxas - Yann - Pika - Mehdi - Popo - Toaddle - Jerval - Chama

Rose (10)  
Sosso - Toady - Ghost - Leslie – Goth – Tourne - Toad - Edby - Lezardor - Dario

Les deux équipes se retrouvèrent. Cette fois, Monokuma était accompagné de deux ours : la rose et le vert, répondant aux noms de Monofunny et Monodam.

Monokuma : Bonjour, bonjour... j'espère que vous mangez bien sur vos îles respectives...  
Chama : Tu te moques de nous, sale tchoin ?  
Toady : Chez nous, Leslie mange tout, donc bon...  
Leslie : Même pô vrai !  
Monokuma : Hum... upupupu... aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez pas à manger quoi que ce soit, en fait...  
Tous : YEEEAH !  
Leslie : NOOOOON !  
Monokuma : … Car aujourd'hui, vous devrez cuisiner, avec tous les objets que vous trouverez dans deux cuisines de ce restaurant. Vous aurez deux heures pour ce faire... upupupu... à la fin de ces deux heures, vous ferez goûter ce que vous avez préparé à mes deux assistants... et à moi-même ! Je vais me régaler ! Vous avez intérêt à bien réussir, upupupu...  
Pika : Espèce d'enflure !  
Monokuma : Parce que je ne veux pas me faire empoisonner, voyons ! … Et ce seront ces deux assistants qui décideront quelle équipe aura préparé le pire repas : c'est cette dernière qui ira au conseil pour éliminer un de ses membres. En attendant, sachez que Toad est dispensé de toute épreuve pour sa... blessure.  
Toady : Mais c'est injuste ! On est neuf, ils sont onze...  
Monokuma : Pas mon problème ! Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin, upupupu...

(petite liste des recettes et ingrédients ici : wikis-soluce-astuces/recettes-de-gout-t/212139 )

Chama : Je suis sûr que je peux vous faire un repas INOUBLIABLE. N'oubliez pas que je suis cuisinier !  
Pika : T'étais pas coiffeur... ?  
Chama : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tchoin !  
Lio : Bon, on se met au travail ?  
Yann : Oh mon dieu ! Il a parlé !  
Jerval : Il a raison. Allons-y.  
Yann : Mais il a parlé !  
Jerval : TAIT-TOI !  
Popo : Wow, que tu t'énerves vite mon amour...

Tourne : Je suis sûre que nous avons les moyens de cuisiner un cookie ! Tout le monde aime les cookies, après tout ! ^^  
Ghost : Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?  
Tourne : C'est la question... LA question... ^^  
Ghost : D'accord, quelqu'un a une idée, sinon ?

Blanc total.

Ghost : En fait, personne ne sait comment cuisiner ici, non ? Même toi, Leslie... ?  
Leslie : Moi, je sers d'aspirateur, pas de chef cuistot !  
Tourne : Bon... fouillons toute cette fichu cuisine... on trouvera bien quelque chose... allons-y... ^^

Quelques secondes plus tard...

Goth : J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! C'est... un champi séché ?  
Ghost : Beurk ! Ça sert à rien, et en plus c'est moche.  
Toady : On parle pas de Dario, hein...  
Dario : tg fdp  
Ghost : Jette ce truc !  
Goth : Mais ça pourrait nous serv-

Trop tard. Ghost prit des mains le pauvre champignon, et le jeta par la fenêtre, au loin. Silence total. Goth était remonté, mais préféra ne rien dire pour éviter la polémique.

Les rouges avaient -comme d'habitude- bien plus avancé. Ils avaient réuni tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur une table et commençaient à faire le tri.

Franck : Bon, alors...  
Lio : Que voulez-vous choisir, monseigneur Franck ?  
Chama : Non mais ça va pas bien ce culte de la personnalité !  
Lio : Tais-toi, vil infidèle ! Je suis le soumis de maître Franck et fier de l'être !  
Pika : C'est inquiétant, en tout cas.  
Franck : Grrr...  
Chama : Alors, je pense qu'on devrait personnellement prendre ça et-  
Franck : SILENCE ! C'est moi qui décide, ici !  
Chama : …

[Parloir]

Chama : A force de vouloir tout commander, Franck va, je l'espère, être viré du leadership de cette équipe et peut-être même de la compétition. C'est ce qui va se passer s'il continue, je ne peux donc avec du recul que vivement l'encourager à continuer...

[Parloir]

Après réflexion, les roses avaient de leur côté décider de se diviser en groupes de trois pour être plus efficaces. D'un côté, Edby, Sosso et Goth triaient les ingrédients trouvés, alors que Tourne et Ghost épluchaient et préparaient les repas pour permettre la cuisson, dont Toady, Lezardor et Leslie se chargeait. Quant à Dario... celui-ci travaillait seul de son côté pour « créer de lui-même des objets intéressants ».

Goth : Hum... Edby, je me demande, pourrais-tu ne pas tout simplement utiliser ta magie pour transformer toutes ces Feuilles Koopa en... meilleurs objets ? Par exemple, en Poudragâto...  
Edby : Je pourrai. Mais il y a 99% de chance qu'elles ne fassent que brûler.  
Goth : Et pour la probabilité restante ?  
Edby : Qu'elles se transforment en feuille d'or. C'est à dire, qu'elles soient complètement incomestibles.  
Goth : … D'accord, donc on va éviter.  
Sosso : On peut utiliser mon maquillage, au pire !  
Goth : Arrête avec ton maquillage, toi...

Ghost : Okay... tu es prête, Tourne ?  
Tourne : Prête comme jamais ! ^^  
Ghost : Okay... donc... occupe toi de casser ces œufs.  
Tourne : D'accord... et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?^^  
Ghost : Je vais... hum... goûter ce sirop de miel ! Enfin, tester, pour juste voir s'il est comestible...  
Tourne : Ouais, ouais... (oui, tester, espèce de sale flemmard...)

[Parloir]

Tourne : Toute cette niaiserie commence à m'insupporter. Mais ce qui m'insupporte le plus, c'est bien Ghost : ce type est un danger pour la suite du jeu... ^^

[Parloir]

Toady : Pfff... on a presque rien à faire... juste à cuire ce fichu Champignon... quelle arnaque.  
Leslie : J'ai faim ! Laissez-moi le manger ! Priorité aux affamés !  
Toady : T'as pas intérêt ! Remarque... je comprends pourquoi ils t'ont mis là... pour éviter que tu bouffes tout pendant la préparation... le groupe inutile...  
Lezardor : Lezardor a lui aussi faim ! Lezardor veut manger !  
Toady : Mais dégagez bande de crétins ! Oui, Dario, qu'il y a-t-il ?  
Dario : j'ai une merveilleuse idée pour rendre ce champignon encore meilleur  
Toady : Et... quoi ?

FLASHBACK

L'on vit Dario, seul dans les toilettes de la cuisine, et récupérer une chose ressemblant à des excréments avec du papier.

Dario : lalalalala, c'est trop bon, yeah, yeah, yeah, la merde de dario, pour réduire la faim dans le monde, yeah, yeah

FLASHBACK

Dario : laissez moi ajouter ma petite touche personnelle  
Toady : C'est quoi ce truc marron ?  
Dario : rien mais tu verras, c'est vraiment trop bon  
Toady : Bon... d'accord...

L'équipe rouge avait de son côté bien avancé. Leur entrée avait déjà été terminée : c'était... un simple Thé Koopa, cuisiné avec une Feuille. Rien de bien original en soit, mais leur objectif était de rester focalisé sur le repas principal et le dessert. L'entrée n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

Popo : Sous l'océan, sous l'océaaan...  
Franck : Quoi encore !  
Popo : Non, rien...

Quelques temps plus tard, Pika, qui se révélait comme une pièce maîtresse des rouges pour ce défi, venait de cuisiner des spaghettis en guise de repas, accompagné de Mehdi.

Mehdi : Laisse moi juste voler une petite pâte, s'il te plaît negro.  
Pika : Euh, oui, mais juste une seule...  
Mehdi : … Woaw ! C'est vraiment trop bon ! On a gagné, c'est sûr !  
Pika : Et encore, t'as rien vu, c'est même pas encore cuit. On le fera à la fin.  
FDY : Nous volons vers la victoire. J'aimerai vous féliciter pour votre motivation, pour votre acharnement, pour votre-  
Mehdi : Ouais ouais... hey, regarde, je viens de voler ton nez !  
FDY : Hein ? Rends-moi mon nez, toi !  
Mehdi : Non ! Je l'ai avec moi ! Viens le chercher...  
FDY : Snif...

Monokuma : Upupupu... il vous reste vingt minutes. Magnez-vous...

Ghost : Bon, venez tous ! On a juste un cake aux champignons en guise de dessert, mais vraiment pas grand chose pour le reste...  
Toady : Tu rigoles ! On a RIEN DU TOUT ! C'est sûr, on ira au conseil...  
Goth : N'abuse pas non plus... on a... hum...  
Tourne : Une fleur de feu et des patates gelées, ce qui devrait suffire à cuisiner des frites gelées.  
Edby : Et en entrée, une... Feuille Koopa et une Feuille Zarb.  
Ghost : Et les deux réunies, on aura quoi ? ...  
Edby : On verra bien.

Après une dernière préparation, les roses obtiennent comme prévu en guise de repas principal des frites gelées, et... une sorte de carcasse de poisson et ce qui ressemblait à des épinards.

Toady : C'est... QUOI CE TRUC ?  
Edby : Un Cératé. C'est dégueulasse, je sais, mais on n'a plus le temps de cuisiner autre chose.  
Dario : vous verrez, la chose très spéciale que j'ai ajouté dans la tarte va nous faire GAGNER ! vive le dariospace !  
Goth : Attendez... et Leslie, dans tout ça ? Elle est passée où, elle ?  
Leslie : Je suis là... snif...  
Toady : Leslie... ?  
Leslie : Je vous en supplie ! Laissez-moi vivre dans cette cuisine ! C'est... toute ma vie ! De la malbouffe, des desserts,... LET ME LIVE HERE !  
Goth : Ah non, tu viens avec nous !  
Leslie : Snif...

Enfin, du côté des rouges...

Pika : Bon, allons-y. On a un Thé Koopa, des spaghettis, et une Tartopommes. Je suis optimiste quant à nos chances de victoire !  
Yann : Okay, cuisons tout ça, et on pourra ensuite les ramener.

Pika mit tout dans un four. Quand soudain... cela commença.

Jerval : Attendez, un four c'est pas pour les juifs ?  
Tous : …

Non, pas ça. Ça...

Chama : Hey, ATTENDEZ ! Pourquoi le four est aussi rouge... c'est pas normal !  
Franck : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Même pas le budget pour s'acheter un VRAI four cette émission !  
Pika : Ça va exploser !  
Chama : TOUS AUX ABRIS !

BOUM.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Monokuma convoqua les deux équipes. Installé avec Monofunny et Monodam, il appela l'équipe rouge qui leur présenta leur menu.

Monokuma : Alors... upupupu... attendez... c'est quoi, CE TRUC ?  
Chama : C'est... un thé Koopa... mais noir !  
Monokuma : Cramé, plutôt...  
Roxas : C'est pour t'empoisonner. Sale tchoin.  
Pika : Euh... ça va, Roxas ?  
Roxas : Oui, et toi ?  
Monokuma : Qu'en penses-tu, Monofunny ?  
Monofunny : J'en pense que c'est... NUL ! *vomit*  
Franck : Conseil, nous voilà...  
Monodam : … *s'évanouit*  
Monokuma : … Bien. Deux sur vingt pour votre thé, les rouges. Et... ça, c'est quoi ?!  
Pika : Notre repas principal ! C'est mon idée personnelle. Il s'agit de spaghettis... de Yoshi's Island ! Oui, c'est ça, de Yoshi's Island. Des spaghettis de Yoshi's Island !  
Monokuma : … C'est dégueulasse. Trois sur vingt. Next !  
FDY : Et pour venir, notre Tartopommes. Nous espérons que vous allez l'apprécier, elle a été cuisinée avec amour, et tout le monde sait que la chose la plus importante dans la cuisson c'est l'amour, avec une petite dose de désespoir...  
Monokuma : C'est... pas mal...  
Monofunny : … Mais la pâte est TOUTE DURE ! ET TOUTE NOOOIREUH ! *vomit*  
Dario : raciste  
Monodam : ...  
Monokuma : Cinq sur vingt ! Ce qui nous donne un total de... upupupu... dix sur soixante. Vous n'avez pas honte de nous proposer un tel repas ?  
Franck : C'est pas notre faute, c'est juste le four qui-  
Monokuma : Et vous, les roses ? J'espère que vous allez rattraper tout ça parce que c'est pas fameux fameux... upupupu... quoique... en voyant votre équipe... c'est tout de suite mal parti. Amenez l'entrée !  
Edby : Alors... ce sont des... épinards... avec du poisson... et voilà. Bon appétit !  
Monokuma : Oui, un cératé !  
Monofunny : MÊME PAS JE MANGE CE TRUC EN RÊVE ! *vomit*  
Monokuma : Zéro sur vingt ! Quand on croit qu'on a atteint le fond, une autre équipe réussit à creuser encore plus loin... et pour votre repas principal ?  
Tourne : Alors... nous t'avons cuisiné des patates... gelées. Bon appétit... ^^  
Monokuma : C'est vraiment trop dur !  
Monofunny : C'EST IMMANGEABLE ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE DE NOUS RAMENER CE CETTE CHOOOSEUH ?  
Monokuma : Un sur vingt pour la participation ! Alors... je crois que c'est plié d'avance mais-  
Dario : attendez, j'ai LE cake !  
Chama : On est dans la merde, les gars...

Dario amena le cake à la table des animateurs.

Monokuma : Wooow... ça a l'air promettant.  
Monofunny : Hum... miam, miam... INCROYABLE !  
Monokuma : Mais... C'EST BON ! C'est le meilleur cake que je n'ai jamais mangé !  
Les roses : Yeeeah !  
Monokuma : Je vous attribue la note de vingt sur vingt ! Et nos gagnants sont-  
Monofunny : Attendez ! JE VEUX LE REFAIRE CHEZ MOI ! QUELS SONT LES INGREDIENTS ?  
Toady : Hum... alors... un Champignon... un peu de Poudragâto...  
Dario : et l'ingrédient secret c'est...  
Monofunny : C'EST ?!  
Dario : mon CACA !  
Monofunny : HIIIIII ! *s'évanouit*  
Monokuma : … *vomit*  
Dario : bah quoi xd  
Monokuma : Je vous donne un MOINS 69 ! Les... les... rouges remportent l'épreuve...  
Jerval : C'était serré !  
Chama : Oui, oui... tellement serré... grrr...

[Parloir]

Chama : Attendez, ça veut dire que je vais devoir supporter Franck trois jours de plus ?  
Toady : … *facepalm*

[Parloir]

Monokuma : Je... les rouges... vous pouvez partir... les roses... attendez-moi une dizaine de minutes... LE TEMPS QUE J'AILLE ME BROSSER LES DENTS !

Finalement, les rouges partirent l'un à un. Quant aux roses, les stratégies de dernière minute allaient pouvoir débuter. C'est discrètement que Lezardor, Toady, Goth, Tourne et Sosso se réunirent.

Toady : Les gars ! Maintenant, c'est le meilleur moment pour éliminer... Ghost !  
Goth : Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Et pourquoi Ghost ? Dario nous a fait perdre l'épreuve ! Je vote contre ce boulet, un point c'est tout.  
Toady : Mais on a tout notre temps pour le dégager. Nous sommes cinq, les autres sont cinq, moins Toad, ils sont quatre ! Nous sommes en majorité. Nous sommes une alliance !  
Lezardor : Lezardor se demande depuis quand !  
Tourne : Je ne crois pas aussi que ce soit le moment, Toady... désolée... ^^  
Toady : Pffff... faites ce que vous voulez, je vote contre Ghost !  
Lezardor : Lezardor aussi ! Lezardor ne sait pas pourquoi on doit voter mais Lezardor te soutient !  
Toady : Très bien.

Et donc, dix minutes plus tard, comme prévu, Monokuma revint, et demanda à tous de s'asseoir sur un éternel bout de bois. Le conseil N°2 allait débuter.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○  
Rose (10)  
Sosso - Toady - Ghost - Leslie – Goth – Tourne - Toad - Edby - Lezardor - Dario

Monokuma : Upupupupu... bien... comme vous le savez, Toad est à l'infirmerie... il ne votera pas, mais personne ne pourra voter contre lui.  
Dario : c'est pas juste, TRICHE  
Monokuma : Vous pouvez aller voter... upupupu... que j'aime ce moment.

Chacun alla vota dans la cabine. Goth avait ouvert le vote, Edby l'avait clos.

Monokuma : Qu'on y aille rapidement ! Upupupu... alors... premier sauvé... Goth !  
Goth : J'en étais sûr !  
Monokuma : Continuons... Tourne, Lezardor, vous êtes également sauvés.  
Tourne : Ouf ! ^^  
Lezardor : Lezardor continue l'aventure ! Lezardor continue l'aventure ! Lalalala !  
Toady : Ah, t'as enfin compris le but du conseil toi...  
Monokuma : Sont également sauvés... Edby et Leslie. Vous le remarquez, vous êtes quatre, il ne reste plus qu'un petit marshmallow... CECI SIGNIFIE QU'IL Y AURA TROIS NOMINES ! Upupupupu !  
Toady : Quewaaa ? Trois nominés ?  
Monokuma : En effet... suite à une égalité lors des votes... DAHAHAHA !  
Ghost : C'est une méprise... une effroyable méprise !  
Monokuma : Campeurs, ceci est le dernier marshmallow du conseil. Et il va à... TOA-  
Leslie : ATTENDS ! Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps !  
Monokuma : De quooi ?  
Leslie : J'ai passé trop de temps SANS BOUFFER ! Et les épreuves de cette épisode ont été un vrai calvaire... devoir cuisiner... manger des insectes... même pas des vrais trucs, quoi ! Je ne peux pas continueeer !  
Ghost : Cool, on aura pas à se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit pour la cérémonie, alors...  
Leslie : J'abandonne ! Voilà, dans ton cul Monokuma !  
Monokuma : Wow wow wow...  
Leslie : Emmène moi à l'élimination ! Les restaurants me manquent TROOOOP ! A la limite, je veux bien aller vivre dans le restau qu'on a vu aujourd'hui...  
Monokuma : Je veux bien, mais à une seule condition...  
Leslie : Laquelle ?  
Monokuma : Suis-moi.

Leslie fut emmenée devant un canon géant. Monokuma lui demanda d'y rentrer, et cette dernière s'y exécuta immédiatement.

Leslie : Alors ?! Quelle conditioooon ?  
Monokuma : Que tu ne reviennes plus jamais... JAMAIS ! UPUPUPUPU !

Le canon fut alors activé, emmenant Leslie au loin, dans la mer. Que de tristesse...

Monokuma : J'adore ce jeu !

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○  
Sosso : J'ai rien compris mais malgré ce que m'a dit Toady, MONOKUMA nous a fait perdre donc je vote contre lui !

Toady : Je vote bien sûr stratégiquement contre GHOST.

Ghost : SOSSO est un fardeau pour notre équipe. Rien de personnel, mais elle est trop bête pour continuer. Remarque, Dario aussi, mais Dario est mon pion pour la suite du jeu...

Leslie : Je regrette tellement que... je vote contre moi-même, LESLIE !

Tourne : Désolée Toady, mais je voterai contre DARIO... ^^

Edby : DARIO. Sans commentaire.

Lezardor : Lezardor vote contre GHOST et Lezardor verra bien !

Dario : ghost m'a dit de voter SOSSO xd

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○  
Bombi : Wooow... avec l'élimination, ou plutôt l'abandon surprise de Leslie, le jeu avance, et nous voilà désormais déjà à vingt aventuriers... pour le meilleur, et pour le pire ! Maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Monokuma sera-t-il encore plus sadique ? Vais-je enfin servir à quelque chose (rt si c trist) ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain épisode de Total Drama, en direct pour Télé Tchoin 69 !


	8. Episode 3 - Partie 1

Episode 3 : Noir et désespéré, où il est également important de préciser que l'on ne parle pas ici de FDY

Jour 6

Monokuma : Upupupu... voilà que cet éprouvant conseil est enfin terminé... et avec une belle conclusion, en plus !

Toady : Pfff... c'est décevant... une effroyable méprise... juste, et uniquement une effroyable méprise !

[Parloir]

Toady : Je ne comprends pas. Dario ou Ghost auraient dû être tous les deux nominé ! A la place, Leslie nous a tous bien trollé... c'est une catastrophe ! Mais bon, qu'ils dégagent aujourd'hui ou demain n'est pas un problème. L'important est leur départ de la compétition, MAIS IL EST CLAIR QUE LE PLUS TÔT POSSIBLE SERAIT LE MIEUX !

Ghost : Cette équipe est décevante. J'ai tout donné pour eux, et voilà comment je suis remercié !

Dario : j'ai été nominé, je vais les défoncer un par un ces petits fdps, vous allez voir

[Parloir]

Monokuma : … J'aimerai vous donner des nouvelles de Toad.

Lezardor : Lezardor s'en fiche, et Lezardor se demande aussi qui peut bien être cette personne.

Ghost : Ah, il a abandonné lui aussi ? Ou alors, il est mort ? J'espère quand même que ça ira.

Tourne : Wow, Ghost, c'est sympa cette inquiétude pour tes coéquipiers... ^^

Ghost : Bah oui, il a pas honte de nous laisser à huit contre onze ?!

Tourne : … Ah... ^^

Monokuma : Euh, non... Toad va parfaitement bien...

Dario : laisse moi deviner, ce connard a fait tout semblant pour éviter d'assister au conseil, ce sale tricheur, il faut l'éliminer, et d'ailleurs il faut éliminer tout le monde ici sauf moi, je suis le seul qui mérite de gagner

Ghost : Même moi ?

Dario : oui

Monokuma : En fait, Toad n'avait que une simple gastro...

Toady : Même pas en rêve il revient sur le camp et nous contamine tous !

Monokuma : … Il devrait revenir dans votre équipe juste avant l'épreuve de confort d'après-demain. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire.

Goth : Attends ! On n'arrive pas à construire notre cabane et-

Monokuma : PAS MON PROBLEME ! Maintenant, suivez-moi, upupupu...

Toady : Quoi encore ? Tu viens avec nous sur le camp ?

Dario : beurk

Monokuma emmena alors toute cette équipe de bras cassés devant la plage de Yoshi's Island. Quelle ne fut leur surprise quand ils découvrirent également les rouges, restés là depuis la fin de l'épreuve d'immunité, qui constatèrent rapidement que Leslie avait été éliminée. Monokuma, sans que personne ne comprenait rien, se plaça alors devant les vingt aventuriers. Et c'est là... « que cela commença ».

Monokuma :Upupupu... je n'aime pas les longs discours... nous allons donc y aller rapidement (pour une fois...)

Roxas : Quoi encore ? On a enfin décidé de m'éjecter du jeu ? C'est pas trop tôt.

Tourne : Une épreuve surprise... ? ^^

Lezardor : Lezardor pense que c'est une distribution de muffins !

Monokuma : Vous êtes complètement hors-sujet... et puis, pourquoi parlez-vous donc ? J'ai dit SILENCE !

Edby : Théoriquement, tu ne l'avais pas encore dit...

Monokuma : Mais là je l'ai dit... upupupu...

Edby : Oui, mais pas avant.

Monokuma : Continuez comme ça et je vous élimine tous ici et maintenant...

Roxas : D'accord !

Monokuma : … Bien. Vous le savez, le jeu avance, et j'ai donc décidé de procéder... à une recomposition des équipes !

Chama, dansant la polka : YEEEEEES !

Popo : Du coup... ça veut dire que je serai plus avec Jerval ? :haplove:

Monokuma : Upupupu... en fait... si. Ou peut-être... pour commencer, j'en ai marre de vos noms et couleurs d'équipe absolument pitoyables... ex-KFC, vous êtes toujours rouges mais vous prénommez désormais l'équipe Killers of Hope.

FDY : C'est un nom tout aussi correct. Mais je dois bien avouer que j'appréciais d'avantage le nom KFC. Ce nom, je le pense, révélait davantage notre personnalité et notre cohésion d'équipe. Aujourd'hui, cela ne veut plus rien dire, et c'est bien dommage car-

Tous : ON S'EN FOUT !

Monokuma : Upuupu... quant à vous, ex-roses, vous êtes désormais verts, et êtes maintenant le Coulapic Ensoleillé.

Toady : Pourquoi un tel nom ?

Monokuma : Je trouvais que c'était classe...

Goth : Ouais bah tes goûts sont très étranges...

Monokuma : Voyons, cela résume après tout parfaitement la situation de votre équipe.

Edby : Il n'a pas tort. Ensoleillé en moins.

Monokuma : Maintenant... upupupu... je vais vous laisser dix minutes pour que chacun choisisse une personne, qui vous quittera définitivement. Mais pas d'élimination, puisqu'elle rejoindra l'autre équipe et deviendra donc votre adversaire aux épreuves, upupupu... les roses, ou plutôt verts, peu importe après tout, cependant, vous choisirez en plus un joueur de l'autre équipe qui vous rejoindra car nous rétablissons l'égalité parfaite à travers un dix... contre dix.

FDY : Mais voyons, c'est injuste.

Monokuma : Ce sont les règles ma cocotte, si t'es pas content, c'est pareil. D'autres contestations ? Non ? Bien !

Chez les rouges tout d'abord, la réunion commença avec Franck, qui cita immédiatement le nom de Chama. Pour lui, il ne pouvait plus membre des rouges car il avait trahit tout le monde.

Pika : Quelle trahison ? Il ne m'a pas trahi, personnellement.

Chama : Laisse tomber : c'est juste un sale rageux qui ne supporte pas la critique.

Franck : Ce n'est pas négociable. On vire Chama !

Chama : Ha ha, mais quel égoïsme très inquiétant...

Yann : Me concernant, je pense que Lio ne sert à... euh... rien. Je propose de le virer !

Franck : Vous vous moquez tous de moi ! Qu'on éjecte Yann de cette équipe, et tout de suite !

Lio : J'approuve.

Pika : Oui, mais ce n'est pas comme ça. Je soutiens fermement le départ de Lio.

Chama : De même ! (trop facile...)

Pika : Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?

Mehdi : Moi j'en sais rien, je vous laisse réfléchir entre vous les negros.

Jerval : Et moi, je veux virer POPO !

Popo : C'est pas fair play :haplove:

FDY : Hum... je suggère aussi qu'il est préférable de se séparer de Lio. Rien de personnel, mais je pense que Chama ou Yann nous seront plus utiles pour plus tard.

Toaddle : Je m'en fiche, je veux juste qu'on en termine rapidement pour que je retourne continuer mon bronzage sur l'île...

Pika : Adjugé vendu. Adieu, Lio.

Franck : Bande de... !

[Parloir]

Chama : C'est un revers pour Franck. J'aime. Ce jeu est trooop facile !

[Parloir]

Toady : Bon alors, on vire Dario, c'est bon, tout le monde est d'accord ?

Dario : non

Ghost : Hum... moi, je serai plus pour que ce soit Sosso...

Edby : J'approuve totalement. Sa débilité est affolante.

Goth : Edby ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Edby : Je suis totalement sérieuse. On a tout notre temps devant nous pour éjecter Dario.

Finalement, le débat partit à une vraie confrontation chez les verts. D'un côté, Dario, Ghost, Lezardor qui ne comprenait rien et étonnement Edby pensaient que Sosso devait partir, alors que de l'autre, Goth, Tourne et Toady suggéraient que cela devait être Dario. Sosso ne disait rien, ne comprenait pas grand chose surtout. Au final, Toady décida de changer d'avis à la surprise générale, et c'est à une majorité écrasante que ce fut à Sosso de quitter cette équipe. Pour le joueur qui les rejoindrait, le débat fut beaucoup plus rapide. C'est Yann qui fut désigné à l'unanimité, puisqu'ils pensaient que sa naïveté serait facilement exploitable.

Monokuma : Alors... upupupu... suite à un débat parfois tendu, j'annonce que Sosso et Lio changent tous les deux d'équipe... mais également Yann, qui rejoindra les verts.

Yann : QUOI !

Franck : Ha ha ! Bien fait, tarlouze !

Immédiatement, chacune des deux équipes rejoignit leur camp respectif. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la discussion, puisque la journée avait passée très rapidement. Les rouges et les nouveaux verts, fatigués, partirent chacun manger sans dire un mot, puis se couchèrent une bonne fois pour toutes. Yann et Lio protestèrent rapidement en voyant l'absence de cabane sur le camp vert, mais au final leur accueil se passa sans encombres.

Jour 7

Camp des Verts

C'est très tôt que la nouvelle équipe verte se leva. Il faut se dire qu'ils n'avaient, comme d'habitude, quasiment pas dormi, en raison de l'absence d'un quelconque abri.

Toady : Hum... alors, si j'ai bien compris, ils dépendent uniquement de Franck ?

Yann : Oui. Pour une raison toujours inconnue, la plupart des membres de cette équipe lui est complètement soumise. Peut-être qu'ils aiment ça, je ne sais pas. Par exemple, Lio il-

Lio : C'est pas gentil, ça !

Yann : Ensuite, Chama et seul Chama essaye de faire le rebelle mais ça ne marche pas. Nous étions... alliés, mais avec ce changement d'équipe je pense que tout est fini. Et c'est pas plus mal, je ne le faisais pas particulièrement confiance, honnêtement...

Goth : En tout cas, tu fais bien de tout nous dire. Et toi Lio, des choses à cacher ?

Lio : Baaah... je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser quelque chose si je sais très bien que Yann va tout vous raconter, de toute façon...

Goth : … C'est exact...

Dario : vroum vroum donc si on fait exprès de saboter franck aux défis ils perdront leur leader

Lio : Mais ce ne serait pas fair-play !

Toady : Non, pour une fois c'est pas bête ce qu'il dit. Si on essaye de se focaliser pour faire perdre chaque défi à Franck... ils l'élimineront.

Tourne : J'approuve l'idée... ^^

Lio : Mais ça se fait pas...

Edby : On est dans Total Drama, pas chez les bisounours. Si tu ne supportes pas le mensonge, alors ne reste donc pas ici.

Lio : …

[Portrait de Lio]

Lio est un jeune dinosaure, un Yoshi, de couleur entièrement bleu. Grand pour son âge, assez mature, il a aussi des valeurs solides lui ayant été enseignées dès son plus jeune âge. Considéré comme généralement naïf mais aussi comme un très bon allié et de confiance, Lio espère pouvoir tirer son épingle du jeu et peut-être même créer la surprise.

Lio : J'espère m'amuser... mais aussi pouvoir l'emporter ! Ce serait génial. Yeah !

[Portrait de Lio]

Toady : Bon alors... renonçons à l'abri. De toute manière, je crois que ça ne dérange plus personne de dormir dehors.

Tourne : Malheureusement... oui, même moi j'y suis maintenant enfin habituée... ^^

Goth : C'est quand même bizarre qu'on arrive pas à construire un abri !

Dario : pas votre faute si vous êtes nuls

Goth : Toi aussi alors, mais bon...

Dario : tg

Ghost : Vous allez pas vous clasher maintenant ? Pour rappel, je suis votre chef !

Yann (à Goth) : Vous avez votre Franck à vous, vous aussi, non ?

Goth (à Yann) : Oui. Il est irrécupérable, et aurait été nominé sans l'abandon de Leslie.

Ghost : Cependant... j'admets être en accord avec Toady. L'abri, non seulement, c'est pas important, et on pourra toujours chercher sur l'île pour trouver un endroit où s'abriter. Sous un grand arbre, dans une mini grotte,... les possibilités ne manquent pas.

Tourne : C'est exact... avec de l'ambition... mais aussi un peu de chance... on peut tout trouver... ^^

Lezardor : Lezardor pense que le ventre de Ghost est un abri suffisant.

Ghost : Et le ventre de Ghost il t'emmerde !

Goth : (Remarque, il a quand même pas tort...)

Ghost : Alors... je remarque qu'on n'a toujours pas utilisé notre matériel de pêche. C'est pourquoi, Lezardor et Yann, vous essayerez d'aller en mer pour le tester. Si vous arrivez à même pêcher un poisson, c'est tant mieux, sinon tant pis. Tourne, tu prépares le repas de midi, comme d'habitude. Goth et Lio, vous allez chercher de la bouffe. Et le reste, dont moi, on s'occupera de chercher sur l'île les endroits intéressants.

Yann : Ah ? Toi aussi, tu bosses ? C'est sûr que ça change de Franck, sur ce point...

Finalement, la journée se passa assez tranquillement chez les verts, pour une fois. Même si malheureusement rien n'avait été pêché, ils avaient pu trouver une bonne quantité de nourritures, dont même du manioc.

Camp des Rouges

Sosso : Donc, vous aussi n'avez même pas de maquillage ? Bande de nuls !

Toaddle : C'est en effet un produit de premier besoin.

Popo : En temps normal, j'approuverai, mais comme Toaddle est d'accord, je n'approuve pas :haplove:

Toaddle : Euh... ?

Popo : Tu es mon rival. Je veux tout faire pour t'éliminer du jeu :haplove:

Mehdi : C'est... c'est quoi ce combat d'infirmes ?

Popo : Réglons ça sur la plage ! :haplove:

Toaddle : Non.

Popo : Oh :haplove:

Chama : Bon, vous avez fini vous deux ?

Pika : Pour revenir au fond du problème... je pensais que t'étais qu'une sale blonde mais au final t'es sympa en fait, Sosso.

[Parloir]

Pika : Et même plutôt belle et intelligente...

[Parloir]

Sosso : Ah, euh, merci... c'est juste que voir Goth me déconcentreeeuh...

Franck : Donc tu redeviendras autant énervante qu'avant si tu revois Goth ? On sait quoi faire en cas d'un conseil, alors.

Sosso : Hé !

Franck : Bah de toute manière on est tous des anciens rouges... tu es la seule ex rose. L'équipe rouge doit rester aux rouges !

FDY : Voici ce que j'appelle un acte brûlant de xénophobie. C'est désespérant, vraiment.

Mehdi : Mais il n'a pas tort, negro.

Chama : Les arabes qui jouent les xénophobes, qui l'aurait cru ?

Pika : Attends Sosso, tu es en couple avec Goth ?

Sosso : Bah... plus ou moins... il est quand même vachement beau et gentil...

Pika : Tu savais que toi aussi c'était tes qualités ? Euh... pardon...

Sosso : Hihi... merci, mais...

Pika : Ma future fem- euh pardon, Sosso, ne te mets donc pas en couple avec ce gros cochon ! Il est inutile, sans intérêt, il est...

Sosso : Arrête ce cinéma, s'il te plaît, hiiiiii !

Chama : Déjà, c'est mon cri, ça. Il y a des droits d'auteur !

Franck se positionna alors au centre de l'équipe, et commença à parler, fort, et en articulant bien.

Franck : Vous pouvez pas la fermer ! On a du pain sur la planche ! Dès qu'on finit de manger, on ira chercher des fruits en forêt ! Vous n'avez pas à intérêt à chômer.

Sosso : Et toi, tu nous aideras je suppose ?

Franck : Bah non ! Je... m'occuperai de la propreté du campement !

Chama : Oui c'est ça, la seule chose dont tu t'occuperas c'est le test de la conformité de la cabane...

Franck : Oups, je suis démasqué. Mais c'est un travail éprouvant, tu sais.

Chama : Pffff...

Cette journée, à laquelle rien, ou du moins pas grand chose ne se passa, se termina enfin. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais les deux prochains jours qui attendaient notre petit casting allaient être les jours les plus effroyables, les plus mouvementés et surtout les plus désespérants de toute leur innocente vie... ou pas. Rien de bien notable, à l'exception qu'en pleine nuit, sur le camp des rouges, une personne se réveilla, et partit en pleine forêt... pour faire quoi ? C'était la question.


	9. Episode 3 - Partie 2

Jour 8

Camp des Rouges

Ce matin là, tout le monde dormait bien confortablement, à l'exception de Pika et Mehdi partis en forêt chercher à manger, quand soudain...

? : HAAAAAA !  
FDY : Euh... camarades, vous avez entendu ce cri ?  
Toaddle : Et dire que je dormais si bien... je vais aller porter plainte pour tapage nocturne vous allez voir ! Le seul moment que j'utilise pour regénérer ma peau, c'est quand je dors et en plus-  
Popo : tg :haplove:  
Jerval : Ça a le mérite d'être trash...  
Popo : Merci mon amour ! Tu vois Toaddle, il me préfère à toi :haplove:  
Franck : Vous voulez pas aller voir ce qui s'est passé les tourtereaux ? Vous vous occuperez de vos histoires de couple plus tard, crétins !  
Sosso : Il n'a pas tort quand même... pour une fois.  
Franck : Ah, voilà ! Enfin quelqu'un de cohérent ici ! C'est pas trop tôt.  
Sosso : J'espère juste vraiment qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Pika...  
Chama : Pourquoi Pika ?  
Sosso : Parce que... il est très gentil. C'est tout...

En s'enfonçant dans la jungle, c'est tous ensemble que les huit rouges tombèrent sur Mehdi, le pied coincé sous un grand arbre et de Pika, qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'aider à sortir de là.

FDY : Oh mon dieu... je suis choqué... qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
Pika : On était tous les deux en train de cueillir des fruits... mais cet arbre n'a pas tenu... et il s'est écrasé sur sa jambe.  
Sosso : Je crois que je commence à porter malheur... d'abord Toad, et maintenant c'est à toi de te blesser...  
Franck : Bah... on peut rien faire, franchement. Je pense pas que tu ais trop mal, non ?  
Mehdi : Tu rigoles ! On pensera à ça quand vous m'aurez sorti de là !

Après cinq bonnes minutes d'effort, et un bon nombre d'essais complètement ratés, les rouges réussirent à bouger l'arbre et décoincer Mehdi.

Franck : Bon alors ton pied gauche... tu n'arrives vraiment plus à le bouger ?  
Roxas : C'est injuste... c'est moi qui aurait dû être blesser... c'est sûr, je porte malheur...  
Chama : Arrête ton cinéma toi...  
Mehdi : Je vais pas pouvoir continuer en pouvant avancer que d'un seul pied moi !  
Toaddle : Franchement, il y a pire comme blessure.  
Mehdi : Et quoi, par exemple ?  
Toaddle : Un viol de Popo, par exemple. Ça te choque à vie...  
Popo : Quoi ? Au contraire, ça remplit de bonheur ! Jerval, tu peux confirmer :haplove:  
Jerval : Je... HEIN ?!

[Flashback]

L'on vit Jerval, endormi et donc inconscient et Popo, couché sur lui.

Popo : hotsex :haplove:

[Flashback]

Pika : De toute manière, c'est bientôt l'heure de l'épreuve de confort. Mehdi, tu viens avec nous et on verra bien.  
Chama : Oui... exact.

Et c'est ainsi que peu de temps plus tard, les rouges découvrirent une bouteille à la mer.

Chama : « Vous avez intérêt à cartonner ou j'vous défonce !  
Signé : Pas Monokuma  
PS : RDV à l'entrée de la caverne de Yoshi's Island les negros ! »  
Mehdi : Je vous jure, c'est pas moi qui l'a écrit ! J'y suis pour rien !

Epreuve de Confort N°3 – Caverne de Yoshi's Island

Rouge (10)  
FDY – Franck - Roxas - Pika - Mehdi - Popo - Toaddle - Jerval – Chama - Sosso

Rose (10)  
Toady - Ghost – Goth – Tourne - Toad - Edby - Lezardor - Dario – Lio - Yann

Arrivés sur place, les deux équipes découvrirent Monokuma, accompagné d'un de ses nombreux Cubs. Il s'agissait cette fois du bleu, plus connu sous le nom de Monokid.

Monokid : Yo les nullos !  
Mehdi : Yo mec.  
Monokid : Wesh toi j't'aime bien ! Par contre t'as quoi au pied ?  
Franck : Rien d'important. Poursuivez.  
Sosso : HIIII ! GOTH ! TU M'AS TANT MANQUE, KYAAAA ! OH WAIT, JE REDEVIENS BLONDE !  
Goth : Toi aussi, mon amour !  
Pika : (Snif...)  
Monokuma : Upupupu... avant cela, j'aimerai vous annoncer, les verts, que Toad est désormais de retour parmi vous.  
Toad : Salut ! Désolé pour le dérangement, hein ! Et merci pour tout, Edby !  
Edby : Hum... mais de rien, hein.  
Monokid : Ces retrouvailles me donneraient presque envie de chialer... OU PAS ! HAHAHAHHA !  
Tourne (à Goth) : Il est déjà lourd, lui...  
Monokid : Alors... si vous êtes ici, c'est pour affronter l'épreuve MALUS DE MONOKID !  
Ghost : Malus ? Késako ?  
FDY : Un malus c'est une majoration d'une prime d'assurance automobile en fonction du nombre d'accidents survenus annuellement aux assurés et dans lesquels leur responsabilité se trouve engagée.  
Pika : Et maintenant il fait son dico vivant... mais du coup, on sait encore moins ce que ça veut dire...  
Monokid : Le malus... alors... VOUS ALLEZ PLEURER VOS MAMANS !  
Goth (à Tourne) : Pourquoi tous les Cubs sont des cinglés ? Remarque, leur père n'est pas forcément mieux...  
Monokid : Une épreuve malus signifie que l'équipe perdante aura une pénalité !  
Pika : Mais, attends, et le confort ?!  
Monokid : Le confort ? Quel confort ? Il n'y a pas de confort ! Je ne suis pas un bisounours comme les autres, moi !  
Monokuma : Hum hum... upupupu...  
Monokid : Aujourd'hui, nous nous concentrons quoi qu'il arrive sur l'épreuve ! ET CROYEZ-MOI, IL VA Y AVOIR DU SPORT !  
Monokuma : Laisse-moi donc tout leur expliquer, upupupu... ils ne comprennent rien à tout ton charabia...  
Lio : Il a pas tort sur le coup...  
Monokid : Oh toi, LA FERME ! On t'a jamais vu l'ouvrir sauf pour te soumettre donc tu vas pas t'y mettre à NOUS FAIRE TROP CHIER !  
Lio : Pfff... mais pourquoi vous criez tous, ici ?  
Monokid : JE CRIE PAS !  
Pika : Si, tu cries, et même fortement...  
Monokid : MAIS JE VAIS ME LES FAIRE !  
Monokuma : Bien... donc l'épreuve... sur un parcours ovale long d'un peu moins de cent mètres, vous serez reliés les uns aux autres par équipe avec une corde, tout en devant chacun transporter des charges de deux sacs, de sept kilos pour les hommes et quatre pour les femmes...  
Franck : Sale sexiste !  
Tourne : Au contraire, moi j'approuve l'idée... ^^  
Roxas : Et moi pas ! Je mériterai tellement de ne pas porter quatre kilos mais le poids de Ghost...  
Ghost : Hé ! Je sais ce que tu insinues !  
Monokuma : Chacune de vos deux équipes vont devoir aller le plus vite possible pour rattraper la tribu adverse, et ce sera l'équipe qui touchera le premier membre adverse qui remportera la victoire à son équipe.  
Franck : Bon bah on a perdu. Merci Mehdi.  
Monokuma : Je n'ai pas fini... un candidat pourra abandonner quand il le souhaite cette course, mais devra obligatoirement remettre ses poids à l'un de ses coéquipiers...  
Goth : Mais c'est injuste ! Ceci signifie que l'on pourrait porter jusqu'à vingt huit kilos...  
Monokid : Blablabla, je n'entends rien ! Cette épreuve, c'est une épreuve pour les mecs, les vrais ! Pas pour les chochottes comme celles des trois derniers jours !  
Chama : Mais je suppose que tu ne l'as même pas testé ?  
Monokid : Blablabla, encore une fois je n'entends RIEN ! Mettez-vous en place !

Chacune des deux équipes s'exécutèrent, et se placèrent toutes les deux à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Chez les verts, c'était Lezardor qui avait insisté pour se placer en tête alors que Ghost s'était mis en dernier. Quant aux rouges, Franck inaugurait les devants et avait bien laissé le soin de laisser la dernière place à Mehdi.

Toaddle : Pffff, le terrain est tout boueux, comptez pas sur moi pour continuer longtemps ici. Jerval, tu m'aides, si je te mets juste devant toi ?  
Jerval : Euh oui bien sûr Toaddle.  
Franck : Mais t'es malade, qu'il se débrouille !  
Popo : Et moi Jerval, tu me portes hihi ? :haplove:  
Jerval : NON !  
Pika : Non mais défends-toi, t'es grand quand même, tu vas pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds !  
Chama : De toute manière, je ne suis pas sûr qu'avec ou sans Toaddle on verrait une grande différence...  
Mehdi : Et moi, faudra que j'abandonne tout de suite. Je donne mes sacs à qui ?  
Franck : Moi. Bon allez, on y va.  
Monokid : Vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux équipes se mirent immédiatement en place et commencèrent à tourner autour de l'obstacle d'entrée de jeu. Immédiatement, Mehdi abandonna, laissant ses quatorze kilos à Franck, qui tenait bien difficilement le coup. Chacune allait tout faire pour préserver un maximum de membres envisageables, et essayait de garder un rythme raisonnable pour les plus faibles. Rapidement, les verts avaient pris un peu d'avance grâce à la rapidité de Lezardor et leur supériorité numérique. Mais quelque chose au fond les ralentissait...

Toad : Ghost ! Tu dois lâcher, tu es bien trop lourd.

Ghost grommela mais finit par admettre que Toad avait bien raison. Après hésitation à vouloir se venger et donner l'intégralité de ses poids au pauvre champignon, il décida finalement de les attribuer entièrement à Toady, qui sur le coup ralentit grandement. Ce fut une très mauvaise décision, puisque les verts avaient perdu une bonne partie de leur avance en moins de dix secondes.

Monokid : M'ouais, c'est bien sympa tout ça mais on s'ennuie grave quand même... ah bah tiens ! La marée haute arrive ! Il faut se dire qu'on est à moins de cinq mètres de la plage... gwahahaha !  
Toaddle : Allez, hop hop hop, du nerf !  
Pika : Oh ça va, tu peux parler toi, tu te fais porter par Jerval !  
Toaddle : Mais quel hypocrite !  
FDY : S'il vous plaît... ralentissez, c'est bien trop rapide !  
Toaddle : Tout de même, si tu courrais aussi vite que tu parlais, je pense qu'on gagnerait la main haute...  
FDY : Quoi ! Voyons, c'est désespérant ce que tu dis, et en plus tu fais rien... HAAAAAAA !

FDY, trop occupé à parler, perdit l'équilibre et tomba en plein dans l'eau de la mer qui commençait à arriver. Il avait pris un sacré temps pour se relever et fit perdre du temps précieux à sa tribu, c'est pourquoi il décida d'abandonner pour donner ses poids à Pika, qui avait plutôt bien tenu jusque là. En plus, certains membres de la même équipe semblaient avoir déjà quelques difficultés...

Pika : Sosso, besoin d'aide ?  
Sosso : …  
Franck : Tu vois pas qu'elle est épuisée crétin ! Allez, on continue jusqu'à la victoire !  
Pika : Toi, tu me parles différemment !  
Chama : J'approuve. Quel irrespect...  
Toaddle : Vous allez pas vous mettre à vous battre quand même !  
Pika : Tu parles, toi tu fais rien.  
Toaddle : QUOI ! Je vous encourage ! Et en plus, je dois vous supporter ! C'est déjà bien suffisant.

Les verts, grâce aux rouges trop occupés à se clasher, avaient finalement repris une bonne partie de leur avance, et l'avaient même amplifié. Au même moment cependant, Toad, épuisé décida à son tour d'abandonner, ne pouvant plus continuer et étant à bout de souffle.

Lezardor : Lezardor veut le poids ! Lezardor est pas fatigué !  
Toad : C'était... ce que je comptais faire... de toute manière.

Et Toad s'exécuta. Peu de temps après, Tourne déclara forfait à son tour, et donna ses sacs à Lezardor, qui semblait, avec trente quatre kilos, toujours à tenir parfaitement le coup, et même à légèrement accélérer.

[Portrait de Lezardor]

Lezardor est une grande plante piranha de couleur bleu, mais également plus grosse que la moyenne. Il faut se dire que contrairement à ses semblables, habitués à vivre dans des tuyaux à généralement l'abri de la lumière, c'était tout le contraire pour Lezardor, un bon vivant. Cousin très proche de Flora Piranha, vêtu seulement d'un slip aux poids blancs et rouges, ses bras sont notamment des feuilles vertes.

Lezardor : Lezardor être très content de pouvoir participer à ce jeu !

[Portrait de Lezardor]

La situation était catastrophique pour les rouges, et l'était d'autant plus lorsque Roxas, tout en son habitude n'oublia pas d'insister sur sa nullité, abandonna à son tour et légua ses sacs à Jerval.

Jerval : Toaddle, abandonne, tu es bien trop lourd...  
Toaddle : C'est ce que je comptais faire !

Et Toaddle quitta à son tour l'épreuve, tout en donnant, sans aucune surprise, ses sacs à Jerval.

Popo : Je... ne vais pas tenir... :haplove:  
Franck : Toi aussi abandonne ! Tu es trop lent, et inutile.  
Popo : Jerval, tu me prends mes sacs ? :haplove:  
Jerval : NON MERCI !  
Popo : …

Popo fut donc le prochain à renoncer. Les rouges n'étaient plus que quatre : Franck, Pika, Jerval et Chama. Et encore, Chama et Pika montraient déjà des signes importants de fatigue...

Chama : C'est bon, j'en ai marre. Franck, t'as qu'à prendre tout ça.  
Franck : Non, ATTEEEENDS !

Chama lança alors ses sacs en direction de l'autoproclamé leader, qui s'écroula sur le coup. Les rouges étaient à l'arrêt et les verts approchaient...

Pika : C'est bon, on abandonne. Bravo les verts, vous avez gagné, pour une fois.  
Monokid : Et sans aucune surprise... LEZARDOR TOUCHE PIKA. La victoire REVIENT AUX VERTS... qui ne gagnent... bah rien du tout, juste le droit de pouvoir rentrer sur votre camp l'esprit tranquille.  
Edby : Ce qui est déjà pas mal.  
Lezardor : Lezardor est très content. Mais Lezardor demande à être remboursé, car il se demande pourquoi il ne remporte rien du tout.  
Tourne : Oh t'occupes pas, on a gagné et c'est le principal. ^^  
Monokid : Mais sans plus attendre... occupons nous de nos gagnants du jour !  
Monokuma : Et vous allez-  
Monokid : Tu m'énerves ! Tais toi donc !  
Monokuma : C'est moi le patron alors la ferme toi !  
Edby : Hum... si j'en crois l'alinéa d de l'article dix-sept page trois cent dix, durant les épreuve, le seul patron est l'organisateur. L'animateur n'a aucun droit sur les joueurs et sur le déroulement en général.  
Monokuma : QUOI ! Mais c'est-  
Monokid : Gwahaha ! Tu contestes le règlement ?  
Monokuma : Oh... pfff...  
Monokid : Assez parlé ! Alors... quel handicap pourrai-je bien leur refiler aujourd'hui ?  
FDY : S'il te plaît, cher ours bleu, pas quelque chose de trop sadique...  
Monokid : Tu rigoles ! Alors... aujourd'hui... ce sera... ah je sais ! BLOCAGE DE MONOKID !  
Chama : Tu aurais pu trouver plus original tout de même.  
Monokid : Alors, je m'explique... jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve d'immunité qui aura lieu demain à deux heures du matin...  
Toady : Quoi ! Deux heures ! Mais c'est injuste, je proteste !  
Edby : Moi, j'aime bien. La nuit, les chauves souris...  
Monokid : … Vous aurez interdiction totale de manger, boire mais aussi dormir !  
Jerval : Mais on va être fortement handicapés !  
Sosso : Oooh c'est bon, c'est pas la mort, on pourra toujours se maquiller.  
Mehdi : Le pire, c'est que ça nous infectera pour tout le reste de l'aventure...  
Chama : Et ça peut être dangereux pour notre santé en plus.  
Roxas : C'est pas plus mal, comme ça je pourrai enfin mourir alors...  
Chama : Quand même pas...  
Monokid : C'est moi qui décide et je ne veux aucun commentaire ! Maintenant, déguerpissez !

Camp des Rouges

La défaite était lourde pour les rouges. En plus de révéler un manque certain de cohésion, le malus était resté dans les têtes de tous. Sans parler du pied de Mehdi qui inquiétait, cette matinée c'était comme si le ciel leur était tombé sur la tête, une véritable inversion des rôles : les verts, autrefois en conflit perpétuel, semblaient en revanche voir enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Franck : Pfff... bah bravo, hein ! Tu l'as fait exprès Chama de me larguer tes sacs, j'en suis sûr !  
Chama : Démasqué.  
Franck : Grrrr ! Tu vas te faire éliminer !  
Chama : Ça, je crois pas, tchoin.  
Pika : Et en plus j'ai déjà faim, moi... la journée va être longue...

Finalement, vers dix sept heures, tous avaient décidé de se reposer en vue de l'épreuve d'immunité, qui serait comme annoncée en pleine nuit. Tous ? Non. Ils manquaient deux personnes. Mehdi, parti en forêt se reposer et pour pouvoir bénéficier d'une certaine tranquillité, et Chama, qui était « parti chercher à manger ». Etait-ce vrai ? Encore une fois, non. La seule que le blond cherchait, c'était le blessé.

Chama : Ah, te voilà toi ! Je t'ai cherché partout.  
Mehdi : Quoi, moi ?  
Chama : Tu n'es pas fou. Tu sais très bien qu'une majorité, si ce n'est l'équipe dans son intégralité va voter contre toi pour ta blessure. Il n'y a donc aucun doute sur le fait que tu seras nominé.

Mehdi grommela, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Sa nomination était quasi certaine et il le savait.

Chama : Je te demanderai donc une chose. Je pense que tu devrais être remis sur pied d'ici une semaine. En attendant, pour le prochain conseil... vote contre Franck.  
Mehdi : Hein ? Mais c'pas le leader, negro ? Je lui resterai fidèle.  
Chama : Pourtant, il semblait bien en colère contre ta personne... tu ne souhaites pas te venger ? Et puis, tu n'as rien à y perdre. Je ne pense pas que le comportement de Franck soit très apprécié des spectateurs. En nomination, c'est celui contre lequel tu as le plus de chance de t'en sortir...  
Mehdi : Je ne te fais pas spécialement confiance, tu sais...  
Chama : Tu le devrais.  
Mehdi : … Mais je suppose que tu gagnes un point.

[Portrait de Mehdi]

Mehdi est un grand humain, entièrement habillé de violet, assez maigre et moustachu et aux longues bottes brunes. Désireux de réussir, mais surtout de voler. L'on ne trouve pas de réel point faible à Mehdi, si ce n'est sa malhonnêteté légendaire. Pour Mehdi, tout ce qui réussit doit forcément voler.

Mehdi : Être sincère c'est bien, mais ne pas l'être, c'est mieux. Retenez-bien ce que je vous dis : c'est une leçon de vie et cette leçon doit et va se réitérer dans ce jeu.

[Portrait de Mehdi]

[Parloir]

Chama : Hum hum, trop facile. Vous voulez que je vous dise quelque chose ? L'arbre qui est tombé sur son pied, c'était moi. Je l'ai saboté la sixième nuit. Mais pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais exactement prévu qu'il tomberait sur un de mes très chers coéquipiers, ce qui l'affaiblirait et donc forcerait directement mes « amis » à voter contre lui... m'immunisant en cas d'un conseil. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à convaincre la victime de cet arbre de nominer Franck... m'assurant d'une nomination entre Mehdi, qui est inutile pour moi, et ce leader détestable. Ce plan est parfait ! … Quoi ? Il est digne d'une tchoin ? Mais je revendique en être une, messieurs !

[Parloir]


	10. Episode 3 - Partie 3

Jour 9

Camp des Verts

Il était une heure trente du soir chez nos bras cassés favoris. Tous étaient à l'heure actuelle parfaitement endormis. Il fallait se dire que les verts avaient globalement passé -pour une fois- une très bonne journée.

Goth : Zzzz... non, pars d'ici... vulgaire roi des fantômes ! AAAAAH ! Zzzz...  
Toady : Oui, zzzz... très chère... zzzzzz...  
Lezardor : Zzzzz... banane... zzzzz...  
Dario : huuum... *prout*

Une très bonne journée, oui... mais ils avaient oublié quelque chose, dont deux caméramans étaient chargés de leur rappeler. Ces derniers discutaient paisiblement entre eux. Le premier était un petit fantôme tout rond entièrement blanc. Ses dents étaient grandes, dignes d'un vampire et repoussantes, mais en avant tout inoubliables pour quiconque le rencontrait. Le second était un gros personnage doté d'un masque et d'une grande tunique verte, nous empêchant de voir une seule seconde la personne se trouvant derrière. Dans un autre monde, l'on appelait ces deux espèces un Boo et un Maskass, mais ici n'était pas le sujet.

? : Hey Robert, on devrait pas penser à les réveiller ?  
Arobaz : Déjà moi c'est pas Robert mais Arobaz ! … Mais oui, Eldriten, tu as bien raison.  
Eldriten : Mais pourquoi on devrait les réveiller ? Regarde, ils dorment si paisiblement...  
Arobaz : Ah ouais t'as raison ! Mais l'ours va nous engueuler si on le fait pas...  
Eldriten : On n'est pas assez payés pour ce boulot, j'te l'dis. Ça te dit on se révolte ?  
Arobaz : Mais on va nous disputer !  
Eldriten : Oh c'est pas grave, on est habitués à force avec l'autre fou... vas-y Robert, on doit préparer la grande révolution !  
Arobaz : Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler Robert !  
? : Mais c'est pas bientôt fini !  
Arobaz : Hein quoi ? C'est qui, lui ?  
? : Non mais laissez-moi dormir !Et « lui » a un nom !  
Eldriten : Ah d'accord monsieur Ghost, mais vous savez on était juste chargés de vous faire parvenir un message...  
Ghost : QUOI ENCORE !  
Arobaz : Oh c'est pas la peine de nous crier dessus...  
Ghost : MAIS QUEL MESSAGE !  
Tourne : Zzzz... arrêtez de crier...  
Ghost : DEJA, MOI, JE CRIE PAS !  
Arobaz : Bah en fait vous êtes censés retrouver l'ours dans la plaine de Yoshi's Island...  
Ghost : Vous pouviez pas nous le dire avant !

Après une longue transition, chacune des deux équipes se retrouva -enfin- à l'endroit indiqué.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○  
Epreuve d'Immunité N°3 – Plaine de Yoshi's Island

Rouge (10)  
FDY – Franck - Roxas - Pika - Mehdi - Popo - Toaddle - Jerval – Chama - Sosso

Rose (10)  
Toady - Ghost – Goth – Tourne - Toad - Edby - Lezardor - Dario – Lio - Yann

Monokuma : Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Cinq minutes de plus et je vous disqualifiais.  
Toady : Oh ça va, tu diras à tes caméramans d'être plus réactifs la prochaine fois.  
Franck : J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de nous avoir fait venir à cette heure-là… Et en plus, maintenant j'ai faim.  
Roxas : Moi, pas. Et puis, je ne mérite même pas d'avoir ne serait ce qu'un grain de riz à manger de toute façon.  
Ghost : Au moins, vous n'avez pas eu à vous réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, vous !  
Toaddle : Oui, mais vous avez pu dormir, vous. Et puis, c'est pas la question ! Ne pas avoir mes heures de sommeil c'est catastrophique pour mon teint, vous savez.  
Yann : Depuis quand tu fais ta précieuse, toi ?  
Toaddle : Toujours. Pourquoi ?

[Portrait de Toaddle]

Toaddle est un jeune Bloups originaire d'une lointaine contrée, le Royaume Champignon. Voyageur, fils de riches Bloups, il fut un élève studieux pendant ses études, mais ce temps est désormais terminé. Reconnaissable de loin avec son monocle bleu et son chapeau emprunté à un riche diplomate, le professeur Layton, il espère venir à Total Drama non pas pour gagner, mais pour se faire un nom dans le domaine de la télé-réalité et se faire davantage connaître.

Toaddle : Il faut que les téléspectateurs me voient sous mon meilleur jour ! … C'est important, vous savez.

[Portrait de Toaddle]

Yann : C'est clair que je ne l'ai pas spécialement remarqué avant puisque tu parlais jamais...  
Toaddle : Que nenni ! Je ne faisais qu'observer. C'est différent !  
Jerval : (Mais quel Attention Whore celui-là...)  
Monokuma : Hum... je ne vous dérange pas trop, ça va ? Upupupu...  
Arobaz : Coucouuu, on est là comme vous nous l'aviez demandé Monokuma !  
FDY : Je me demande bien de qui il s'agit.  
Ghost : Deux cinglés. Faites pas attention.  
Eldriten : Maître Monokuma, que doit-on faire maintenant ?  
Ghost : Maître ? C'était pas vous qui aviez parlé de révolution... ?  
Eldriten : Les temps changent !  
Monokuma : Quoi qu'il en soit... bienvenue dans le challenge du jour !  
Sosso : En pleine nuit quand même...  
Monokuma : Oui. Cette nuit... upupupu... vous allez affronter l'épreuve du rêve !  
Sosso : Gné ?  
Monokuma : Ceci signifie que... vous allez chacun devoir partir dans mon rêve à travers ce coussin magique volé dans le Royaume Koussinos.  
Mehdi : Placement de produit ! Le seul voleur ici, c'est moi !  
Monokuma : C'est le dernier joueur survivant dans mon rêve qui remportera l'épreuve pour son équipe, ou le premier à trouver le moyen de le quitter. Simple comme bonjour, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Tourne : Su... survivre ? Comment ça ?  
Monokuma : Vous verrez bien... upupupu... quoi qu'il en soit, je vous rassure. Si vous décédez dans mon rêve, vous reviendrez immédiatement dans le monde réel. Mais l'épreuve sera terminée pour vous.  
Roxas : Dommage...  
Monokuma : Oh.. dernière chose... j'ai dit rêve ? C'est plutôt un cauchemar ! Êtes-vous prêts ?  
Franck : Non ! On a besoin de manger, avant.  
Monokuma : Demande rejetée. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne nuit !

Monokuma s'endormit alors sur un coussin en pierre. Immédiatement, une bulle géante apparut derrière lui. Chacun y rentra l'un par un.

Lezardor : Lezardor a peur ! Lezardor ne veut pas rentrer dans le monde parallèle !  
Arobaz : Mais il y a des cookies !  
Lezardor : Lezardor n'a plus peur.

Psssssh...

Toady : C'était quoi ce bruit ? Et puis, on est où ?  
Goth : Dans... une sorte de souterrain ?  
Ghost : Bon les gens, ça suffit ! On y va et on arrête de parler ! On va certainement pas rester là à ne rien faire.  
Dario : ouui ! allons dans le rêve de la mort !  
Toady : Oh yeah ! (mais qu'est ce que je fais là, moi ?)  
Ghost : Avant cela, l'on devrait rester tous ensemble si l'on veut survivre.

Ghost regarda alors autour de lui, et constata que seul... Lezardor était resté dans son champ de vision.

Lezardor : Coucou.  
Ghost : … Je n'aurai jamais pu croire que le plus intelligent ici était cette plante piranha.  
Lezardor : Tartiflette.  
Ghost : Hein ?  
Lezador : Pomme.  
Ghost : …  
Lezardor : Banane.

Plus loin, les rouges se trouvaient dans des grandes montagnes remplies de neige.

Pika : Okay, je pense que l'on devrait s'organiser.  
Sosso : C'est évident...  
Pika : Elle m'a parlé ! Elle m'a parlé !  
Franck : Il n'y a pas que Sosso qui devient folle une fois amoureuse, hein... pffff...  
Pika : Quoi qu'il en soit, je propose de nous diviser en groupes.  
Chama : Je préfère rester seul, personnellement, Pika. Nous sommes dans une compétition, hein... et puis, entre nous, c'est en restant groupés que nous serons des proies faciles.  
Pika : Tu fais ce que tu veux, je suppose.  
Sosso : Huuum...

[Parloir]

Sosso : Je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais quand je suis arrivée dans cette équipe, j'ai tout de suite trouvé Chama bizarre. Serait-ce dû à une poussée d'intelligence ? Aucune chance que ce type soit honnête !

[Parloir]

Les verts s'étaient de leur côté entièrement retrouvés à la sortie de la grotte dans laquelle ils se situaient auparavant. Discrètement, Toady partit en direction de Dario.

Toady : Hé Dario, tu veux faire une alliance avec moi ?  
Dario : oui pourquoi pas mais je croyais qu'on se détestait  
Toady : Mais personne ne le devinera. Bref, fantastique !

… Puis repartit discrètement en direction de Lio.

Toady : Hé Lio, tu veux faire une alliance avec moi ?  
Lio : Pourquoi ?  
Toady : Pour avancer dans le jeu.  
Lio : Ah bah pourquoi pas, alors.  
Toady : Génial.

Goth : Hé, regardez ! C'est quoi, ça ?  
Yann : Ce sont... des bombes ? Mais elles font quoi là ?!  
Goth : C'est un rêve, c'est pas logique en même temps... mais je me demande comment Monokuma peut bien penser à ça, hein.  
Lezardor : YEEEAH, LEZARDOR AIME LA BOMB PARTY !

Et c'est ainsi que Lezardor lança toutes les bombes trouvées par Goth partout. Jusqu'à ce que...

Ghost : Je... AAAAAAH !  
Toady : Bravo, tu as finalement réussi à servir à quelque chose, en l'occurance tuer Ghost ! Mais maintenant... ARRÊTE DE LANCER PARTOUT CES TRUCS !  
Lezardor : Ok.  
Edby : Huum... je pense qu'avec mes pouvoirs magiques, je devrai pouvoir réussir à trouver quelque chose pour quitter ce cauchemar fou et retourner dans le monde réel. Mais j'aimerais que quelqu'un m'accompagne pour me protéger en cas d'une agression.  
Toad : C'est à dire ? Tu quittes le groupe ?  
Edby : Oui. Mais je me demande si quelqu'un voudrait m'accompagner.  
Goth : Bon bah... pourquoi pas.  
Edby : Merci bien, Goth.  
Goth : Attends, tu es sûre qu'il y a un échappatoire, au moins ?  
Edby : Bien sûr que je le crois. On ne nous laisserait pas mourir aussi facilement... j'espère.  
Goth : C'est être optimiste... mais bon, si tu en es si certaine...

Les rouges s'étaient donc comme prévu divisés en groupe. FDY, Sosso, Popo et Roxas formaient le premier. Ils se trouvaient dans le même souterrain que l'équipe verte, mais s'y situaient à l'exact opposé.

Sosso : Allons vous deux, vous pouvez parfaitement venir avec moi et FDY...  
Roxas : Nan. J'veux pas. Je veux rester ici pour qu'on puisse me tuer facilement !  
Popo : Mais je m'inquiète trooop pour Jerval... vous pensez qu'il va bien ? :haplove:  
FDY (à Sosso) : Sosso, que fais-tu ? Je suis sûr que tu es certaine autant que moi que ces deux-là sont désespérants. On sera plus utile à deux qu'avec eux.  
Sosso (à FDY) : Pour ce challenge, oui, ils sont inutiles... mais pour le reste du jeu, ils le seront.  
Popo : Oui, mais faites venir Jerval avec nous alors :haplove:

L'on vit au loin Jerval, caché derrière une grande roche apeuré, et insister sur un signe « non ». Sosso le vit très bien et tourna immédiatement la tête.

Sosso : Hum... non. Il est sûrement parti... autre part ! Mais si tu ne le recherches pas et restes ici, tu ne pourras jamais le retrouver dans ce labyrinthe.  
FDY (à Sosso) : C'est très étrange. Tu es plus intelligente que ce que j'imaginais, en fait !  
Sosso (à FDY) : C'est une simple poussée d'intelligence en l'absence de Goth !  
Popo : Bon bah je viens alors, tu m'as convaincu :haplove:  
FDY : Hum... et toi, Roxas ?  
Roxas : Non ! Je veux mourir, laissez-moi tranquille !

[Portrait de Sosso]

Sosso est une belle grande femme, portant une longue robe rouge et des longs talons noirs. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, magnifique collier jaune au bras droit, Sosso est une vraie tombeuse. D'un naturel assez intelligent, ses sentiments pourraient lui jouer des tours. Une fois amoureuse, cette poussée d'intelligence sera complètement réduite à néant.

Sosso : Je suis belle ! Et bonne, en plus ! Qui veut voir mon maquillage ?

[Portrait de Sosso]

[Parloir]

Popo : Sosso est très gentille... elle comprend vraiment mon amour pour Jerval, elle au moins ! Je me demande si elle votera contre Toaddle, si c'est le cas peut-être y'aura-t-il une possibilité pour que je devienne hétéro :haplove:

[Parloir]

Tous les trois partirent au loin et s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte. Jerval sortit enfin de sa cachette.

Jerval : Woow, j'ai eu chaud. Je peux remercier Sosso !  
Roxas : Ah.  
Franck : Ah bah tiens, te revoilà toi ! Allons enfin explorer ce fichu cauchemar et finissons vite cette épreuve de pacotille !  
Jerval : Où sont Mehdi, Toaddle et Pika, sinon ?  
Franck : Pika m'attend là-bas. Quant aux deux autres, ils sont restés ensemble, Toaddle avait la flemme de bouger et Mehdi voulait se reposer. Ils ne servent à RIEN ! Bon, on y va ?  
Jerval : Oui, d'accord.

Tous les deux partirent alors à l'opposé des trois autres. Une fois partis, Roxas s'assit en plein milieu et attendit. Cependant, un petit rond noir apparut juste devant elle...

Roxas : Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? La mort ? Youpi !

Une main violette en sortit, et l'agrippa violemment. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre puisqu'elle fut immédiatement étranglée jusqu'à la mort. Elle souriait. Elle avait perdu la vie, et donc par conséquent le défi.

Encore plus loin se trouvaient Goth et Edby, dans ce qui ressemblait à une forêt. Il faisait noir nuit, et l'ambiance était oppressante. Ils marchaient, sans savoir où ils allaient exactement. Derrière un tronc d'arbre, Chama les observait mais n'osait intervenir.

Goth : Alors... je me demandais... puisque pour le moment nous n'avons rien à faire de bien spécial dans cette épreuve... si tu voulais faire un petit deal pour la suite du jeu ?  
Edby : Un deal ? Désolée Goth, mais je n'aime pas les deals et les alliances en tout genre. Je suis une sorcière, et les sorcières sont solitaires et le restent.  
Goth : Non... je voulais dire... hum... juste ne pas voter l'un contre l'autre, quoi...  
Edby : Dans ce cas, je veux bien.  
Goth : Hum... tiens, ce ne serait pas Sosso, là-bas ?  
Edby : Sosso ? Que fait-elle là ?  
Sosso : …  
Goth : Hum... salut Sosso ! Mais tu ne devrais pas être avec ton équipe ?  
Edby : Oui... tu ne devrais pas ?  
Sosso : … Bien sûr que je devrais... mais... je me suis... juste perdue...  
Edby : …  
Sosso : Bref... au revoir...

La mystérieuse Sosso s'engouffra en pleine forêt. Chama, qui était resté caché dès le départ, décida de s'enfuir pour éviter de croiser son regard.

Goth : C'était très étrange... elle parlait bizarrement.  
Edby : Parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas Sosso.  
Goth : Je ne comprends pas...  
Edby : C'était une illusion du cauchemar dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Et c'est ça qui est très inquiétant... si ce cauchemar est capable de prendre la forme d'un d'entre nous... cela voudrait dire que nous ne pouvons faire confiance en personne dans cette épreuve.

Goth ne trouva rien à redire. En fait, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça : il ne savait en fait juste pas quoi répondre. La fausse Sosso était donc allée plus loin dans la forêt.

Tourne : HIII ! Oh, désolée, c'est juste toi Sosso, désolée... ^^  
Sosso : Oh... bonsoir... Tarne...  
Tourne : C'est Tournesolia... Tourne pour les intimes. J'ai juste perdu de vue mon équipe et me suis retrouvée seule dans cette forêt... je sais, c'est vraiment pas intelligent alors qu'on est dans un cauchemar mais bon... ^^  
Sosso : …  
Tourne : Je t'avais connu moins silencieuse, tu sais... ^^  
Sosso : … Au revoir.  
Tourne : Hein ? Sosso ? ^^ SOSSO ! SOSSOOO, POURQUOI TU-

Celui se faisant passer pour l'amie de Tourne étrangla alors la pauvre petite étoile, qui bien évidemment ne réussit pas à se défendre. Cela faisait une disqualifiée de plus dans ce challenge.

[Portrait de Tourne]

Tourne est une petite étoile ronde toute jaune d'Hâvre étoile, ayant la joie de vivre et toujours déterminée. Très intelligente, logique aussi, elle est prête à tout pour réussir, et sera prête à trahir ses coéquipiers s'il le faut. Méfiez-vous de cette gentille fille : c'est une vraie brute et elle n'hésitera pas à se défendre une fois attaquée !

Tourne : J'espère que tout se passera bien pour moi dans cette aventure ! Si j'ai signé, ce n'est pas pour faire de la figuration : je compte bien l'emporter ! ^^

[Portrait de Tourne]

Après avoir décidé de se séparer du groupe principal, Toady, Lio, Dario et Toad se trouvaient tous ensemble dans une petite maison intriguante. Rien ne se trouvait à l'intérieur, à part plusieurs étagères, un coffre-fort et un grand tuyau bleu situé au centre. Toad l'examinait tranquillement.

Toad : Hum... c'est très étrange tout ça...  
Dario : il se passe quoi, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? MDR  
Toad : Je ne crois pas qu'il y a grand chose, mais je n'ose pas vraiment y rentrer, en fait.  
Dario : moi j'ai trouvé un truc encore mieux, regarde, prends-le tu verras

Dario prit alors dans ses mains le coffre-fort. Toad lui cria d'attendre, mais c'était trop tard. L'idiot des verts lui avait déjà lancé dessus et le pauvre Toad fut complètement écrasé.

Toady : … Euh... je crois que tu viens juste de le tuer en fait, Dario.  
Dario : woops, au pire pas grave

Lio ne fit aucun commentaire et décida pendant ce temps de monter sur le tuyau, et commença à son tour à l'examiner.

Lio : Tout de même, tu es tellement stupide...  
Dario : oh c'est bon lol  
Lio : Tu aurais pu faire attention, mais c'est pas grave, continuons d'explo- AAAAAAAH !

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. La même main qui avait tué Roxas l'agrippa, et l'emmena au loin. Le pauvre Lio avait également perdu le défi.

Dario : wow, c'était épique, il a pris cher le pauvre, t'as vu ça toady lol

Dario regarda dans tous les sens. Toady, à la vue de la mort de Lio, s'était déjà, de peur, enfuit sans plus attendre.

Dario : ah

Et finalement, dans le souterrain, Pika, Franck et Jerval n'avaient quasiment pas bougé depuis le début de l'épreuve.

Franck : Bon, vous trois ! Soyez clairs. Nous sommes probablement les joueurs les plus performants de notre tribu. L'on devrait s'allier. Vous en pensez quoi ? L'on votera tous pour la même personne à dégager !  
Jerval : Hum... résumons. Premièrement, tu nous détestes. Deuxièmement, tu m'as l'air très hypocrite... peut-être même plus que Popo, c'est dire. Et troisièmement, pourquoi faire une alliance quand on sait tous que c'est Popo qui va quitter le jeu très prochainement ?  
Pika : Euh, moi ça me dérange pas tant que ça, même si je sens que ça ne va servir à rien.  
Jerval : Pfff... et on virerait qui ?  
Franck : La première personne que nous éliminerons sera Sosso !  
Pika : Quoi ! NON ! Tout mais pas elle !  
Jerval : Pourquoi Sosso ? Elle est la personne probablement la plus de confiance dans cette équipe... et puis, c'est pas ça la question ! Pourquoi pas POPO ?!  
Une voix, au loin : C'est toooi, mon amour ? :haplove:  
Jerval : …

[Parloir]

Jerval : Pourquoi Popo resterait en jeu ? Il est nul dans les épreuves, et puis... c'est juste que c'est POPO quoi ! Même Emo était plus utile que lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Popo n'est pas le premier éliminé à sa place ?! Si ça continue, il ira en réunification... voire même... gloups... en finale. Autant abandonner tout de suite !

[Parloir]

Franck : Elle vient de l'autre équipe. Elle a pu comploté pour nous détruire ! Donc, vous êtes avec moi ?  
Jerval : Même pas en rêve !  
Franck : D'accord. Et pour cet ultra dangereux challenge, vous êtes avec moi ?  
Pika : Non.  
Franck : Okay.

Derrière Franck s'étaient formées deux mains prêtes à le capturer. A la simple vue de ces mains violettes et gluantes, Pika n'hésita pas une seule seconde et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Franck : Pika ! C'est pas drôle ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !  
Jerval : Euh... bonne chance Franck, surtout !  
Franck : Mais quoi encore ! Et puis Jerval tu pars où toi aussi ! Qu'est ce que- AAAAAH !

De leur côté, le groupe composé de FDY, Popo et Sosso avait bien avancé et se trouvaient maintenant en plein milieu de la forêt.

Popo : Vous pensez que Jerval va bien ? :haplove:  
Sosso : Je suis sûre que tout va bien pour lui, Popo. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas la question.  
Popo : Tu en es sûre ? :haplove:  
Sosso : Certaine.  
Popo : Tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait aller voir ? :haplove:  
Sosso : …  
Popo : Juste au cas où... :haplove:  
Sosso : Hum... regarde, Popo. Je suis certaine que Jerval ne veut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui... il ne veut pas que tu lui... colles, dira-t-on. Tu es d'accord, FDY ?  
FDY : Hein, quoi ? Oh... oui.  
Sosso : Tout va bien, FDY ? Tu as l'air... perdu.  
FDY : Euh, oui. Je suis juste... intrigué par ce cauchemar rempli de désespoir.  
Sosso : Oh... d'accord, aucun problème. C'est d'accord. Il n'y a qu'à maintenant sortir de ce rêve, éliminer Chama et Franck, et aller en finale... avec Goth ! (et... aussi éliminer Popo, en passant. Ce serait un bon début.)  
FDY : Hum... oui...

[Parloir]

Sosso : FDY semble vraiment concentré sur cette épreuve. Il a l'air assez... comment dire... triste, mais aussi concerné. J'espère que tout ira bien pour lui. Mais c'est un jeu. Les émotions ne comptent pas ! … Et je remarque que je suis très mal placée pour parler.  
FDY : … J'ai juste envie de dormir...

[Parloir]

Bien plus loin, Toady et Dario se trouvaient maintenant tous les deux dans une autre maison, complètement détruite. Un incendie semblait y avoir eu lieu récemment, puisqu'une certaine odeur de feu était présente. Tous deux avaient des difficultés à respirer, mais pensaient que c'était un bon endroit pour se mettre à l'abri.

Dario : hé toady, j'ai trouvé un truc là xd  
Toady : Quoi encore ? (Je regrette déjà de m'être allié avec ce type... mais il est tellement bête qu'il fera un très bon pion.)  
Dario : regarde c'est un truc bizarre  
Toady : C'est juste un livre...  
Dario : ah bah oui c'est parce que je sais pas lire  
Toady : Fantastique. Et... tiens, Lezardor et Yann, que faites-vous là ?  
Yann : Je ne sais pas... on se promène partout et Lezardor ne fait que me suivre depuis tout à l'heure...  
Toady : Quelle chance... vraiment...  
Yann : Tu imagines. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, vous ?  
Lezardor : Lezardor n'a rien trouvé. A part un petit chat mécanique qu'il a ramené de la forêt.  
Toady : Ah ? Mais il n'est même pas allumé ! Active-le, pour voir.  
Dario : ça se mange les chats ? lol  
Yann : Tu n'es pas sérieux ?  
Lezardor : LEZARDOR VOUS SOUHAITE UN BON APPÉTIT !  
Toady : Bande de fous !

A peine Lezardor commença à mettre dans sa bouche le pauvre animal que deux mains, encore une fois violettes, ressortirent du dos de la bête, qui agrippèrent aussitôt Lezardor et Yann. La réaction ne se fut pas attendre pour Toady et Dario qui immédiatement s'enfuirent, une fois de plus.

Toujours plus loin, Mehdi et Toaddle étaient resté dans le souterrain et attendaient, sans avoir à devoir faire quelque chose.

Toaddle : Pfff... ils pourraient se bouger pour trouver la sortie et nous faire partir d'ici... je commence à avoir froid, moi.  
Mehdi : On n'a qu'à attendre, negro. C'est pas si difficile...  
Toaddle : Tu rigoles ! C'est juste énervant. Et tout ce qui énervant n'est pas bon pour ma personne.  
Mehdi : C'est sûrement une des seules choses que tu sais faire, aussi...  
Toaddle : Quoi ! Non mais tu te moques du monde ! Je suis obligé de te surveiller dans un souterrain rempli de toiles d'araignées parce que monsieur s'est fait mal à son pauvre pied et après ce serait moi le fragile !  
Mehdi : Bah t'as qu'à te bouger et quitter cet endroit s'il te dérange tant !  
Toaddle : Et puis quoi encore ! Tu veux pas que maintenant je me mette à faire des efforts, par hasard ?  
Mehdi : Pourtant, ça te ferait du bien, hein...  
Toaddle : Qu'est ce que tu insinues là ! T'as intérêt à retirer ça ou...  
Mehdi : Que t'es gros ! Et que tes tentacules sont remplies de graisse.  
Toaddle : Quoi ! Comment oses-tu !

Le cambrioleur et le Bloups se disputèrent alors de plus en plus violemment, jusqu'à en arriver aux mains. Mehdi, qui avait rappelons-le un pied cassé maitrisa immédiatement Toaddle qui tomba à terre. Cependant, il s'était formé derrière eux un rond noir et une main violette qui s'apprêtait à les capturer et les assassiner tous les deux. Toaddle la vit et lui cria de partir d'ici car un règlement de compte avait déjà lieu ici, mais évidemment fut ignoré. Cela faisait deux éliminés de plus dans ce challenge. Il restait maintenant six rouges, FDY, Pika, Popo, Jerval, Chama et Sosso pour quatre verts, Toady, Goth, Edby et Dario.

[Parloir]

Jerval et Pika, après avoir parcouru tout le cauchemar pour échapper aux mains qui avaient tué Franck, décidèrent finalement de s'arrêter dans la pleine montagne. Autour d'eux se trouvaient un bon nombre de ronds noirs.

Jerval : Sérieusement, on est où maintenant ?  
Pika : Je sais pas. Et... oh my god...  
Jerval : Bon bah c'est reparti pour recourir !

Une main géante se forma et attrapa la gorge de Pika qui n'eut le temps de ne rien dire. Elle la serra violemment, et l'arracha.

Jerval : C'EST DÉGUEULASSE !

Jerval, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait échapper à la mort, sauta de la montagne. Au moins, il n'avait pas été tué d'une manière aussi gore comme Pika et c'était bien suffisant pour lui. Au même moment, un message audio fut diffusé...

Monokuma : Cette épreuve devient ennuyante ! Et je n'aime pas tous ces copinages... vous êtes encore huit... mais probablement plus pour longtemps, car j'annonce dès maintenant que je vous autorise à vous tuer entre vous !  
Sosso : Attends, on était pas sensé trouver un moyen de simplement quitter ce lieu ?!

Monokuma : Changement de plan ! C'était bien moins amusant.

Dario et Toady se trouvaient pendant ce temps dans une énième maison.  
Dario : oh mon dieu, t'as entendu le message ?!  
Toady : Oui...  
Dario : j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça lol.

Dario prit alors Toady dans ses bras, l'étrangla et le jeta à terre.

Dario : youpi, ça fait déjà un point !

Dans une maison juste à côté, un autre groupe avait réagi à l'annonce de Monokuma. Mais leur décision était déjà prise.

Sosso : Vous avez entendu ? L'on doit s'entre-tuer ! Mais personne ici n'osera, hein ?  
Popo : FDY s'est déjà enfui de peur...: haplove: Et attend, c'est quoi tous ces ronds noirs ?  
Sosso : On est encerclé ! Et des mains en sortent de partout...  
Popo : JERVAL, MES DERNIERS PENSÉES VONT A TOOOOI... :haplove:

Bien plus loin, FDY, Goth, Dario et Chama se retrouvaient entre eux. Après avoir couru partout pour échapper à leurs adversaires, ils s'étaient par hasard retrouvés dans le souterrain de départ.

FDY : J'ose espérer que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que nous ne devons pas nous entre-tuer. Trouvons plutôt un moyen de sortir d'ici.  
Chama : Ce serait pourtant si tentant.  
Goth : Et moi j'ai perdu de vue Edby à force de tenter d'échapper à ces mains... génial... mais oui, je suis d'accord.  
Dario : lol moi je dis NOPE

Dario prit alors dans ses mains Chama et commença à l'étrangler. Il cria qu'il allait se venger mais ne fit rien pour se défendre, pour la simple et très bonne raison qu'il s'en fichait de la victoire de son équipe. En fait, perdre l'arrangeait bien. Une fois de plus, FDY et Goth n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde et prirent les jambes à leur coup. Dario les poursuit mais fut au final arrêté, torturé et éliminé par une des créatures du cauchemar. Le karma existait donc vraiment. Les deux se perdurent de vue, mais Goth retomba néanmoins sur... Edby.

Goth : Oh... te revoilà ! Tu étais passée où ?  
Edby : … Nul part... pourquoi ?  
Goth : Tu parles bizaremment. Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
Edby : … Adieu.

Edby prit alors dans ses mains Goth qui ne comprit rien, et le jeta à terre. Il n'eut rien le temps de dire. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Edby s'évanouit, et disparut. Elle était elle aussi morte. De son côté, FDY était déjà mort peu de temps avant Goth et n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. L'épreuve était terminée.

De retour dans le monde réel, un grand « Psssssh » se fut entendre une nouvelle fois.

Monokuma : … Alors, tout d'abord, rebienvenue à tous...  
Dario : cette épreuve était trop cool  
Tourne : Surtout effrayante... et en plus, je me suis fait trahir par Sosso... ^^  
Sosso : Hein, quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait...  
Toady : Pas autant effrayante que la connerie de Dario...  
Dario hé  
Monokuma : Quoi qu'il en soit, les verts, grâce à Edby et Goth, remportent pour la première fois leur victoire !  
Ghost : J'aurai d'autres choses à dire ! Déjà, Lezardor et Dario sont deux gros boulets, donc je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur leurs nombreux meurtres...  
Lezardor : Lezardor est choqué par tes paroles !  
Ghost : Cependant... j'ai vu avec tout le monde ici probablement le jeu d'Edby ! Pourquoi avoir tué Goth ?  
Edby : … Je ne sais pas. J'étais contrôlée par une conscience supérieure du rêve.  
Goth : …  
Yann : Oh ça va, on a gagné, c'est le principal.  
Ghost : Certes, mais on sait maintenant qu'on a trois psychopathes dans notre équipe !  
Goth : C'est tout de même très étrange. En fait, tout était étrange dans cette épreuve.

[Parloir]

Edby : Je ne me sens pas vraiment bien. J'ai perdu de vue Goth dans la forêt. Ensuite... je ne me souviens de rien. Je sais juste qu'on a gagné grâce à moi... mais à part ça... et puis, j'ai envie de dormir...  
Goth : J'ai accompagné Edby un long moment parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé et c'est comme ça que j'ai été remercié quand même ! Elle m'a tué sans aucune raison !  
Ghost : Okay, donc premièrement, Lezardor est un cinglé. Deuxièmement, Dario est un vrai boulet. Troisièmement, Edby est une vraie psychopathe. Et quatrièmement... les autres sont juste très nuls ! Je crois être le seul normal dans cette équipe de losers. On a gagné aujourd'hui mais c'est un vrai miracle, et c'était juste ! C'était juste parce que ce défi était réservé aux attardés mentaux, l'on ne pouvait pas perdre.  
Toaddle : Meeeeehdi vient de creuser sa tombe ! Il m'a cassé un ongle en plus de me défigurer !  
Mehdi : Toaddle vient de creuser sa tombe ! Et je m'en fiche de ce que peut penser Chama.  
Tourne : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sosso n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à me tuer... pfff... mais je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute... c'est vrai que c'était très étrange. Je n'avais pas envie de polémiquer devant tout le monde, donc dès que je pourrai, j'irai m'expliquer avec elle... ^^

[Parloir]

Monokuma : Bien... upupupu... cette épreuve fut très intéressante car elle aura révélé certaines personnalités, amitiés et alliances fragiles... upupupu...  
Dario : lesquelles lol  
Toady : … Sans commentaire.  
Monokuma : Quoi qu'il en soit... bonne nuit, les verts !  
Roxas : Bonne mort !

Les verts partirent, encore épuisés mais par dessus tout affamés et déshydratés. Mais l'épreuve d'immunité avait été remportée, et c'était probablement le plus important.

Monokuma : Quoi qu'il en soit... upupupu... le conseil ne va pas avoir lieu tout de suite, mais ce soir.  
Franck : Je ne pensais pas que Monokuma serait pour une fois gentil avec nous... pfff...  
Arobaz : Attendez, monsieur Monokuma !  
Monokuma : Hum... upupupu... ?  
Arobaz : On a oublié de vous parler des effets secondaires de ce coussin.  
Monokuma : Hein ?  
Monokuma n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un autre mot, et aussitôt s'évanouit.  
Eldriten : Ah bah bravo Arobaz, maintenant on va se faire défoncer !  
Arobaz : Bah non, puisqu'on lui aura au moins permis de s'amuser à travers cette épreuve...  
Eldriten : Mais on va se faire virer !  
Arobaz : C'est pas grave ! On est trop intelligents pour ça, après tout.  
Eldriten : Ah ouais t'as trop raison !  
Pika : Bon... salut, hein ?  
Eldriten : Salut !

Les rouges rentrèrent à leur tour sur leur campement prendre un repos bien mérité. Mais ils savaient que ce repos serait de courte durée, car avec cette défaite, les stratégies allaient battre son plein. La journée qui allait suivre sera longue et éprouvante...

Bombi : Voilà qui clôt enfin cet épisode des plus amusants et éprouvants pour nos pauvres aventuriers ! Mais vous n'avez encore rien vu car le quatrième épisode le sera deux fois plus... Maintenant, une question est dans toutes les têtes : qui sera le prochain éliminé à l'issue du conseil ? Aussi, que va-t-il arriver à Monokuma, même si entre nous tout le monde s'en fiche de lui ? FDY sera-t-il toujours aussi désespéré et désespérant ? Chama la tchoin va-t-il continuer à tromper les campeurs ? Dario et Lezardor trouveront-ils le moyen d'être encore plus idiots que jamais ? Combien de temps durera la poussée d'intelligence de Sosso ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain épisode de Total Drama, en direct de la meilleure chaîne du monde, Télé Tchoin 69 !


	11. Episode 4 - Partie 1

Jour 9

Camp des Rouges

Après cette éprouvante épreuve, l'équipe rouge était rentrée au camp et s'était même octroyée un repos bien mérité jusqu'à midi, heure à laquelle chacun se retrouva pour le repas, préparé par Chama et FDY. Ces derniers furent choqués de constater qu'il n'allait rester bientôt plus qu'un seul petit kilo de riz pour la suite de l'aventure, soit une somme absolument pitoyable. C'est pourquoi il fut décidé que le repas ne sera constitué que... de fruits, c'est-à-dire du manioc, des noix de coco et des bananes.

Franck : Non mais c'est une blague ! On a rien bouffer rien et on n'a que ça pour le repas ?  
FDY : Malheureusement, il nous faut économiser. Nous avions fait bien trop d'excès par le passé.  
Chama : Si encore on pouvait pêcher, mais même pas, on a perdu le confort qui le permettait.  
Toaddle : Mais j'ai faim, moi ! Laissez-moi le manioc !  
Mehdi : On en a déjà parlé hier. Ça te fera du bien gros porc !  
Toaddle : Quoi ! Ça va pas recommencer ! Je suis bien plus maigre que toi !  
Pika : … Sur ce point, j'ai quand même un certain doute.  
Popo : En plus Toaddle est un sale voleur de baisers :haplove:  
Mehdi : Comment oses-tu considérer cet étron comme un voleur ?  
Toaddle : Non mais ça va pas !  
Popo : Et toi Jerval, tu en penses quoi ? Dis-moi que Toaddle doit dégager :haplove:  
Toaddle : Mais les spectateurs ne m'ont pas encore vu sous mon meilleur angle !  
Mehdi : Il faudra rechercher longtemps...  
Jerval : Bah... il n'est pas blessé, lui...  
Mehdi : Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Je croyais qu'on était ami, negro.  
Jerval : … Et il n'est pas pot de colle contrairement à certains.  
Popo : Et c'est quuuui ces personnes ? :haplove:  
Jerval : Sans commentaire.  
Pika : Vous pouvez pas vous taire deux minutes vous quatre et bouffer avec nous ?  
Toaddle : C'est violent...  
Chama : S'ils ne viennent pas, ça en fera plus pour nous, hein.  
Pika : Pour une fois... tu n'as pas tort.

[Parloir]

Chama : Que ce clash est intéressant... mais de l'autre côté, j'ai bien compris que je ne pourrai pas éliminer Franck, maintenant. Bien sûr, j'aurai tout mon temps pour mettre mon plan à exécution, mais le moment ne semble tout simplement pas encore venu.  
Toaddle : Contre qui je vais voter ? La question ne se pose pas ! Ce sera évidemment contre Mehdi.  
Mehdi : Toaddle montre bien qu'il n'a pas les capacités pour cette aventure.  
Jerval : M'ouais, j'apprécie le côté extravagant de Toaddle, ça change de tous ces gens au comportement lisse ou pire, juste INSUPPORTABLE !

[Parloir]

Camp des Verts

La tribu était entièrement réunie autour d'un bon petit repas de riz et célébrait sa première victoire. Enfin, « célébrait », cela restait un grand mot pour les verts, encore marqués par une série de défaite.

Ghost : Je suis tellement dégoûté que tu m'as empêché de participer à la dernière épreuve, crétin !  
Lezardor : Lezardor ne voit pas de quoi Ghost parle.  
Tourne : Et moi encore plus que ce soit Sosso qui m'ait mise hors-course... ^^  
Goth : Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, on a quand même fini par l'emporter, malgré tout...  
Ghost : Mais Edby t'a éliminé sans aucune raison apparente ! La victoire c'est bien, mais moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est de savoir qu'on a trois semi-déments dans cette équipe !  
Dario : je suis un semi-dément ou pas moi lol  
Ghost : … Je me demande.  
Tourne : Oh arrête de râler, et savourons pour une fois notre repas et l'absence de conseil ! ^^  
Yann : Du coup, je suis le seul joueur avec Lio qui n'y est toujours pas allé, à ce fameux conseil...  
Lio : On est trop fort !  
Toady : Vous dites ça mais vous avez quand même réussi l'exploit d'être tous les deux morts dès le départ dans ce cauchemar...  
Yann : Tu diras ça à notre boulet... il nous a déconcentré.  
Lezardor : Lezardor ne se sent vraiment pas concerné.  
Ghost : Le pire... ça reste quand même de savoir que notre sorcière ici présente est une vraie psychopathe.  
Goth : Je ne sais pas... ce serait comme si-  
Edby : … J'avais tout simplement été contrôlée par une force supérieure dans ce rêve.  
Ghost : Mais oui, on va te croire...  
Edby : Mais tu sais Ghost, Goth, la victime de cette affaire, me croit et c'est le plus important.  
Goth : …

[Parloir]

Goth : Cela m'énerve au plus haut point... j'ai l'impression que Ghost, qui avait été nominé la dernière fois, essaye juste d'attirer l'attention sur les autres pour se faire tout petit... la pauvre Edby ne mérite pas ça ! C'est vrai... elle n'aurait jamais envisagé une seule seconde de me tuer, et pour aucune raison... non ? … Et pourquoi je ne crois même pas ce que je raconte ?

[Parloir]

[Flashback]

Au milieu de la forêt, lors de la dernière épreuve...

Edby : GOOOTH ! OÙ ES-TU PASSÉ ? J'AI TROUVÉ UN TRUC INTÉRESSANT !  
? : … Non tchoin, c'est moi qui l'a vu en premier ! Il m'appartient.

Chama, qui avait suivi Edby depuis le début, sortit alors d'un buisson et poussa la pauvre sorcière qui tomba à terre, puis s'aprocha d'une table, sur laquelle était placée une petite orbe rouge.

Edby : … Tu t'appelles Chama, c'est bien ça ? Ne touche surtout pas à cet objet !  
Chama : Et pourquoi donc ?  
Edby : C'est un accessoire magique dont moi et tous mes collègues sorciers connaissent très bien... si tu t'en sers, une force maléfique va en sortir et va-  
Chama : Trop tard.

Chama prit alors dans ses mains l'orbe, et appuya violemment dessus. Une lumière ténébreuse en sortit, lumière qui partit en direction de la sorcière qui, au contact, cria sur le coup, avant de s'évanouir. Chama ne comprit pas grand chose et décida finalement d'abandonner son puissant mais par dessus tout inquiétant objet, en pensant qu'il ne servirait à rien pour la suite de l'aventure, et s'engouffra dans la forêt. Edby se releva quelques secondes plus tard, n'ayant plus conscience de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Edby : … Vengeance...

[Flashback]

Lezardor : Lezardor a envie de manger un cake.  
Ghost : Oh mais tait-toi et mange !  
Lezardor : GHOST EST MÉCHANT AVEC LEZARDOR... OUUUUUUIN...  
Toady : MAIS METS LA EN VEILLEUSE !  
Ghost : Non mais c'est pas vrai... il va pas s'y mettre, maintenant !  
Lezardor : OOUUUUUIN...  
Toad : Il me fait mal aux oreilles...  
Lio : Pauvre chou...  
Toad : Hum...  
Lezardor : OUUUUIN...  
Tourne : Tu mangeras un cake plus tard... mais juste pas tout de suite... ^^  
Lezardor : OUUUUIIN...  
Yann : Vous savez s'il le fait exprès ou... ?  
Edby : Il fait juste sa crise. Laissez-le.  
Ghost : EN TOUT CAS, IL VA VITE ARRÊTER !  
Lezardor : OUUUUIN...  
Dario : banane  
Toad : On n'a pas de banane aussi Dario, désolé...  
Dario : OUUUUUIN...  
Goth : Bien joué, Toad ! Maintenant, TAISEZ-VOUS !  
Lezardor : OUUUUIN...

C'est sous les pleurs indécents de Dario et de Lezardor que la journée se conclut finalement chez les verts.

[Parloir]

Toady : C'est plus possible là ! Il faut qu'on vire nos boulets ! … Et dire que je me suis allié avec l'un d'entre eux... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé.  
Tourne : Même moi je suis à bout... en fait, le pire, c'est qu'il est possible que même Ghost soit peut-être plus supportable que ces deux-là... ^^

[Parloir]

[Portrait de Dario]

Dario est un jeune robot d'un mélange jaune orangé aux yeux bleus venu d'un univers lointain et inconnu. Considéré à l'unanimité comme un boulet, il se revendique même parfois en être un, ou du moins seulement quand il n'a pas oublié ce que ce mot voulait bien dire. Venu à Total Drama pour -censuré-, il espère pouvoir l'emporter pour -censuré-.

Dario : je suis le meilleur et je vais l'emporter, tam tam dam dam

[Parloir de Dario]

Camp des Rouges

Chez les rouges, la journée s'était dans l'ensemble plutôt bien passée, malgré le clash survenu lors du repas. Il était déjà environ dix huit heures et le conseil était dans toutes les têtes, et personne ne voulait être le prochain éliminé. Oui, même Toaddle et Popo. Et oui, ils avaient une tête et donc un cerveau. Sur le camp, Chama avait attendu d'être seul avec Mehdi pour pouvoir lui parler.

Chama : Alors Mehdi, au final tu vas voter contre Franck ou... ?  
Mehdi : Non. Toaddle doit partir.  
Chama : Mais ça ne sert à rien ! S'il veut faire la diva de temps en temps, ce n'est pas un problème.  
Mehdi : Mais ses performances aux épreuves sont hyper nulles.  
Chama : Ce n'est pas bien important, ça...  
Mehdi : Quand même un peu, si...  
Chama : Non, ce n'est pas une priorité ! Franck doit être éliminé.  
Mehdi : Ma décision est prise.

Remonté et en voyant bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire changer d'avis, Chama quitta son ancien « allié ».

[Parloir]

Chama : Il vient de creuser sa tombe ! Au moins, le sabotage de l'arbre aura pu servir à l'éliminer !

[Parloir]

Sosso : Hum... et sinon, Roxas, ça va ? On est les seules filles sur le camp...  
Roxas : Je ne suis pas une fille, je suis une horrible créature sans foi ni loi...  
Sosso : Euh... wow... et sinon, tu vas voter contre qui ?  
Roxas : Sans hésitation contre la personne la plus nulle, la plus moche, et la plus énervante qu'il existe sur ce camp...  
Sosso : Et du coup... c'est qui ?  
Roxas : Ah... ça c'est une surprise !  
Sosso : … Je crois déjà connaître la réponse, mais merci.

Encore plus tard dans la soirée, le dîner avait été exceptionnellement relativement silencieux, personne ne voulant se faire remarquer peu de temps avant un conseil si décisif. Toaddle décida même pour une fois de prouver sa potentielle utilité en allant chercher de la nourriture en forêt, recherche finalement infructueuse puisqu'il revint... les mains vides. L'ambiance semblait différente par rapport au passé, plus tendue que d'habitude. Personne ne savait où était parti Chama, de leur côté Mehdi et Sosso restaient silencieux, pendant que Pika, qui avait lui aussi peur d'une potentielle élimination, s'activait à remettre de l'ordre sur le campement. La seule chose qui ne changeait pas par rapport à l'habitude était bien sûr les nombreuses tentatives de drague de Popo envers Jerval. Deux heures plus tard, lorsque l'obscurité surplombait les environs, l'on vint chercher les dix coéquipiers, qui, dans un silence de plomb, partirent tous ensemble au conseil d'élimination. Ils étaient venus à dix. Pourtant, dans quelques instants, ils ne repartiront qu'à neuf.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○  
Rouge (10)  
FDY – Franck - Roxas - Pika - Mehdi - Popo - Toaddle - Jerval – Chama - Sosso

Arobaz : Euh... bonsoir, les rouges !  
Franck : Attendez, c'est pas l'autre crétin qui doit animer le conseil ? Je veux dire, l'ours...  
Arobaz : Il dort encore suite aux effets secondaires du cauchemar, on ne va certainement pas déranger notre maître, vous savez...  
Franck : Ah, d'accord... remarque, c'est pas plus mal.  
Arobaz : Maintenant, on est sensé faire quoi... ? Ah oui, les questions !  
Sosso : Quelles questions ? Il n'y en avait pas les deux derniers conseils. Ou du moins, pas que je m'en souvienne, hein !  
Pika : Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es en train de prendre un abonnement, toi...  
Sosso : … Sans commentaire.  
Arobaz : C'est une demande d'innovation de Monokuma ! Bon alors... où sont mes fiches... qu'est ce qui vous a le plus manqué lors de cette épreuve ?  
Franck : Des candidats moins individuels, par exemple ?  
Chama : Je m'y attendais. Dit-il...  
Toaddle : Allons bon, Franck, tout le monde sait très bien que ce n'est pas Chama qui nous a fait perdre !  
Franck : Et ce serait qui ?  
Toaddle : Mehdi, par exemple ?  
Mehdi : Quoi ! Alors ça c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu n'as rien fait de l'épreuve alors que contrairement à moi, tu pouvais...  
Toaddle : Je pouvais ? Tu es trèèès mignon ! L'on m'a juste demandé d'attendre avec toi... j'ai juste fait mon job... et puis, ce qui est certain, c'est que depuis ta blessure, tu ne nous sers plus à rien !

Tous étaient surpris de l'attaque directe, si violente, de Toaddle envers Mehdi, mais préféraient rester silencieux. Cependant, chacun prit note, pour le vote, des informations que ce clash allait révéler au grand jour. Le voleur, de son côté, avait du mal à garder son calme si habituel.

Mehdi : Tu oses dire ça, mais tu es un élément dissident dans notre tribu. Tu ne fais rien de toi-même. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens, que dis-je, tu oses aujourd'hui parler.  
Toaddle : Tu me tapes sur les nerfs ! Moi, au moins, je pourrai toujours servir à quelque chose, contrairement à toi !  
Mehdi : Comme si j'avais fait exprès de me blesser. Toi en l'occurence, tu ne fais rien pour l'équipe alors que tu le pourrais. Tu es bien trop solitaire pour ce genre de jeu !  
Toaddle : Ce qui est certain, c'est que tu ne peux plus nous aider. Pourquoi te garderait-on en lice ?

C'en était trop pour Mehdi qui hésita même à en venir aux mains. Le débat tournait en rond, et même Popo et sa joie de vivre habituelle n'osa même pas s'en mêler pour insulter son ennemi juré, Toaddle. Ce qui était certain, c'est que quelle que soit l'issue du vote, chaque parole qui pouvait avoir été dite ce soir allait laisser des traces plus ou moins importantes pour la suite.

Arobaz : Si on m'avait dit qu'animer un conseil était aussi ennuyant, je n'aurai jamais accepter... je suis vraiment bête !  
Pika : J'en ai marre. Pourrait-on ENFIN aller voter ?  
Toaddle : Non, j'ai autre chose à dire avant ! Pensez à tous mes fans qui seront dégoûtés de cette émission si je venais à me faire éliminer !  
Mehdi : Oh, tait-toi negro !  
Popo : J'avoue :haplove:  
Roxas : Vous avez juste à voter contre moi, ce n'est pas compliqué...

Dans une ambiance relativement tendu, chacun partit voter. Toaddle, d'un air assuré, était le premier à y aller. Durant son absence, Mehdi en profita pour chuchoter quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'un de ses meilleurs amis dans ce jeu, Jerval, en l'occurence lui demander s'il allait voter ou non contre Toaddle. En réponse, le Yoshi vert lui fit un signe « non » de la tête. Il lui demanda alors s'il allait voter contre lui. La réponse fut identique. Finalement, c'est Roxas qui clôtura le vote, tout en ayant néanmoins essayer de voter plusieurs fois. Elle fut immédiatement arrêtée dans sa tentative de triche par un caméraman.

Roxas : Oui, c'est ça ! Virez-moi, lynchez-moi ! Regardez, j'ai triché, je mérite d'être éliminée...  
Franck : Je crois que tout le monde s'en fiche, Roxas.  
Roxas : Tu as raison, c'est vrai que je raconte n'importe quoi.  
FDY : … Je serai malheureusement tenté de dire très chère que tu as raison sur ce point.  
Roxas : Bien évidemment !  
Arobaz : … Où sont les marshmallow...  
Chama : Oh oui, des marshmallow !  
Arobaz : … Ah, ils sont là ! Okay, donc voici les règles si j'en crois le gros ours.  
Sosso : Pas besoin de les énoncer, je crois que je vais les connaître par cœur à force, moi...  
Arobaz : La personne recevant un marshmallow sera autorisée à continuer Total Drama, ou devrai-je dire... Arobaz Drama !  
Franck : Bon, on peut les attribuer, maintenant ?  
Arobaz : Avant cela, sachez que puisque Monokuma n'est pas là, c'est moi, Arobaz, qui va vous les do-  
Franck : ON SAIT !  
Arobaz : Petit effronté ! … Mais quoi qu'il arrive, c'est toi qui est le premier sauvé, Senior Franck.  
Franck : Logique.  
Chama : (Profite bien, « petit effronté »...)  
Arobaz : Sont également sauvés... FDY, mademoiselle Sosso et Jerval.  
Popo : Yeees ! Bravo, my love :haplove:  
Arobaz : Senior Popo continue également la course !  
Popo : OUUUUI ! Et je reste avec Jerval ! :haplove:  
Jerval : Le plaisir n'est VRAIMENT pas partagé...  
Arobaz : Pika est également sauf. Ainsi que... Chama !  
Chama : Sans aucune surprise.  
Sosso : Huuum...  
Arobaz : J'aimerai avant de vous révéler les noms des deux derniers individus autorisés à continuer l'aventure un... twist, proposé par Monokuma...  
Toaddle : Quoi encore ? Qu'on en finisse !  
Mehdi : Ah oui, je ne veux plus voir sa sale tête, à lui.  
Arobaz : Alors...  
? : JE SUIS ENFIN ARRIVÉ !  
Franck : Moi qui espérais qu'on allait pouvoir passer au moins cette soirée sans lui...  
Arobaz : Oh, maître Monokuma ! Vous voilà !  
Monokuma : Oui. Je vois Arobaz que tu as comme convenu bien commencé ce fichu conseil, upupupu... j'avais peur que tu l'oublies mais c'est bien ! Très bien !  
Arobaz : Bah... on m'a demandé de faire ça... même si je suis bête, j'oublie pas des choses aussi importantes si facilement !  
Monokuma : Du coup, il reste qui ? Passe-moi la feuille de votes !  
Arobaz : Ah euh, d'accord...  
Monokuma : Avant de passer au twist et à l'élimination... j'ai une idée... souhaites-tu obtenir une récompense pour l'organisation de ce conseil ?  
Arobaz : Ah ouais, carrément, en plus de mes deux centimes de salaire pour l'heure !  
Monokuma : Upupupu, viens donc...

Monokuma s'enfonça alors dans la forêt en compagnie de Arobaz. Les rouges ne comprenaient rien, mais jugeaient bon d'attendre, calmement, sans rien faire d'autre. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit de canon s'activant, un cri, et virent une silhouette partant, au loin...

Arobaz : LA CONNERIE S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEEEEUX !  
Monokuma : Bien... upupupu... je n'en pouvais plus de voir sa tête... maintenant que ceci est fait... passons au twist ! Il n'y aura plus de nomination ! JUSTE UNE ÉLIMINATION DIRECTE ! UPUPUPUPU !  
Franck : Mais... pourquoi ?  
Mehdi : C'est pas plus mal, ça veut juste dire qu'on aura un jour de moins à devoir supporter Toaddle...  
Monokuma : Parce que c'est plus amusant, voyons ! Quoi qu'il en soit, on était arrêté à où, encore ? Ah oui ! L'avant dernier marshmallow va à Roxas.  
Roxas : NOOOOOOOOOOON !

Monokuma : On y est. Le dernier marshmallow va donc à...  
Mehdi : …  
Toaddle : Pfff... vas-y plus vite !  
Mehdi : Pour une fois, j'approuve. Dépêche-toi, nom de dieu !  
Monokuma : Je trouve qu'il est très amusant de vous faire stresser, pas vous ?  
Toaddle : Je ne suis pas d'accord... pas d'accord du tout !  
Monokuma : Le dernier marshmallow va donc à...  
Mehdi : Tu l'as déjà dit !  
Monokuma : … Toaddle !  
Toaddle : Ouais ouais c'est bien mais prévisible. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était TROP SERRÉ ! Trop serré, les gens !  
Mehdi : Quoi ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Déjà, je croyais que tout le monde m'aimait trop pour m'éliminer, ici.  
Toaddle : Oui, mais on t'aime plus ! Ha ha ha !  
FDY : Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite.  
Mehdi : Pfff...  
Monokuma : Au lieu de souffler, comprends que c'est le jeu mon vieux, t'as été nul, maintenant il ne te reste plus que tes yeux pour pleurer ! Une dernière déclaration ?  
Mehdi : Oui, je...  
Monokuma : Pas le temps ! Allez, tu nous pompes l'air sale loser !

[Parloir]

Toaddle : Ils ont PRESQUE voté pour m'éliminer ! Vous vous en rendez compte ? A part en mon mouton Jerval, je ne peux faire confiance en personne dans cette équipe !

[Parloir]

Deux gardes spécialement engagés pour l'occasion prirent Mehdi dans leurs bras et l'emmenèrent dans le canon qui avait précedemment servi à faire dégager Arobaz. Il fut éjecté à son tour, sans pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'exprimer un dernier mot à ses anciens coéquipiers.

Toaddle : Yeees !  
Monokuma : Ouah, deux en seulement cinq minutes, ça fait du bien ! Quoi qu'il en soit... un nouvel éliminé, ce qui signifie qu'ils ne sont plus que dix-neuf à prétendre à la victoire suprême ! Le jeu avance, c'est parfait... upupupu... quoi qu'il en soit, rendez-vous à la prochaine épreuve de confort !

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○  
Contre Mehdi (4) :

– FDY : Il est vrai que même si je ne doute pas de ta bonne volonté, tu ne nous sers plus à rien, il serait incorrect d'oser admettre le contraire.  
– Franck : Chama a osé contester mes ordres et devrait déjà être éliminer, mais je suppose qu'il peut toujours servir par la suite... je dois bien l'avouer. Par contre, toi...  
– Toaddle : Sans commentaire.  
– Chama : C'était clair. On était pourtant sensé voter contre Franck. Mais au fond, en plus de ta trahison, j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai conclu que tu m'es complètement sans intérêt pour la suite. Et avec ton élimination, ça fera un adversaire fort, quand tu seras guéri, à affronter en moins pour plus tard. Et puis, entre nous, Toaddle fera un excellent bouclier pour la suite si l'on devait retourner au conseil.

Contre Toaddle (3) :

– Pika : Ton orgueil te rend insupportable. En plus de cela, tu es imprévisible, insupportable et tu ne fais rien en faveur de l'équipe.  
– Mehdi : Tu ne nous sers à rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de justifier davantage, je pense.  
– Popo : Tu oses me voler Jerval, et c'est une raison bien suffisante :haplove:

Contre Roxas (1) :

– Roxas : Je vote comme convenu contre la personne que je déteste le plus : Roxas !

Contre Popo (1) :

– Jerval : Mais meurs ! Vraiment, meurs !

Contre Chama (1) :

– Sosso : Je ne sais pas quoi penser de l'histoire entre Toaddle et Mehdi et ça ne me concerne pas. En revanche, je reste sur mes positions : tu ne m'inspires pas confiance du tout... wow, je me sens intelligente là, d'un coup !


	12. Episode 4 - Partie 2

Ce conseil, combiné à la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir, avait complètement épuisé les neuf naufragés. Tout en reprenant leur flambeau respectif et en empruntant le chemin du retour, Toaddle jubilait intérieurement, mais c'était bien le seul, car un terrible constat se devait d'être fait : les rouges, autrefois invincibles, venaient de perdre deux épreuves d'affilée. Et les conséquences étaient rudes : en un seul épisode, l'avantage neuf contre onze qui était octroyé à leur équipe s'est transformé en un dix contre neuf en leur défaveur. Le pire était qu'ils ne savaient même pas si le problème venait d'eux ou si tout simplement les verts s'étaient subitement ressaisis. Ou alors, si c'était juste la perte de Lio et de Yann qui avait pu causer autant de tort.

Trop fatigués pour davantage y réfléchir, les rouges rentrèrent chez eux, puis se dirigèrent dans leur cabane et s'endormirent sans plus se poser de questions. Et pourtant, qu'ils devraient. Leur tribu s'endormit ainsi, dans un état absolument pitoyable.

Jour 10

Camp des Verts

Chez les verts, la journée avait plutôt bien commencée, avec une bonne grasse matinée. Et il y avait de quoi se réjouir, car Dario et Lezardor étaient même finalement sortis de leur crise d'hier.

Toad : C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'épreuve aujourd'hui, on ne fait que gagner depuis quelques temps. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive.  
Lio : Ouais, j'avoue ! Et je suis encore jamais allé au conseil. J'espère que Franck s'en est sorti chez les rouges...  
Tourne : Puisqu'on en parle... selon vous, qui a été éliminé au conseil des rouges ? ^^  
Toady : Strictement aucune idée. Et ce n'est pas très important.  
Yann : Je pose une piécette sur Toaddle. Je suis un ex-rouge, et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'était pas très actif sur le campement et dans le même temps pas forcément une pièce maîtresse aux épreuves.  
Lio : Moi, je pense que ce serait Chama. Il a violemment contredit Franck, Franck qui est bien trop influant chez les rouges.  
Tourne : Ou alors... Sosso... ^^  
Goth : Euh... sans mauvais jeu de mot par rapport à l'épreuve d'hier, ne parle pas de cauchemar !  
Toady : C'est pourtant très probable...

Après une petite discussion animée, c'est au cours de la journée que Toady décida finalement de partir explorer la forêt. Désormais élargi en passant de neuf à dix membres, il était évident que le groupe devait impérativement récupérer de la fatigue des épreuves, qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir pour les Robinson Crusoé en herbe. Alors que leurs rivaux, qui n'avaient désormais plus que neuf bouches à nourrir et jouissaient d'un abri plus que correct semblaient globalement profiter d'un meilleur confort de vie sur leur campement. Si en définitive les verts n'arrivaient pas à construire un abri digne de ce nom pour une raison inconnue, il n'y avait nul autre choix que de maintenant trouver une grotte dans laquelle s'abriter en guise de remplacement. Cependant, ses recherches se révélèrent complètement infructueuses. Et en cause, seul Toad avait accepté de l'aider, les autres étant déjà occupés à d'autres tâchés. Goth et Lio étaient parti à la pêche, Tourne préparait le dîner, Toady se chargeait du ravitaillement d'eau, pendant que Ghost s'occupait de garder à l'œil les « boulets et les psychopathes de l'équipe » pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent comme d'habitude n'importe quoi. C'est alors que Toady aperçut sur le campement Yann un peu plus loin, en train de se reposer. Sans attendre, il décida d'aller lui dire deux mots.

Toady : Tu pourrais venir nous aider, Toad et moi, à explorer.  
Yann : Bah... va demander aux autres...  
Toady : Mais tu te rends compte que je ne peux pas ! Tu es le seul à ne strictement rien faire.  
Yann : Je suis un peu fatigué... mais avant d'explorer, j'aimerai que l'on voit une dernière fois si l'on ne peut vraiment pas construire une cabane...  
Toady : On a déjà essayé un milliard de fois pendant que tu n'étais pas là ! Ça ne marchait pas. Tu peux essayer, mais ce serait une perte de temps...

Légèrement en colère de cette visite si inopportune, Yann n'écoutait déjà plus Toady et était déjà parti fouiller dans les ressources de l'équipe. Il prit plusieurs bouts de bois et retourna s'adresser à celui qui avait osé le déranger.

Yann : Je n'aime pas donner des ordres mais... ramène-moi la corde...  
Toady : Compris. Attends-moi juste un instant, le temps que j'aille chercher Toad au passage.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Toady s'engouffra en forêt et partit rechercher le champignon. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec ce dernier, ainsi qu'avec comme convenu un gros sac de corde distribué au début de l'aventure. Immédiatement, Yann fouilla dedans. Mais quelque chose le choquait.

Yann : Il y a un problème.  
Toady : Et lequel ?  
Yann : Vous n'avez en définitive pas assez de corde. Je suis... euh... un ex-rouge, et je me souviens bien de la quantité que nous possédions...  
Toad : C'est dans ce cas étrange. Tu en es certain ?  
Yann : Oui, totalement.  
Toady : Si tu dis vrai... je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de déranger les autres dans leur travail. L'on verra tout ça ce soir.  
Yann : Compris...

[Parloir]

Yann : Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'en une dizaine de jours, ils n'ont pas osé une seule fois de réclamer davantage de corde à Monokuma ?

[Parloir]

Et c'est donc l'heure du dîner arrivée, qui était pour les verts le seul moment de la journée qui pouvait être considéré comme un véritable moment d'apaisement (ou du moins, seulement quand Dario, Lezardor et Ghost étaient calmes) et de discussion sereine que le trio fit part de leur découverte au reste de l'équipe. Lio, qui avait lui aussi été rouge un temps, fit le même constat que son coéquipier : il manquait en effet cruellement de corde aux verts pour construire un abri digne de ce nom.

Ghost : Non mais ce n'est plus possible ! C'est un véritable scandale !  
Dario : oui c'est sûr, c'est un complot contre le favori que je suis, pfffff  
Tourne : C'est bon, ce n'est pas très grave... on fait rien de plus ce soir mais dès demain pour l'épreuve de confort on ira prévenir Monokuma... ^^  
Goth : J'approuve.

[Parloir]

Yann : J'ai l'impression que cette aventure m'a déjà beaucoup enrichi mentalement. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de quitter ce jeu maintenant !

[Parloir]

[Portrait de Yann]

Yann est de ceux que l'on appelle des « bons vivants », toujours motivés et désireux de réussir. Considéré comme un individu sympathique, cultivé aussi, l'on pourrait croire que ce personnage est parfait. Cependant, c'est malgré tout loin d'être le cas : sa naïveté et parfois même sa flemmardise sont légendaires chez ce calamar Inkling aux cheveux bleus. Venu sur Total Drama pour s'amuser et pour la récompense promise au vainqueur, il espère pouvoir tirer son épingle du jeu et être à la hauteur des défis qui seront posés sur sa route.

Yann : Ce jeu a l'air sympa ! Et ça permettra de changer mes habitudes, donc j'ai dit : pourquoi pas ?

[Portrait de Yann]

Jour 11

Chez les rouges, l'on aurait pu croire qu'avec le départ de Mehdi, le calme serait enfin revenu chez eux. Mais c'était très loin d'être le cas : si la dixième journée de cette épopée avait au moins eu le mérite d'être relativement tranquille, tranquillité principalement, et même uniquement, dû à la fatigue de l'épreuve d'immunité combiné en plus de cela à celle du conseil, rien n'avait en réalité changé. Jerval se faisait encore sans cesse draguer par Popo et était toujours autant considéré comme un esclave par Toaddle pendant que Franck donnait toujours autant ses ordres sans ne rien faire en retour, sans parler de Roxas, qui exaspérait tout le monde à se sous-estimer. En conclusion, les malheureux n'avaient toujours tiré aucune leçon de leurs précédentes défaites. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce matin-là, Pika et Sosso, tous les deux très matinaux, s'étaient réveillé au même moment. La seconde se mit immédiatement au travail et décida de nettoyer un maximum le campement en prévision de l'imminente épreuve de confort.

Sosso : Pika ? Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plaît ?  
Pika : Oh... elle m'a parlé... ah euh oui, bien sûr !

C'est la première fois que les deux coéquipiers passèrent à l'abri des regards un moment ensemble, et même un excellent moment. Il faut se dire que même si cela faisait tout de même quatre jours que Sosso avait rejoint son équipe, Pika n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de lui adresser la parole en tête à tête. Et pourtant, qu'est ce que Sosso lui avait fait une bonne impression ! Alors, lorsque Sosso lui avait demandé de se joindre à elle pour s'occuper d'une tâche aussi importante qu'était la propreté du campement, son cœur avait bondi. Son cœur ? Était-il amoureux ? Pika n'en savait rien. En fait, il n'avait jamais réellement connu un tel sentiment qui était une profonde nouveauté pour lui. Il ne savait pas si l'on pouvait réellement qualifier cet étrange émotion de l'amour, ou s'il s'agissait juste d'une preuve de confiance et de profonde amitié. Mais il s'en fichait. Pika n'était pas venu sur Total Drama pour rencontrer l'amour, et il ne voulait pas voir son aventure mise en danger par cette stupide affectivité dictée par son cœur. Il n'était pas comme Popo, Pika était un aventurier, un vrai ! Et un vrai aventurier ne se laissait pas dicter par ses émotions. Enfin... était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Sosso : Voilà, le camp a l'air comme neuf. Merci, Pika.  
Pika : … De-de rien.  
Sosso : Arrête donc de bégayer... tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.  
Pika : Je-je suis juste un peu épuisé. J'espère que ça-ça ira pour le-le confort...  
Sosso : Tu trembles... on devrait prévenir Monokuma, non ?  
Pika : Ça-ça ira... ne-ne t'en fais pas pour moi...

Pika retourna alors se coucher. Sosso, voyant qu'il n'y avait de toute façon rien à faire de plus en cette matinée, décida de faire de même. Un bon repos était vital s'ils voulaient renverser la tendance et remporter le challenge du jour.

[Parloir]

Sosso : C'est étrange... mais je me fais juste des idées, peut-être. Redeviendrai-je bête ? Penserai-je trop à Goth ? …  
Pika : Il faut que j'arrête et que je me calme ! … Raaah, mais pourquoi c'est maintenant que mes pulsions me jouent des tours !  
Chama : J'ai tout vu, tout entendu. Je faisais juste semblant de dormir... et tout ceci est très intéressant, vraiment intéressant... Pika serait donc amoureux... rah ! C'est tellement niais. Mais c'est une donnée à conserver impérativement pour la suite...

[Parloir]

Finalement, quelques temps plus tard, Sosso, qui n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir, vit au loin une bouteille sur la plage. Inutile de préciser que c'était la convocation pour l'épreuve de confort tant attendue. L'heure de la vengeance était venu pour les rouges... ou celle d'une nouvelle humiliation.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Epreuve de Confort N°4 – Plaine de Yoshi's Island

Rouge (9)  
FDY – Franck - Roxas - Pika - Popo - Toaddle - Jerval – Chama - Sosso

Vert (10)  
Toady - Ghost – Goth – Tourne - Toad - Edby - Lezardor - Dario – Lio – Yann

Les verts étaient les premiers arrivés. C'est quand ils virent l'équipe rouge arrivée au loin qu'ils constatèrent que Mehdi avait été éjecté (et ce, dans tous les sens du terme) de la compétition. Lio, Yann et Tourne étaient surpris, mais ils étaient bien les seuls, les autres comprenant que la blessure du voleur avait été probablement déterminante. Monokuma attendait avec cette fois l'ours vert, aussi appelé Monodam, les deux tribus.

Monodam : …  
Toady : Ah, d'accord. Pas très bavard celui-là...  
Monokuma : Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est suite à de nombreuses demandes de nos téléspectateurs que...  
Roxas : On m'élimine d'office ?  
Franck : Depuis quand tu respectes leur avis ! C'est pas toi qui a supprimé la nomination, le seul moment qu'ils utilisaient pour exprimer leurs pensées !  
Monokuma : … Nous allons organiser un match de football aujourd'hui ! Neuf contre neuf !  
Chama : Quelle originalité...  
Monodam : …  
Toady : Et il servira à quoi, lui ?  
Toad : C'est vrai qu'à part nous regarder bizzarement... il me fait un peu peur...  
Monokuma : A rien, à part signaler les fautes. Autant dire qu'il va y avoir du travail...  
Lezardor : Attendez, Lezardor est paumé ! Lezardor se demande comment on joue au foot !  
Ghost : Sans commentaire, hein. On a déjà perdu avec ce boulet !  
Monokuma : Avant de parler épreuve... upupupu... procédons tout de suite au tirage au sort pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui ne participera pas à ce défi, les verts.  
Toady : Quoi ! Mais on l'avait pas fait ton tirage pour l'épreuve d'immunité la dernière fois !  
Monokuma : Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui on le fait. Alors... am stram dam pic et pic...  
Ghost : Lezardor... Lezardor... je vous en supplie, Seigneur, faites que ce soit Lezardor !  
Lezardor : Banane ?  
Toady : Dario ! Dario ! Dario !  
Dario : nan mais oh  
Monokuma : … Ce sera Edby qui ne participera pas aujourd'hui ! Ha ha ! Bien fait pour cette sorcière de pacotille !  
Ghost : Huuum... pourquoi pas.  
Goth : Tu comptes faire un commentaire sur tout, n'importe quand, et à chaque fois ?  
Ghost : Oui, ça te dérange sombre crétin ?  
Edby : Dommage, ça avait l'air amusant. Bonne chance à vous.  
Monodam : … Stratégie de match...  
Franck : D'accord, et en français plus courant, ça donne quoi ?  
Monokuma : Il vous demande d'établir votre stratégie... c'est à dire, d'établir qui ira en défense, en attaque, en gardien et au milieu de terrain...

Goth : Bon déjà Ghost, tu vas au goal.  
Ghost : Quoi ! Mais pourquoi !  
Goth : T'es gros, ça les empêchera de marquer, comme ça. C'est pourtant si simple et si intelligemment calculé, non ?  
Ghost : Quoi ! Mais je vais me le faire ! Et puis, c'est faux, je ne suis pas gros !  
Tourne : Non mais même, il a raison, entre nous qui ici à part toi serait capable d'arrêter les ballons venant de personnes comme Franck ou Jerval ? Lezardor ? ^^  
Lezardor : Oui ? Tourne a un cake pour Lezardor finalement ?  
Ghost : … C'est juste... un point pour toi...  
Toad : Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on va réussir à être très efficace pour marquer vu les sportifs qu'on a face à nous... l'offensif ici ne sert à rien.  
Lio : C'est quoi cette analyse ? Tout le monde sait que l'attaque, c'est vital au foot !  
Toad : Oui, mais je ne crois pas que nous serons très efficaces dans ce domaine justement. Il est largement préférable de tout miser sur la protection de notre but... sinon, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau...  
Yann : En tout cas, sachez que vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis, je vais en défense. C'est pas une épreuve pour moi, c'est mieux que je ne fasse pas grand chose, désolé.  
Tourne : De même... ^^  
Ghost : Dario, Lezardor, vous allez en défense aussi ! Pas question que vous vous occupiez de l'attaque. Ou encore pire, du milieu de terrain.  
Goth : Attendez, vous voulez vraiment mettre quatre personnes en défense ?  
Toady : Quatre ? Où tu vois quatre personnes ? Je n'en compte que trois, moi.  
Tourne : Trois ? ^^  
Toady : Bah oui... Tourne et Yann, ça fait deux... tu y rajoutes Lezardor et Dario, ça nous fait deux plus zéro et demi fois deux... résultat, trois...  
Dario : j'ai toujours été nul en maths  
Toad : Du coup, ça nous laisserait deux milieux de terrain et deux attaquants...  
Toady : Moi, je m'occupe du milieu.  
Goth : De même.  
Toad : Ce qui nous laisse moi et Lio en attaque... euh... vous êtes sûrs que c'est vraiment la solution de me laisser y aller ?!  
Ghost : Autant laisser Dario aller en attaque, alors. Non parce que...  
Tourne : C'est vrai que... ^^  
Dario : cool  
Toad : Ou alors, Dario reste comme prévu en défense, et j'y vais également...  
Tourne : Pourquoi pas. ^^

Et c'est ainsi que l'équipe verte inventa une nouvelle formation au football : le 5-2-1. Puisse l'équipe de France ne jamais l'exploiter.

FDY : Il nous faut agir méthodiquement...  
Toaddle : Vraiment pas envie de faire du football, moi... en plus, ce terrain est ultra boueux, ils auraient pu le nettoyer avant de lancer ce défi, vraiment.  
Popo : C'est toi la boue :haplove:  
Toaddle : Euh... c'était censé être un clash ?  
Popo : Oui :haplove:  
Jerval : Sinon, je veux bien m'occuper du poste de gardien vous savez...  
FDY : Moi aussi. Je ne crois pas être à l'aise sur le terrain. Sans doute serai-je plus efficace si je ne joue pas directement.  
Popo : Jerval, t'es obligé de prendre le même rôle que moi ! Tu peux pas être gardien, il n'y a qu'une place :haplove:  
Toaddle : Ah ça j'approuve, et tu dois m'aider si j'ai des lacunes tu sais...  
Pika : Hum... vous deux, j'ai une question à vous poser. En fait, vous voulez vraiment gagner, ou non ?  
Toaddle : Nooon, tu crois quoi ? Qu'on est des saboteurs infiltrés ? Remarque, Mehdi l'était peut-être, c'était pas possible d'être aussi nul...  
Pika : Alors on met Jerval au goal que ça vous plaise ou non. Parce que ce n'est pas contre toi FDY, mais j'ai quelques doutes sur ton agilité...  
FDY : Je comprends.  
Sosso : Wooow, quelle autorité Pika !  
Pika : Ah euh-euh oui tu-tu as vu ça... ha ha...  
Chama : Je vais au milieu de terrain moi, tchoins !  
Franck : Et moi dans tout ça ! Je vais en attaque. Pika, tu es le plus fort de ceux qui restent, t'es obligé de venir avec moi, hein !  
Chama : Parce que t'es fort toi, peut-être ?  
Franck : Je t'emmerde !  
Sosso : Quoi qu'il en soit, Franck a raison. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Je propose pour finir de mettre FDY et... moi-même au milieu. Ce qui nous laisse Popo, Toaddle et Roxas en défense...  
Toaddle : Pas avec ce fou !  
Popo : Je ne veux pas être séparé de Jerval et me retrouver avec lui, vraiment :haplove:  
Sosso : Tant pis. Vous ferez avec pour un fois.  
Franck : Pffff...

[Parloir]

Franck : Cette autorité m'exaspère ! Depuis quand Pika et Sosso croient diriger l'équipe ? Ils ont pris des décisions pour une fois certes, mais qu'on se le dise : les rouges ne tiennent uniquement que grâce à ma personne !

[Parloir]

Monokuma : Et doonc... Monokuma, en direct pour vous commenter... comme d'habitude... ce match ! A ma gauche, FC Rouge, contre Olympique Vert ! On part pour vingt minutes de match !  
FDY : Déjà, nous sommes le FC KFC.  
Monokuma : Ouais ouais... alors... quoi qu'il en soit... le tirage au sort a désigné les rouges comme possesseur de la balle...  
Ghost : Quoi ! T'es sûr qu'il était réglo, ce tirage ? On peut pas vraiment le refaire ?  
Monokuma : Ready ? 3... 2... 1... go ! Upupupu...  
Lio : MAIS À QUOI VOUS JOUEZ !  
Monokuma : Tous les verts, même Toady et Goth censés être au milieu de terrain, restent en retrait dans la surface de réparation... nous laissant le pauvre Lio seul à devoir maîtriser les attaques à répétition de Pika et de Franck, qui se font de magnifiques passes pour avancer, et ça marche ! Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Lio est distancé... Franck passe en force à Pika qui tire, la balle passe au dessus de Toad et... ARRÊT DU GARDIEN !  
Ghost : Heureusement que je suis là, hein ! Bougez vous un peu, en défense !  
Toad : Je suis trop petit...  
Tourne : On fait ce qu'on peut, hein... ^^  
Monokuma : Taisez-vous et jouez ! Ghost renvoie la balle à Dario qui... qui... HEIN ?! Qui marque contre son camp...  
Toad : Mais...  
Ghost : CRÉTIN, VENDU, TROU DUC', IMBÉCILE, IDIOT, TRUIE, DÉBILE, ENFOIRÉ, BOULET, SABOTEUR...  
Dario : wow tu te calmes  
Goth : Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, toi !  
Dario : bah je sais pas, il m'a passé la balle, du coup je lui ai redonné, c'est juste normal  
Yann : Oui, mais il faut aller de l'autre côté...  
Lezardor : Oooh ! Lezardor vient d'apprendre lui aussi quelque chose !  
Lio : Et vous pouvez pas venir m'aider en attaque ?  
Tourne : Bon, on corrigera nos erreurs à la mi-temps... ^^  
Monokuma : Bref, les verts, après cette erreur, ont maintenant l'avantage ! Toady fait immédiatement la passe à Lio, qui la décale à Goth, qui...  
Monodam : … HORS-JEU.  
Monokuma : … Qui rate le ballon ! Reprise pour les rouges, qui usent de la même technique qu'auparavant. Franck et Pika, les deux attaquants, avancent bien... Pika tire... et BUUUUUT ! Ghost était trop occupé à continuer de faire la morale à Dario... 2-0 ! Et il nous reste treize minutes de match.  
Toady : Pfff...  
Monokuma : Donc, balle pour les verts, encore. Goth fait une longue passe à Lio, qui réussit à bien avancer seul et s'approche du goal... mais il est immédiatement stoppé par Sosso ! Par Sosso quoi... à sa place, je me cacherai très loin !  
Goth : Pourquoi t'as pas fait la passe !  
Lio : Tu voulais que je l'envoie à qui ? Si vous restez tous coincés dans la surface de réparation...  
Monokuma : Quoi qu'il en soit, longue passe de Sosso à Franck... surprise, interceptée par Lezardor ! Et... pourquoi il prend le ballon dans ses mains et... le lance sur Ghost, lui ?! Wow... ça va faire mal ça...  
Lezardor : Lezardor a toujours rêvé de faire ça ! Comme la balle au camp !  
Toady : Au con, oui...  
Ghost : Tu... viens de... creuser ta tombe...  
Monokuma : Peu importe, c'est la mi-temps. Edby va remplacer Ghost, du coup. Vous pouvez commencer vos modifications, upupupu...

Comme l'on ne changeait pas une équipe qui gagnait, les rouges décidèrent à la quasi unanimité de conserver leurs emplacements actuels. Seuls Popo et Toaddle protestaient de se retrouver une nouvelle fois ensemble, mais n'ayant rien eu à faire lors de la première période, être en défense était au final plus qu'arrangeant pour ces derniers. Chez les verts, en revanche...

Goth : Bon alors, on met tout le monde en défense, ça vous va ?  
Lio : C'était pas déjà le cas ? Enfin... plus ou moins...  
Edby : Déjà, c'est mort pour que j'aille au goal.  
Toad : Bon, voici ce qu'on va faire. Toady, tu prends la place de Ghost dans le goal, et Edby prendra sa place au milieu.  
Edby : Ça marche.  
Tourne : Attendez, vous êtes sûrs que laisser Dario et Lezardor en défense est une bonne idée ? Il vaut mieux les éloigner le plus possible du gardien... ^^  
Toady : On ne verra aucune différence, mais bon...  
Lio : De toute manière, on n'y perd rien à les avancer en attaque ! Et puis, comme ça je ne serai plus seul au moins... pffff...  
Toad : On fait comme ça, alors !

Monodam : … FIN DE LA MI-TEMPS...  
Monokuma : Alors... voyons voir... les rouges gardent leur équipe comme telle, pendant que les verts procèdent à un changement de position. Alors, ça reprend et cette fois, les verts ont la balle. Lio passe la balle à Lezardor qui...  
Pika : Hé, Lezardor, tu me la passes ?  
Lezardor : Lezardor veut bien !  
Lio : Ah non, pas cette fois !  
Monokuma : Et Lio reprend le ballon des pieds de son... coéquipier ? Enfin, pas grave. Les verts semblent se ressaisir... ils avancent... Lio fait la passe à Dario qui la lui redonne et trompe les défenseurs qui n'ont rien vu venir... Lio tire... GOOOOAL !  
Toady : Ah bah bien joué, Lio !  
Toad : On revient dans la course !  
Chama : Je crois pas, non...  
Monokuma : Balle aux rouges, et plus précisément Chama, qui semble prêt à faire la passe à Franck... ah bah non, il envoie à Pika et trompe les verts qui s'étaient regroupés devant le libanais... mais malheureusement, Pika est bien seul pour avancer ! Toady se jette sur lui... mais dribble de Pika qui conserve le ballon ! C'était bien beau tout ça, mais il est maintenant encerclé par la défense... et réalise une longue passe en retrait en direction de FDY.  
Chama : Vu qu'on mène, marquer n'est pas l'objectif. Il nous faut juste leur faire perdre du temps.  
Monokuma : FDY comprend le message et renvoie la balle à Jerval, au goal, qui la renvoie donc à Sosso, puis qui l'envoie à Chama... il reste une minute !  
Lezardor : Lezardor est déçu car Lezardor semble avoir perdu.  
Ghost, au loin : Bande de nuuuuls !  
Monokuma : … Fin du temps réglementaire. Début du temps additionnel qui durera... cinq minutes !  
Chama : QUOI ! L'arnaque !  
Monokuma : Avec toutes vos fautes et interruptions, aussi... quoi qu'il en soit, Chama, trop occupé à parler, ne voit pas que Lio vient de lui reprendre le ballon. Débute alors une longue période de passes entre les attaquants et milieux de terrain verts qui ne voient vraiment pas comment avancer... il reste vingt secondes ! Lio trouve enfin la brèche et dribble la défense qui s'est jetée violemment sur lui !  
Toaddle : Je suis rempli de boue, maintenant !  
Monokuma : … Lio tire... et Lio...  
Monodam : … Fin du temps additionnel.  
Monokuma : … MARQUE ! Mais c'est hors-temps. Victoire des rouges sur un match ultra ennuyant clos par un 2-1 !  
Sosso : Yes ! Bravo vous tous ! Surtout vous Pika et Franck, vous avez été superbes !  
Pika : Ah euh-euh merci...  
Franck : Du coup, on a gagné quoi ?  
Monokuma : Eh bien... euh... upupupu... on manquait cruellement de budget donc... vous remportez une baguette de pain, félicitions !  
Jerval : C'est quoi cette arnaque ?  
Roxas : Je vous la laisse, je suis déjà assez grosse comme ça !  
Monokuma : Bon allez, upupupu, on est sympa, on vous offre une mandarine bonus.  
Chama : …  
Monokuma : Upupupu, on peut négocier une bouteille de sel, aussi...  
Franck : Pfff... déception...  
Dario : vroum vroum il y a beaucoup de sel ici

Et c'est ainsi que les deux équipes rentrèrent chez eux, d'abord les verts, suivis des rouges, accompagnés de leur baguette, leur mandarine et leur sel. Et aussi, car c'était le plus important, conscients de l'arnaque, leurs yeux pour pleurer. Dans un autre monde, l'on aurait dit « rt si c trist ». Ils dégustèrent tous ensemble leur pain le soir venu, et se couchèrent, boostés par leur victoire, malgré tout dans une meilleure ambiance qu'auparavant.


	13. Episode 4 - Partie 3

Jour 11

Pendant ce temps, chez les rouges, le retour au campement s'était tout aussi bien passé.

Tourne : Au final, c'est pas plus mal. La récompense était vraiment nulle... ^^  
Ghost : Mais on a quand même perdu ! Et je vous prédis que ce sera également le cas pour l'immunité. Remerciez nos boulets, pfff !  
Dario : ouais, merci toady hein  
Toady : Sans commentaire.  
Edby : Franchement, ça va. L'épreuve était ultra nulle, en même temps.  
Dario : comme toi  
Ghost : Toi on t'a pas causé la sorcière psychopathe ! Reste loin de moi, vraiment.  
Edby : …  
Tourne : Tout de même, Ghost, tu pourrais te montrer plus compréhensif envers tes troupes... ^^  
Ghost : Quoi ! Mais non seulement Edby est une tueuse, mais en plus nos boulets nous font tout le temps perdre avec leurs conneries ! Rien ne va dans cette équipe, rendez-vous en compte.  
Tourne : Tu pourrais arrêter tout ce pessimisme... d'accord, nous ne sommes peut-être pas les meilleurs, mais... ^^  
Ghost : Je t'ai pas causé toi déjà ! Et de quel droit tu me parles sur ce ton !  
Toady : Vous ne pouvez pas vous calmer ? M'enfin, c'est vrai que ce serait trop demandé, c'est vrai...  
Tourne : Laisse tomber, Toady... ^^  
Toad : Hey, je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte, mais...  
Tous : TAIT-TOI !  
Dario : ouais j'avoue, on s'en fout lol  
Toad : Oui, mais c'est ultra important...  
Ghost : La ferme ! Tu vois pas qu'on a d'autres priorités !

Et un véritable règlement de compte débuta chez les verts, qui opposa Ghost et Lio, toujours en colère de la méthode de jeu de ses « coéquipiers » lors de l'épreuve de confort, à... un peu tout le monde, en fait. Dans ce véritable chaos, ils n'avaient pas vu qu'un orage arrivait et les menaçait dangereusement... chose que comptait justement leur faire part Toad, en plus de rappeler l'oubli de prévenir Monokuma des étranges problèmes de construction d'une cabane... alors notre champignon favori, tout en n'oubliant pas de prendre avec lui quelques bouts de bois et de la corde posés sur le campement s'éclipsa en pleine forêt, s'installa devant un grand arbre en se mettant à l'ombre, prit quelques feuilles de palmier et fabriqua rapidement un petit abri pour lui tout seul juste avant que la pluie n'éclate, et s'endormit paisiblement. En revanche, ce ne fut pas le cas des neuf autres qui n'avaient nul d'autre choix que de se reposer sur la plage, dans la boue et au milieu des insectes, dans des conditions absolument révoltantes, sans avoir le temps de se poser la question fatidique d'où était passé Toad et quasiment sans en plus pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il était certain que cette période allait rester dans les mémoires de nos aventuriers en herbe encore un très long moment.

Jour 12

Épuisés, autant moralement que physiquement, les verts se réveillèrent l'un par un, et constatèrent rapidement l'absence de Toad. Mais ce constat fut de bien courte durée car le petit être sortit de la forêt et se présenta devant le groupe, qui ne se posa pas plus de questions. Au loin, Yann fut le premier à apercevoir la fameuse bouteille à la mer et prévint immédiatement ses compagnons qu'un nouveau challenge les guettait d'ici quelques instants.

Lio : … Vous pensez qu'on va tenir ?  
Edby : Je ne suis pas plus fatiguée que ça personnellement. En tant que sorcière, j'ai déjà passé bien plus de temps sans repos.  
Tourne : De même... ma motivation sans faille fait que je ne peux pas m'écrouler de fatigue... même si j'aimerai bien... ^^  
Yann : Bref, voici le message... zzzz...  
« Force et rapidité, le mur végétal vous testera  
PS : Rendez-vous dans la forêt si vous n'avez toujours pas compris bande d'andouilles !  
Monokuma »

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Epreuve d'Immunité N°4 – Forêt de Yoshi's Island

Rouge (9)  
FDY – Franck - Roxas - Pika - Popo - Toaddle - Jerval – Chama - Sosso

Vert (10)  
Toady - Ghost – Goth – Tourne - Toad - Edby - Lezardor - Dario – Lio – Yann

Cette fois-ci, Monokuma accueillit seul les participants qui se retrouvèrent à l'orée de la forêt. Il allait pour une fois être le seul animateur de cette épreuve.

Franck : Tu me rassures. Cette fois, l'investigateur de ton défi n'est bel et bien pas un de tes complètement ravagés Cubs ?  
FDY : Je ne sais vraiment pas si l'on peut se juger « rassuré » par cette nouvelle. Au contraire... ceci signifie que ce défi a été uniquement envisagé par Monokuma lui-même...  
Monokuma : Upupupu... FDY a tout dit !  
Toaddle : Oh non, je suis sûr que c'est encore un challenge dans la boue...  
Monokuma : Pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ! C'est juste que l'épreuve du jour va vous épuiser tellement physiquement que vous n'aurez nul autre choix que de simplement retourner pleurer sous les jupons de votre maman ! Upupupu...  
Toaddle : Qu'est ce que je disais ! Encore une épreuve nulle !  
Tourne : Bon bah bravo les rouges, je crois que vous avez gagné... ^^  
Chama : Gné ?  
Ghost : Vous pouvez d'avance remercier la pluie ! A croire que tout dans ce jeu vous avantage !  
Dario : ouais j'avoue, bande de tricheurs  
Pika : Sans commentaire.  
Monokuma : BON ! Voici les règles, upupupu... tout d'abord, sachez que l'épreuve sera divisée en deux étapes.  
Toaddle : Ah bah ça commence bien ! Ça veut dire qu'elle sera deux fois plus longue !  
Monokuma : La première est simple, puisque les neuf, ou dix, membres de votre équipe vont chacun leur tour devoir grimper à un arbre et rapporter les balles s'y trouvant.  
Ghost : Des balles ! Des balles ! Ça me rappelle déjà un très mauvais souvenir, datant de pas plus longtemps qu'hier !  
Monokuma : Vous aurez vingt minutes pour que chaque membre de votre équipe en rapporte au moins une. Si l'un seul d'entre vous n'arrive pas à en prendre, alors, upupupu... il ne pourra pas participer à la seconde étape du challenge, ce qui risque d'handicaper grandement son équipe.  
Edby : Qui est ?  
Monokuma : Laisse moi finir la cinglée !  
Ghost : Ah, vous voyez, je suis pas le seul à avoir peur de ce danger sur pattes !  
Monokuma : Vous devrez chacun établir un ordre de passage précis avant ça. Deuxième étape ensuite... qui est très simple. Tous ceux ayant trouvé une balle devront ensuite la lancer sur un grand terrain. Attention, elles sont assez lourdes, vous risquez d'être surpris, upupupu... si vous la jetez à moins de cinq mètres, vous n'obtiendrez pas un seul point pour votre équipe, ce qui serait dommage. Entre cinq et dix, c'est un petit point, dix à quinze représente en représente deux, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à plus de vingt cinq mètres et sa récompense de cinq points. C'est évidemment l'équipe obtenant le score le plus important qui l'emporte.  
Tourne : Il faut voir le bon côté des choses ! Au moins, on ne risque pas une nouvelle fois nos vies... ^^  
Yann : C'est vrai ! En fait, ça devrait le faire... je crois ?  
Monokuma : Avant cela, décidez-vous pour désigner un ordre de passage.

Les deux tribus se réunirent chacun dans un coin et commencèrent à discuter entre elles. Chez les rouges tout d'abord, la discussion fut rapidement pliée...

Franck : Moi ! Moi ! Je passe évidemment en premier !  
Pika : D'accord, mais... tu aimes tant que ça monter aux arbres ?  
Franck : Oui, et vous avez pas intérêt à choisir quelqu'un d'autre !  
FDY : Il n'a pas spécialement tort. Et puis, il nous sera bien utile pour le lancer... huuum... Jerval, Pika, vous avez pas le choix, vous êtes obligés de passer à la deuxième et troisième position !  
Pika : Cela semble évident, oui.  
Popo : Moi je passe après Jerval, donc quatrième :haplove:  
Sosso : J'aimerai vraiment passer dernière... je souffre d'un certain vertige...  
Franck : Attends, tu veux vraiment laisser aller Toaddle avant toi ?  
Toaddle : Oui, moi aussi j'ai été choqué !  
Roxas : Je pense personnellement que je devrai y aller rapidement... je ne peux pas vous laisser risquer la mort sur cet arbre...  
FDY : Huuum ? Tu es certaine, Roxas ?  
Roxas : Certaine. Même si je suis nulle, au pire dans les deux cas vous finissez grand gagnant. Si je réussis l'épreuve, ce qui n'arrivera de toute façon jamais, vous gagnez, et si je rate, il ne vous reste plus qu'à m'éliminer. Simple, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Chama : Hum... non. (On a d'autre priorités...)  
Franck : Tout le monde est donc d'accord pour cet ordre de passage : Franck – Pika – Jerval – Popo – Roxas – Chama – FDY – Toaddle – Sosso... ? Si quelqu'un proteste, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. Et la seconde proposition est bien meilleure, si vous voulez mon avis.  
Pika : Ça m'a l'air pas mal.

Chez les verts en revanche, le choix était, comme d'habitude, beaucoup plus cornélien...

Ghost : Moi ! Moi ! Je veux y aller en premier ! Priorité aux non-boulets !  
Lezardor : Mais Lezardor aime grimper aux arbres ! Lezardor doit y aller, en plus Lezardor est certain que ce sont des bananiers !  
Dario : je dois y aller pour sauver l'équipe lol  
Toady : Vous êtes sérieux à vous battre pour ça alors qu'on est tous claqués ?  
Dario : ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, finalement je vais en dernier  
Toady : … Crétin.  
Tourne : Ghost, je ne sais pas si te laisser inaugurer cette épreuve représente une excellente idée... vraiment... au contraire, même... ^^  
Toad : Hum... dans ce cas, pour le bien de l'équipe, je veux bien ouvrir la marche !  
Ghost : … Toi ? En fait, oubliez, Lezardor, je te laisse y aller.  
Lezardor : Lezardor est content ! Lezardor pense que vous ne regretterez pas cette décision !  
Ghost : (A qui le dis-tu...)  
Toad : Mais euh ! Pourquoi on ne m'écoute jamais ici !  
Tourne : Si tu insistes tant... tu peux y aller en deuxième, hein... ^^  
Toad : Youpi !  
Tourne : Goth, Toady, je pense que vous êtes les plus qualifiés pour prendre respectivement la troisième et la quatrième place... ^^  
Ghost : DEPUIS QUAND C'EST TOI QUI DONNE LES ORDRES, ICI !  
Tourne : Tu ne vas quand même pas recommencer... ? ^^  
Goth : A tes ordres, Tourne.  
Ghost : Bande de... ! Je m'en fiche, je veux être et je serai cinquième !  
Tourne : Non. Ce sera Lio. Ensuite, ce sera Yann, puis tu prendras la septième place. Edby sera huitième, je serai neuvième, et Dario dernier, bien sûr. ^^  
Ghost : QUOI !  
Toady : En toute objectivité... ça a l'air pas mal comme ça.  
Lezardor : Ouuui ! En plus, Lezardor est premier !  
Dario : j'approuve aussi  
Lio : M'ouais, pour une fois je suis d'accord.  
Ghost : Bande de... sales traîtres !

Après une longue et éprouvante discussion, Monokuma réunit les deux équipes, qui annoncent chacun leur tour la décision prise. Comme chaque épreuve d'immunité, l'équipe en majorité, ici les verts, n'avaient pas besoin de mettre sur le côté l'un de leurs membres. Monokuma demanda donc à Franck et Lezardor de se mettre en place, et lança immédiatement le signal de départ.

Ces deux derniers sont donc les premiers à courir. Avant d'atteindre l'arbre à escalader, il fallait d'abord l'atteindre, et par conséquent parcourir une distance d'un peu moins de trois cent mètres. Franck garde un rythme plutôt moyen, plus que convenable, tandis que la plante piranha semble déjà éprouver quelques difficultés. Les verts, ennuyés par les injures de Ghost, se demandent, en voyant Franck prendre aussi facilement l'avantage s'ils ont vraiment fait le bon choix. Le rouge arrive le premier à l'arbre, s'accroche alors à ses branches et commence à escalader. Les boules étaient toutes à des longueurs différentes, la plus éloignée à vingt mètres, la plus proche à seulement quatre. Franck voulait se montrer utile et en rapporter une la plus lointaine possible. Au même moment, Lezardor arriva. Mais la plante n'avait pas besoin de se fatiguer à escalader ce grand arbre ! Il n'eut qu'à agiter ses feuilles et commença alors à planer dans les airs, prit dans ses mains une des boules les plus hautes, et commença à repartir en ricanant. Franck, qui ne voulait pas se faire humilier aussi facilement, décida de stopper immédiatement son escalade et intercepta la balle dont il était le plus proche, qui n'était située qu'à... six mètres. Il redoubla d'efforts pour revenir, et c'est en même temps que les deux adversaires retournèrent chez leurs coéquipiers. La plante fut justement ovationnée par ces derniers, à l'exception de Ghost, pendant que Franck semblait remonté de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

Pika et Toad partent en même temps, et à la surprise générale, le champignon semble tenir le coup et ne laisse aucun répit à son adversaire ! Les verts sont surpris par la performance de leur ami, qui avait bénéficié d'un bon et long repos pour l'épreuve du jour. Ils commencent à monter, mais rapidement s'arrêtèrent et prirent tous deux la balle la plus proche. Le retour est difficile pour Toad qui réussit malgré tout à tenir bon jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée et d'une extrême facilité pour Pika qui arrive cette fois à distancer son adversaire. Le vert passa le relais à Goth pendant que Jerval avait déjà sillonner une bonne partie de son parcours. Toad s'écroula de fatigue dès que l'homme vêtu de vert partit.

Tourne : Tu vas bien, Toad ? ^^  
Toad : Pas tout à fait... mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça ira !  
Tourne : Ton optimisme est extraordinaire. Tiens le coup, t'as assuré ! ^^  
Ghost : Pfff...

[Parloir]

Ghost : S'il abandonne pour si peu, c'est qu'il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour une telle aventure.

[Parloir]

Pendant ce temps, Jerval avait dévoilé sa grande vitesse et déjà terminé son escalade en prenant une balle à une hauteur moyenne alors que Goth ne venait que d'arriver au niveau de l'arbre. Finalement, Goth réussit à heureusement très rapidement bâcler cette partie de l'épreuve, mais Jerval était déjà, au loin, arrivé. Au chemin du retour, le vert croisa Popo...

Popo : Jerval, je fais ça pour toooi ! :haplove:

Les verts crièrent à Goth de revenir. En effet, déjà neuf minutes sur les vingt étaient écoulées ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ce dernier piqua un sprint et revint en un temps record vers son équipe, qui n'hésita pas à le féliciter pour sa performance. Il avait rattrapé une bonne partie du retard accumulé, d'autant plus que Popo était bien plus lent que prévu...

Popo : Jerval ! Regarde-moi quand je cours ! :haplove:  
Franck : TAIT TOI ET AVANCE !  
Popo : Mais eeuh... :haplove:

Déconcentré, Popo ne vit pas que derrière lui, Toady s'apprêtait à le dépasser...

[Portrait de Popo]

Popo est une jeune Birdo... ou du moins, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, UN jeune Birdo jaune complètement fou et ayant une joie de vivre maladive. Les Birdo sont une espèce de dinosaure venue d'un lointain royaume, et portant systématiquement un nœud papillon leur servant de chevelure, mais ici n'était pas le sujet. Il tombe facilement amoureux, et quand c'est le cas, n'hésite pas à harceler la personne concernée pour arriver à ses fins...

Popo : Mon rêve, c'est de devenir le nouveau Mia Khalifa, et cette aventure est un passage obligatoire pour me faire de la pub :haplove:

[Portrait de Popo]

… Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Durant l'escalade, Popo, qui était monté le plus haut qu'il pouvait, à environ dix mètres pour impressionner Jerval, se fit rapidement dépasser par Toady qui prit tout simplement la balle la moins lointaine possible. Les rouges crièrent à l'être qui ressemblait à un dinosaure de revenir immédiatement, pendant que son adversaire prenait sans dire un mot déjà le chemin du retour. Au même moment, Monokuma annonça qu'il ne restait désormais plus que huit petites minutes d'épreuve, et que le chronomètre continuait d'avancer.

Franck : C'est bon, j'en ai marre ! Si on perd, c'est toi qui dégage !  
Jerval : Excellente idée !

Popo comprit enfin que cela ne servait à rien d'aller le plus loin possible et redoubla d'efforts pour revenir. Sa tribu semblait soit blasé, soit en colère contre l'amoureux fou...

Popo : Je suis désolé :haplove:

Lio était déjà parti depuis longtemps quand ce fut au tour de Roxas. Mais cette dernière... resta immobile.

Pika : JE RÊVE !  
Franck : Mais tu fais quoi ! Avance !  
Roxas : Non. J'ai réfléchi, et je me suis tout simplement dit que si je vous faisais perdre, vous allez à l'unanimité décider de m'éliminer. Je ne bougerai pas ! Surprise !  
Toaddle : Voyons, c'est pas plus mal, elle m'empêche de participer ! Merci, Roxas !  
Franck : …  
Roxas : Et puis, je suis certaine que tout le monde me déteste, vous pouvez être contents...  
Franck : …  
Roxas : Perdre vous permet de vous débarrasser de moi, voyez le bon côté des choses, et aussi...  
Franck : FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !

Tous les rouges s'étaient retourné en direction de leur supposé leader.

Franck : ON EN A RIEN A FOUTRE DE TES JÉRÉMIADES ET DE TA PARANOÏA A DEUX BALLES ! ON VEUT JUSTE GAGNER DONC POUR UNE FOIS RENDS-TOI UTILE AU LIEU DE NOUS FAIRE CHIER !  
Roxas : …  
Franck : DONC MAINTENANT, DÉGAGE ET AVANCE !  
Roxas : … Je vois. Je suppose que tu as raison.

Roxas commença finalement à courir, ou du moins marcher en direction de l'arbre. Tous voyaient très clairement des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais restaient stoïques à la vue de ce piteux spectacle. Au même moment, Lio avait déjà fini son aller et commença l'escalade, mais...

Lio : Je suis coincé dans les branches ! Aidez-moooi !  
Ghost : Non mais c'est pas possible ! Il le fait exprès, lui !  
Tourne : C'est vrai que... l'on peut se poser la question... ^^  
Goth : Monokuma, on peut aller l'aider ?  
Monokuma : Upupupu... aucune aide extérieure n'est autorisée ! Quoi qu'il en soit, le temps coooooule...  
Toady : Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Et puis, comment il a fait ça, lui ?  
Lio : J'ai voulu aller le plus haut possible... sauf qu'il y avait trop de branches, de feuilles... et maintenant, je suis coincé à plus de quinze mètres du sol ! HEEELP !  
Pika : Roooxas ! C'est notre chance ! Active le turbo !  
Roxas : Je n'arrive pas à aller plus vite... désolée... oh tiens, j'ai déjà parcouru trente mètres... snif...  
Franck : … Quel gâchis. Quelle idée nous est passée par la tête pour ne pas la foutre dernière dans l'ordre de passage ?  
Chama : Je trouve qu'elle a parfaitement raison... avec du recul... si on perd, elle pourra servir de bouée de sauvetage, donc bon...  
FDY : Je me demande si cela ne serait point mieux de tout faire pour l'emporter et la conserver pour le futur. Enfin, voyons ! Je dis ça, mais il ne nous faut pas oublier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un vulgaire objet.  
Chama : Elle se comporte comme tel, pourtant.  
Monokuma : Il ne reste plus que deux minutes trente d'épreuve ! Upupupu...  
Lio : C'est bon ! Je suis libérééé !  
Edby : Attention à la chute.  
Lio : … OUPS !

Le Yoshi bleu s'écrasa sur le sol. Il resta couché une dizaine de secondes, ses coéquipiers se demandant s'il ne s'était pas cassé quelque chose.

Lio : C'est bon ! Tout va bien, vous inquiétez pas pour moi !  
Goth : Comme si c'était le cas...

Finalement, il finit par se relever, courut, et termina sa course. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, Yann ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Ghost : Tu fous quoi, toi !  
Yann : Il ne reste plus qu'une seule minute. Je vais pas me fatiguer si je n'ai quoi qu'il arrive pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit...  
Ghost : … Pas faux...

Monokuma : C'est teeeeerminé !  
Franck : Bravo Roxas, on va perdre ! Mais c'est tant mieux, on pourra enfin t'éliminer.  
Roxas : YEEEES ! J'approuve !

[Portrait de Roxas]

Roxas est une jeune humaine, rousse, portant une longue robe orangée. Se sous-estimant sans cesse, elle n'est venu à Total Drama que pour débarrasser sa famille de sa présence un moment. Était-ce la seule raison ? Oui.

Roxas : Je suis nulle... tout le monde le sait... je vais être la première éliminée... tout le monde le sait aussi... à travers ce jeu, je prouverai une nouvelle fois mon inutilité... même si ça aussi, tout le monde le savait déjà, les gens le sauront encore plus, maintenant.

[Portrait de Roxas]

Après une petite transition d'une dizaine de minutes, Monokuma emmena les participants en pleine forêt. Comme annoncé, un terrain sur lequel cinq grandes cases numérotées de un à cinq se présenta devant eux. Chaque joueur ayant rapporter des balles allaient chacun leur tour devoir les lancer sur une sixième case située juste devant. Elle serait évidemment rouge pour les rouges, et verte pour les verts.

Franck : Mais ce ne serait pas un peu injuste ? Je veux dire, ils sont cinq à pouvoir participer, nous quatre...  
Monokuma : Blablabla, fallait pas être nuls ! Bien... pour inaugurer cette étape... j'appelle... disons Popo et Lezardor, qui joueront en même temps.

Les deux se mettent en place. Le premier mit la balle dans... ce qui lui servait de nez, le second la prit dans ses mains, ou plutôt dans ses feuilles.

Popo : Ceci est pour toi, Jerval :haplove:  
Jerval : … Allez Popo !  
Popo : IL M'A ENCOURAGÉ ! :haplove:  
Franck : On s'en fout ! Lance !  
Popo : Mais il m'a encouragé ! :haplove:

Déconcentré, Popo fit tomber la balle à même le sol, qui roula, et... n'atteint même pas la première case.

Monokuma : Zéro point pour les rouges !  
Pika : Je me demande parfois si certains le font exprès ici...  
Franck : … Ou s'ils sont juste retardés mentalement.  
Lezardor : LEZARDOR AIME LES MARSHMALLOW ! LEZARDOR AIME LES BANANES !  
Toad : Qu'est ce que...  
Tourne : Laisse béton, c'est juste... un échauffement... ? ^^

Lezardor lança la balle, qui atterrit dans la première case. Cela faisait un point pour les verts qui prenaient tout de suite l'avantage.

Toady : Ouais bon, il a pas servi à grand chose « l'échauffement... »

Monokuma appela Jerval et Toady. Le premier, en tant que Yoshi, mit... la balle dans sa bouche.

Pika : Euh... c'est sérieux là ?  
Sosso : Bon, je vais une nouvelle fois retourner au conseil, je suppose...  
Popo : NON ! REGARDEZ ! MON AMOUR L'A FAIT ! :haplove:

Jerval avait en effet recracher la balle, qui avait été projetée au loin... dans la cinquième case. Quant à Toady, son lancer était arrivé à très exactement neuf mètres quatre vingt dix.

Toady : Non mais c'est pas vrai ! On était quasiment à trois points, là ! C'est injuste !  
Monokuma : Mais c'est le jeu ! Pour le troisième duel, j'appelle Goth et Franck.

Goth : Bon bah... on y va !

Goth fut le premier à jeter le ballon. Il atterrit dans la zone à cinq points... mais rebondit dans la quatrième case.

Franck : C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Pathétique. Pfff...

Franck lâcha très fort sa balle... qui atterrit dans la cinquième case. Cependant, elle rebondit sur celle de Goth qui fut propulsée plus loin, à seulement treize mètres. Chacun l'avait compris, Franck avait donc rapporté cinq points, Goth seulement trois.

Monokuma : Nous sommes à... dix points rouges, six pour les verts.  
Dario : faut qu'on se ressaisisse, même une truie au congélateur ferait mieux  
Goth : QUOI ?!  
Monokuma : C'est maintenant au tour de Pika et Toad !  
Edby : Bon, je crois que c'est mort pour nous, là.  
Tourne : Nous avons un joueur de plus pour renverser la tendance. Ne baissons pas les bras trop tôt ! ^^  
Pika : PIKA TIME !  
Toad : Je ferai de mon mieux... pour vous, les verts !  
Monokuma : Prêts ? 3... 2... 1... let's go !

Pika, en ayant voulu aller trop vite, propulsa son ballon dans la zone à... seulement un point, tout en prenant conscience qu'il aurait pu faire bien mieux. Toad, à son tour, lança... et miracle ! Le ballon glissa jusqu'à la troisième case.

Monokuma : N'ayant pas d'adversaire rouge, Lio jouera seul son dernier round.  
Toady : Je crois qu'on a gagné... bravo, Toad.  
Toad : Je n'en serai pas aussi sûr... mais oui, c'est très bien parti !  
Lio : Je gère, vous inquiétez pas !

Lio se positionna. Tout comme Jerval, en tant que Yoshi, il installa la balle dans sa bouche. Il s'apprêta à l'éjecter, quand...

Pika : On fait quoi, maintenant ?  
Franck : J'ai une idée... hé ! Lio, tu vas bien ?  
Lio : Hein... oui, et to- oups...

Lio, en ouvrant sa mâchoire, fit tomber sa balle qui fut propulsée au loin, dans la forêt.

Monokuma : Et... Lio remporte zéro point pour son équipe. Vous l'avez compris, les rouges remportent la victoire !  
Chama : On l'a fait !  
Franck : YEEES !  
Monokuma : Vous n'aurez, cette fois, à éliminer personne ! Félicitations... upupupu...  
Roxas : …

[Parloir]

Toaddle : C'est cool ! Ça fait deux défis, même s'ils sont ultra nuls, que j'ai rien à faire. C'est trop bien ! J'aime cet épisode !  
Franck : On a gagné, et c'est bien, mais je ne suis pas très confiant pour nos deux anciens amis partis chez l'ennemi, Yann et par dessus tout Lio.  
Chama : Cette victoire est intéressante. Elle permet de me laisser plus de temps pour mettre en œuvre mon plan d'élimination de ce Franck...

[Parloir]

Monokuma congédia l'équipe rouge, qui repartit sur son campement. Tous les rouges, vraiment ? Pas tout à fait. Une personne, refusant cette situation, prévint ses coéquipiers qu'elle devait faire « quelque chose d'important » avant de les rejoindre. Elle se cacha alors derrière un buisson, et suivit les moindres faits et gestes de Monokuma et de ses ennemis verts.

Monokuma : Les verts... vous avez perdu... et j'ai une surprise pour vous ! Exceptionnellement, le conseil c'est MAINTENANT !  
Toad : Oh non... c'est pas juste...

Sans un mot, Monokuma enfonça l'équipe perdante dans la forêt.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Verts (10)  
Toady - Ghost – Goth – Tourne - Toad - Edby - Lezardor - Dario – Lio – Yann

Ghost : On peut y aller vite ? Tout le monde sait qui va partir, donc bon...  
Toady : Dario ?  
Ghost : … Je me demande...  
Monokuma : Avant cela, j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser...  
Ghost : Oui, oui, on s'en fiche, juste laisse-nous aller voter et distribue les marshmallow !  
Toad : Attendez ! Avant cela, on devait vous poser une question, Monokuma !  
Monokuma : Quoi encore ! C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici !  
Toad : Je crois qu'au début de l'aventure, vous n'avez pas distribué la même quantité de corde pour les deux équipes... on a vérifié, et semblerait-il que nous n'en avons vraiment pas assez pour construire un abri...  
Monokuma : C'est impossible ! Nous avions réparti tout équitablement.  
Tourne : Ah bon ? Mais ce serait quand même mieux d'aller vérifier... au cas où... ^^  
Monokuma : Même pas en rêve !  
Toad : … Lio, Yann, vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous aviez avancé, au moins ?  
Yann : J'en suis certain, moi.  
Lio : Bah ouais...  
Toad : C'est bizarre, alors...

[Flashback]

L'on vit Mehdi fouiller dans une grande caisse, en sortir des bouts de corde et les prendre discrètement avec lui, sans que personne n'y fasse attention.

[Flashback]

Monokuma : Et... félicitations, Toad ! Avec cette inutile information, tu viens de nous faire perdre du temps. Nul autre choix que de tout de suite passer au vote !  
Ghost : C'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'on y aille et qu'on achève nos boulets !

Chacun leur tour, les verts partirent dans une cabine. Quand Toad, le dernier à exercer son devoir le plus important dans ce jeu était de retour, Monokuma prit dans ses mains un plateau de neuf marshmallow et rappela les règles. Ghost lui demanda d'aller plus vite.

Monokuma : Avant cela... sachez qu'une nette majorité s'est détachée... upupupu... mais contre qui ?  
Ghost : MAIS ON S'EN FOUT ! … Quoique, ça, c'était intéressant, pour une fois.  
Monokuma : Les marshmallow vont à... Tourne ! Toad ! Dario ! Ghost ! Toady ! Et... la vieille sorcière !  
Edby : C'est Edby.  
Monokuma : C'est pareil ! Lezardor, et Goth sont également saufs.  
Goth : Yeees ! Je dois avouer avoir eu peur, un instant !  
Monokuma : Campeurs. Le dernier marshmallow va à...  
Yann : Attendez, vous avez pas voté contre moi, j'espère !  
Tourne : Non. ^^  
Monokuma : YA...  
? : ARRÊTEZ TOUT !

Un individu sortit des buissons. Tout le monde se retourna, et...

Toady : … Roxas ?  
Monokuma : Hum... Roxas, ce n'est pas la cérémonie d'élimination de ton équipe...  
Roxas : Je m'en fiche !  
Toad : Mais, qu'est ce que...  
Roxas : Dites moi, où est la sortie ?  
Monokuma : Upupupu... alors comme ça, tu abandonnes ?  
Roxas : Oui ! Je quitte ce jeu. J'ai été choquée à vie par les propos de mon équipe, et comme ils ne font que gagner, si ça continue, je vais finir par aller en réunification. Vous vous en rendez compte ? Il faut empêcher une nullité comme moi de réaliser ce miracle à tout prix.  
Monokuma : D'accord... upupupu... ton abandon est pris en compte. Okay... quoi qu'il en soit, félicitations, les verts. Vous rentrez tous sains et saufs.  
Dario : des seins ? je veux les voir  
Lio : YEEEES !  
Ghost : Pffff...

Les verts rentrèrent tous sur leur campement. De leur côté, les rouges étaient loin de penser que la « chose » que voulait faire Roxas était d'annoncer son abandon à Monokuma. Roxas rentra, en compagnie de Monokuma, dans le « canon de la honte », le même qui avait chasser Leslie, Arobaz, et son ancien coéquipier, Mehdi.

Monokuma : Upupupu... décevant que tu n'aies pas plus réussi à trouver ta place... j'espère que ça ira mieux pour la suite...  
Roxas : C'est la première fois que quelqu'un est aussi gentil avec moi...  
Monokuma : … C'était une blague ! Allez, dégage sale looseuse, tout le monde s'en contrefiche de toi !

Monokuma activa le canon qui éjecta la pauvre Roxas, qui cria à en percer les tympans.

Monokuma : Que j'aime cette émission... !

Contre Lio (7) :

\- Ghost : Lezardor et Dario sont des boulets de compétition, mais à croire qu'au vu de la dernière épreuve, tu es encore pire qu'eux. Je ne veux même plus te voir en peinture !  
\- Goth : Il n'y a pas d'autre choix logique se présentant devant nous.  
\- Tourne : Tu n'étais de toute manière pas une pièce maîtresse de l'équipe... ^^  
\- Toad : Désolé, mais il faut éliminer quelqu'un...  
\- Edby : Tu es un ancien rouge. Rien à dire de plus.  
\- Lezardor : Lezardor trouve que ton nom est quand même très moche.  
\- Yann : Désolé, mais tu as été très nul sur l'immunité au point de même nous faire perdre. Bon retour chez toi.

Contre Yann (3) :

\- Toady : Je serai tenté de tout de suite trahir mes « alliés » Dario et Lio, mais...  
\- Dario : bah toady m'a promis un cassoulet si je votais contre toi  
\- Lio : Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais apparemment Toady compte voter contre toi, alors j'en profite pour éviter l'élimination...

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Bombi : Le jeu avance, et il avance vite, très vite, avec l'élimination de Roxas, nous laissant seulement dix huit aventuriers prêts à tout faire pour en découdre... que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? La question que tout le monde se pose : servirai-je à quelque chose un jour ? Les tensions sont au plus haut, mais vont-elles exploser une bonne fois pour toutes ? Aussi, la vraie question, qui sera la prochaine victime ? Dario et Lezardor vont-ils subir, comme Sosso, une subite poussée d'intelligence ou resteront-ils toujours aussi boulets ? Pour le savoir, ne loupez pas le prochain épisode de Total Drama, en direct de la meilleure chaîne du monde, Télé Tchoin 69 !  
Monokuma : Meilleure c'est quand même vite dit... upupupu...


	14. Episode 5 - Partie 1

Jour 12

Chez les Verts, les évènements de la matinée, c'est-à-dire garder l'intégralité de leurs membres malgré la défaite grâce à l'abandon de Roxas n'avait aucunement permis de faire changer les mentalités. C'est cette impression d'avoir l'impression de se sentir dans une tribu profondément solitaire qui attristait Toad, chacun continuant en effet à faire des activités divergentes et dont l'utilité restait encore à prouver généralement dans son coin. Toady, épuisé par l'épreuve, était parti se prélasser sous un arbre, Ghost surveillait Dario et Lezardor qui... pour ne pas dire qu'ils ne faisaient rien du tout, faisaient grâce de leur présence, Edby lisait un livre de magie, Tourne se baignait en compagnie de Goth, Yann se construisait une réserve de fruits pour « lui tout seul », et enfin Lio s'ennuyait et avait pris la décision de faire un petit jogging. Le temps passait, sans que rien ne se produisit en parallèle. Toad était inquiet pour l'avenir de sa tribu, et avait peur que ses partenaires ne se rendent compte que trop tard de leurs bêtises. Ils avaient certes tous échappé à l'élimination cette fois, mais pour combien de temps encore ? C'est au même moment qu'une idée soudaine vint effleurer l'esprit du petit être : faire naître le feu. En effet, contrairement à leurs adversaires rouges, au bout de douze jours d'aventure, les verts ne l'avait toujours pas et devaient encore et toujours manger leur nourriture... crue. Toad, ne voulant pas se faire déconcentrer, s'isola alors du campement et se mit immédiatement au travail, préférant ne rien dire à personne.

Deux heures plus tard, un incident majeur perturba la tranquillité générale.

Goth : Euh... tu trouves pas qu'il y a une odeur bizarre ?  
Tourne : Oui... et... c'est quoi au juste, cette fumée ? ^^  
Goth : Je ne sais pas... mais ce ne serait pas...  
Tourne : Du feu ? ^^  
Goth : Et ça te fait sourire ?  
Tourne : Bah... oui, comme d'habitude. ^^  
Goth : … LA FORÊT PREND FEU ! VITE, ON DOIT PRÉVENIR LES AUTRES !

Les deux amis comprirent l'importance du moment, se précipitèrent en direction de la plage et se rhabillèrent. Ils retrouvèrent heureusement tout le monde sains et saufs sur le campement.

Ghost : MAIS QUI A FAIT ÇA ENCORE ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, ON A DES TAUPES, DES INFILTRÉS DANS CETTE ÉQUIPE !  
Lezardor : Lezardor a très peur des flammes ! Lezardor vous demande de les faire disparaître !  
Ghost : Oooh ! Alors comme ça, tu as peur des flammes ? Mais en fait, que voilà une excellente idée pour nous débarrasser d'un de nos boulets !  
Tourne : Admettons, mais tu veux faire cramer toutes nos affaires, peut-être ? ^^  
Ghost : … Non...  
Tourne : Alors on doit tout faire pour les éteindre. ^^

Sans plus attendre, chacun y mit exceptionnellement du sien pour immédiatement stopper la progression du feu, qui approchait en plus dangereusement du camp, en utilisant les coupelles et les marmites à leur disposition pour y stocker de l'eau, et la jeter sur le feu. Tous, sauf Dario, qui eut, et oui, c'était rare, une idée pour une fois pas si bête que ça, qui fut de lancer du sable tout droit venu de la plage sur les flammes dans le but de les étouffer. Le travail est épuisant, et par dessus tout très long, Lezardor notamment ne faisait que crier et n'aidait en rien le groupe, pendant que Ghost l'injuriait, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de l'habitude. Mais finalement, les rouges pouvaient enfin crier victoire quand ils eurent enfin raison de la dernière flamme. Mieux encore : avec toutes ces mésaventures, cette équipe avait au moins pu gagner quelque chose : le feu. En effet, Edby eut l'excellente idée de prendre avec elle quelques braises trouvées en forêt et des bouts de bois pour réallumer le fameux feu, qui serait cette fois sous contrôle.

Toady : Je me demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, Edby...  
Edby : Pourquoi ?  
Toady : Je veux dire, je suis persuadé que l'un d'entre nous va encore trouver le moyen de le renverser, ou je ne sais quoi, et de remettre le feu à la forêt...  
Ghost : Ah tiens, puisqu'on en parle ! Qui est L'ABRUTI SANS NOM QUI A...  
Tourne : Wow, du calme... ^^  
Ghost : DU CALME ! UN TYPE A DÉTRUIT PLUS DE LA MOITIÉ DE NOTRE FORÊT ET TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME !  
Toad : ...  
Goth : Avant de chercher le responsable, faisons déjà un petit tour des horizons pour voir ce qui a été perdu durant cet... événement hors du commun.

Yann finalement éclata de colère quand il découvrit que la réserve de fruits qu'il avait commencé à remplir depuis quelques temps était anéantie dans son intégralité. Toad également remarqua que sa petite cachette où il s'était endormi à l'abri des regards hier avait également disparu. Pire encore : c'est plus de la moitié de la forêt, et donc de la nourriture potentielle, qui avait été réduite en miettes, laissant place à un immense terrain noirci et sentant en plus de cela horriblement le brûlé ! Ce voyage dont chacun se serait bien passé terminé, chacun se réunit sur le campement. Heureusement, toutes les affaires de début d'aventure avaient au moins pu être conservées.

Toady : Du coup, maintenant que cet état des lieux est terminé, qui est le DÉBILE QUI A FAIT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?

Évidemment, personne ne répondit rien. Chacun s'observa dans les yeux dans le but de vérifier si quelqu'un allait se trahir, mais ce ne fut, sans surprise, le cas de personne.

Yann : Bon... je déclare l'enquête ouverte ! Mais je tiens à dire que si on trouve cet enfoiré, il va-  
Tourne : Désolée de te couper la parole, mais... je tiens d'avance à dire que... Goth et moi-même n'y sommes pour rien. Depuis l'épreuve d'immunité, nous étions restés toute la journée dans la mer, à nous baigner et à discuter... ^^  
Goth : Je confirme !  
Toady : La vraie question, c'est lequel de nos boulets est également un danger public ? Dario ou Lezardor ?  
Ghost : Ça me fait mal de prendre leur défense mais ils n'y sont pour rien... ils n'ont rien fait de toute la journée à part se foutre les doigts dans le nez...  
Dario : et manger les petites crottes trouvées  
Lezardor : Lezardor a vapoté, aussi !  
Goth : C'est... dégueulasse...  
Tourne : Du coup, où étiez-vous, Toady, Toad, Edby, Yann et Lio ? Vous êtes les seuls sans alibis convenables... ^^  
Yann : Quoi ! Depuis quand je fais parti de la liste des suspects !  
Goth : Tu es resté seul quand le feu a éclaté.  
Yann : Tu vas pas me faire croire que j'aurai détruit ma propre réserve de fruits !  
Tourne : Il a raison... rien que pour ça, je vois difficilement mal Yann avoir fait quoi que ce soit.. ^^  
Goth : M'ouais... je suis d'accord, mais je préfère le garder à l'œil, juste au cas où.  
Toady : Moi, je dormais.  
Tourne : Et je suppose que tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances ? ^^  
Toady : Non.  
Goth : Ça marche bien !  
Lio : Je ne faisais que courir tranquillement autour de la plage. D'ailleurs, je suis passé plusieurs fois devant vous, Goth et Tourne.  
Tourne : Il est vrai... ^^  
Edby : Rien ne permet de le vérifier... mais je m'étais isolée pour lire un livre.  
Tourne : Et toi, Toad ? ^^  
Toad : … Euh... moi, je n'ai fait que chercher à manger en forêt...  
Goth : Mais pourtant, tu es revenu sans nourriture...  
Toad : Parce que... euh... bah, comme Toady, je m'étais simplement reposé un long moment après l'épreuve... j'ai tant donné, vous savez... je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps à chercher de quoi nous nourrir, juste cinq ou dix minutes, logique que je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver quoi que ce soit...  
Goth : Du coup, les suspects sont Edby, Toad et Toady, c'est bien ça ?  
Tourne : Mais rien ne permet d'innocenter ou d'inculper l'un plus que l'autre... ^^  
Ghost : Moi, je suis sûr que c'est Edby ! C'est un danger public !  
Edby : Affolant.

Comme d'habitude, personne ne prit au sérieux Ghost. Les trois inculpés passèrent une dizaine de minutes à chercher des arguments pour s'innocenter, mais aucun ne parut plus ou moins crédible. Finalement, les verts terminèrent cette journée avec un constat très inquiétant : la moitié de la forêt littéralement carbonisée, et une personne indigne de confiance en liberté.

[Parloir]

Toad : Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je vous le promets, je voulais juste me rendre utile et faire le feu pour mon équipe, mais ça a rapidement dégénéré, et... ensuite, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... je vous... le jure... je ne veux pas voir mon aventure compromise aussi facilement... snif... je vais devoir me refaire tout petit un long moment et me faire oublier... c'est le mieux que je puisse faire maintenant... snif...  
Tourne : Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi la personne ne s'est pas dénoncée ! Je veux dire, personnellement, je ne lui en veux pas. Elle nous a plus aidé qu'autre chose en nous donnant le feu ! Mais je déteste quand quelqu'un fait une bêtise et n'assume pas ensuite... or, cela semble bien être le cas de cet individu... ^^  
Toady : Je dois avouer n'avoir aucune idée de qui, parmi Edby et Toad, peut bien avoir fait cette... merde, car il n'y a pas d'autre nom à donner ! Si mon aventure venait à être compromise pour une faute que je n'ai de toute évidence pas commise, je vous jure, mes talents de dramaqueen vont ressortir. Et je suis très bien placé en cet art, vous savez.  
Yann : Une réserve de fruits détruite, c'est comme une vie détruite ! Maintenant, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens ! Bouhouhou...  
Lio : J'apprécie ce retournement de situation. Alors que j'étais sûr de sortir en cas d'un nouveau conseil, maintenant, l'horizon s'éclaircit tout de suite pour moi ! C'est génial ! Vous vous en rendez compte ? J'irai peut-être même... en réunification, à ce rythme.

[Parloir]

Jour 13

Camp des Rouges

Fort contraste du côté des rouges, qui ont été seulement mis au courant de l'abandon de Roxas le lendemain matin. Cet événement parut en fait à l'unanimité comme un non-événement. Seul Franck, en revanche, semblait déçu de ne pas avoir pu l'éliminer de lui-même. Cependant, c'est quand ils apprirent qu'aucun vert n'avait été éliminé en raison de la radicale décision de leur ancienne coéquipière qu'un terrible constat fut rapidement établi : ils n'étaient désormais plus que huit, lorsque leurs adversaires, pourtant objectivement moins forts qu'eux dans tous les domaines culminaient encore à... dix membres.

Chama : Ça fera moins de bouches à nourrir, bande de tchoins !

Malgré tout, le départ de Roxas en soulagea plus d'un, chacun ayant désormais l'impression de n'avoir plus à supporter aucune quelconque « erreur de casting ». Tous, sauf Jerval avec Popo, mais ça, c'était une toute autre histoire...

Le quotidien fut relativement calme pour les rouges, à l'exception de FDY, qui avertit Chama que la quantité de riz restante était désormais inférieure à... un misérable kilo. Le stratège fut consterné de constater le véritable laissé-aller de son équipe, mais tous deux préfèrent une nouvelle fois ne prévenir personne. Finalement, cette journée fut particulièrement tranquille et même reposante pour les rouges, en raison principalement de l'absence de défi, à un tel point que le seul événement notoire de la journée fut la décision de Sosso d'embellir le campement en y ajoutant des fleurs tout autour, piétinées une heure plus tard dans leur intégralité en cachette et volontairement par FDY, qui trouvait que cela représentait trop l'espoir et la joie de vivre. Le soir venu, c'est même une tribu rouge festive mais par dessus tout souriante qui se retrouvait pour un bon repas... et cette fois, sans riz.


End file.
